Unknown feelings
by Anjali S
Summary: Daya has the perfect life! he's surrounded by everyone who loves and respects him, everyone wants him to be happy and he is. He wants nothing to change about his life but deep down he wishes he could meet the mystery girl one more time... The girl who has made a home for herself in his heart without his knowledge...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at writing a story on couples from CID. Please review and let me know what you think :) Any and every suggestion is most appreciated. Thanks in advance!**_

It's a beautiful day Daya thought. He woke up, made himself a cup of coffee and sat outside to get some fresh air. He sat there thinking "Aaj mere life main sab kuch hai. CID join karke itne saal hogaye. Aaj lagraha hai ki main akela nahi rah ab. Meri bhi ek family hai jisme Abhijeet jaisa bhai hai, Tarika jaisi bhabhi hai aur ACP sir aur Dr. Salunkhe jaise father figures hain, Purvi jaisi behen, sachin aur rajat jaise chote bhai... Aaj sach much ek alag sa sukoon mehsoos horaha hai yeh sochkar ki meri life adhoori nahi hai. Sab acha hai!" He had a broad smile thinking all this. He was so content in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that there was someone sitting in the chair across from his looking at him with a smile.

Person: Kis baat per itna muskurarahe ho?

Daya: Muskuranekeliye bhi koi vajah ki zaroorat hai? Main bas khush hu ki aaj main yaha hu tere saath, saare CID team ke saath... acha lagraha hai ki sab acha jaraha hai life mein. Vaise tum kub aaye Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: Bas abhi aaya. Maine hello bhi bola lekin tu apni soch mein tha to socha disturb na karu. Vaise aaj mujhe tujhse ek cheez chahiye.

Daya: Woh kya?

Abhijeet: Thoda time. Mere saath kahi chalega?

Daya: Kaha chalna hai? Aur aaj to sunday hai tu yaha kya karraha hai? Tarika se milne nahi gaya?

Abhijeet: Tarika se to milna hi hai lekin aaj usne tujhe mere saath laneko kaha hai. Usko tumse baat karni hai. Kehrahi thi koi zaroori baat hai.

Daya: Sab theek to hai na? Tarika ko mujhse kya kaam?

Abhijeet: Jab chaloge tab pata chalega na! Ab jaldi se tayaar hojao aur chalo mere saath.

Daya: Itna to batado ki kaha jana hai?

Abhijeet: Are yaar tum chalo to sahi.

Daya went in to get ready. He didn't know if he should be worried because Abhijeet said it's a serious matter but what could it be... He got ready and came out in 10-15 minutes and he and Abhijeet got in the car and drove off.

In car:

Daya: Ab to batade yaar hum ja kaha rahe hain aur Tarika ne mujhe kyu bulaya aur tu intna serious kyu hai?

Abhijeet: Saas to le mere bhai... Itne sare sawaal ek saath? Thoda sa to wait kar hi sakte ho na. (In the mean time Abhijeet's phone rang and he stopped the car to answer it.)

The car was stopped in front of a really nice fancy building and Daya could see that it was definitely meant for parties and such. He was looking around and then looked at where Abhijeet was standing only to see that Abhijeet was not there anymore. He got out of the car and thought it must've been a call from Tarika so he went to talk in private. He was admiring the surroundings when suddenly he heard Abhijeet's scream.

Daya was worried sick and he started running in the direction from where he heard Abhijeet's scream, inside the building. He kept shouting "Abhijeet kaha ho tum"... He tried to call his cell but it wasn't going through and then he heard "Daya idhar... main is kamre main hoo".

Daya ran in and saw Abhijeet standing in the middle of the room with a completely blank expression. He didn't say a word when daya ran into the room screaming his name. The room was dark with a little light coming through the window. He could barely make out anything in the room and frankly he wasn't concerned about anything.

Daya: Abhijeet tu thik to hai? Kya hua? Mujhe teri cheekne ki aawaaz sunayi di par tu to thik hai. Kya ho raha hai?

Abhijeet: Yaar main woh...

Suddenly the lights went on and the whole CID team came forward singing "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Daya, happy birthday to you!" everyone clapped hard and Purvi and Tarika brought in a beautifully decorated cake and placed it on the table near Daya.

Daya didn't know how to react. He wasn't sure if he should be angry with Abhijeet for making him worried or if he should be happy that everyone around him cares SO much that they all went out of their way to make Daya's birthday so special.

Abhijeet: Sorry yaar tujhe is tarah yaha lanekeliye. woh... sab chahte the ki tujhe yeh sari planning ka kuch pata na chale. isliye yeh sab kiya...

All the while Daya was still speachless but his eyes were moist. He didn't know what to say to anyone. All he did was went to abhijeet and hugged him really tight.

Daya: Tu mera bhai hi nahi mera sabkuch hai.

Tarika, Rajat, Purvi, Sachin, Freddy, Pankaj, ACP sir, Dr. Salunkhe: Aur hum sab kuch bhi nahi?

Sachin: Lo, sari planning hum sab karein aur sara credit jata hai Abhijeet sir ko... yeh kya baat hui...

Freddy: Haan sir, maine aur Pankaj ne itne ache se sara decoration kiya aur hame koi tareef nahi milegi?

Pruvi & Tarika: Aur humne jo cake banaya uska kya?

Rajat: Yeh sabhi sahi keh rahe hain sir. Ab hum sab aapse naraaz hain.

They all made fake angry faces and at this point Daya let Abhijeet go and went to ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhe to take their blessing.

ACP sir: Jeete raho beta. Tujhe saari khushiyan mile.

Dr. Salunkhe: Hamesha khush raho beta.

Daya: Aap sab ke rehte mujhe kabhi kisi cheez ki kami nahi hogi. Aap sab hi to mera parivaar hain. Kisi ek ke na hone par bhi meri life adhoori rehjati. Main to aaj itna khush hu ki bata bhi nahi sakta.

Everyone got a little emotional with that so they all dropped their fake anger and came to Daya and hugged him and wished him. Daya cut the cake and everyone fed Daya cake and Daya fed everyone and Abhijeet covered his face with cake frosting and Daya was all smiles.

Daya now noticed the decorations and was impressed. He said to Freddy and Pankaj:

Daya: Tum dono ne to mere hosh udadiye. Kya decoration hai... lekin yeh sara kuch pink kyu hai?

Pankaj: Sir woh... woh kya hai na ki jab main store gaya tha to... woh...

Rajat: Hum batate hain sir, waha store main ek lady salesperson thi. Unko dekhte hi hamare Pankaj ke hosh udgaye. Jab un devi ji ne pucha ki aapko kya chahiye to hamare sahab kuch bol hi nahi paye... bas muh se itni baat nikli "party". Toh unhone inke haath main jo thamadiya woh lekar aagaye!

Pankaj now embarrassed: Arre nahi sir... aisa kuch nahi tha sir.

Daya: Are wah Pankaj, ab toh tu bhi bada hogaya. Kya baat hai!

Tarika: Haan Daya, ab to Pankaj bhi bada hogaya par tum bade nahi hue ab tak.

Daya: Arre Tarika, tum bhi na... vaise Abhijeet bataraha tha ki tum mujhse kuch zaroori baat karna chahti ho? Kya baat hai?

Tarika: Daya woh meri ek saheli hai, Pooja. Usko tumse najane kab se pyaar hai. hamesha teri photos dekhke baat karti rehti hai. voh chahti hai ki main tumhe usse ek baar miladu. Kya kehte ho?

Daya: uhhh... Tarika, tum jaanti ho ki mujhe yeh sare chakkar mein nahi padna. Toh kyu insist karrahi ho?

Abhijeet: Wah bhai, tumko bhabhi chahiye thi to tumne mujhe encourage kiya Tarika ke saath aage badhne ko. Aaj mujhe ek bhabhi ki zaroorat hai to tu nahi sunega hamari baat?

Daya: Yaar aisi baat nahi hai, bas mujhe kisi anjaan ladki se nahi milna.

ACP sir: Abhijeet bilkul sahi keh raha hai Daya. Agar tum uske piche na padte to woh Tarika ke saath kabhi baat aage nahi badhata. To ab woh tumhe ek ladki se milne ko keh raha hai to tum kyu mana karrahe ho?

Dr. Salunkhe agreed to that saying "Abhijeet ne to sahi kiya lekin... bechari Tarika ka future kharaab hogaya"

Abhijeet looked at Dr. Salunkhe with an angry face but Tarika held his hand suggesting to let it go all the while giggling about what he said.

Daya: Sir aap bhi yeh keh rahe hain?

Everyone else: Hum sab bhi yehi kehte hain!

Daya was surprised that everyone wanted this to happen. Due to all the pressure he finally agreed to go meet this girl but was not at all interested.

After this, they all had small chit-chat, ate more cake, and then ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhe decided to head home because it was getting late.

ACP sir: Chalo ab hum nikalte hain. Kal bohot kaam hai tho jaldi Beurou jana hai. Kal ek new member bhi join karne wali hai.

Abhijeet and Daya: Acha sir kon hai?

Purvi: Koi bhi ho, main to bohot khush hu kyu ki mujhe ek female partner mil jayegi. varna to main Pankaj ke kharaab jokes sun sun ke thak gayi hu... and she made a face looking at Pankaj.

ACP sir: Kal aayegi tab mil lena. Aur tum sab enjoy karo, hum chalte hain. Daya, happy birthday once again. Aur haan, acha hai ki tum bhi apne personal life main aage badne ka soch rahe ho.

Daya just smiled. After this the two people left. Now that they left, Purvi played loud club music and they all enjoyed themselves.

Abhijeet took advantage of the situation and went to dance with Tarika. Daya looked at them and they both were looking so happy. He looked at them and thought to himself "Kaha ho tum..."

After the party everyone went to their respective homes. Daya, Abhijeet, and Tarika were in the car and Abhijeet was driving. Daya was sitting in the back seat looking out the window lost in his own thoughts.

Tarika: Daya tum kya soch rahe ho?

Daya came out of his thoughts and said "kuch bhi to nahi. Aaj party achi thi na... bohot maza aaya"

Tarika: Haan maza to aaya. Sab lab aur Bureau ke bahar milte hain to kitne free hojate hain na. Aaj kitni masti kar rahe the sab...

Abhijeet: Haan Tarika bilkul. ACP sir aur aapke doctor sahab jab nikle tabse to aur bhi maza aya. He was hinting at their time together dancing and those few moments when they got to be in close proximity.

Tarika got a little shy and looked in the other direction and Abhijeet slowly grabbed her right hand. She was not expecting it and when he did take her hand, she blushed harder and tried to free her hand hinting that Daya is sitting in the back.

Daya was lost in his thoughts and Abhijeet noticed it. Soon they were in front of Tarika's house and Abhijeet got down to wish her good night. Abhijeet got back in the car.

Abhijeet: Daya aage ake baitho na.

Daya was still lost so Abhijeet shouted louder at which point Daya jerked out of his thoughts and said "Arre Abhijeet, Tarika ko itni jaldi good night boldiya?"

Abhijeet: haan bol diya par tu kaha khoya hua hai? aage aake baith.

Daya got down the car and came to the front seat and said "aisi koi baat nahi hai yaar bas thak gaya hu aur kuch nahi."

Abhijeet: Tu khush to hai na yaar?

Daya: Are mere bhai main bohot bohot bohot khush hu. Mere paas nakhush hona ki koi vajah hi nahi hai.

He gave a warm smile to Abhijeet and he got convinced that everything was alright. He dropped Daya home and went towards his home.

Daya went inside and made himself a cup of coffee. He sat on his couch and decided to look through his precious photo album. In that album he had pictures of all the people that meant a lot to him. He was flipping through the book and came across pictures of him and Abhijeet on several occassions, he found a picture of Purvi tying him a rakhi on raksha bandhan one year and a picture where everyone were doing masti together... Then he flipped to the end of the book because he wanted to see the picture of the girl he was thinking about since the time Tarika forced him to go on a date with her friend.

He was talking to himself now:

Pata nahi tumse main kabhi mil paunga bhi ya nahi. Vo thoda sa waqt jo humne saath bitaya vo main bhul hi nahi paaraha hu. Yeh baat ko hue bhi do saal se zyada hogaya aur aaj bhi main tumhare bare mein soch raha hu. main bhi kitna pagal hu. Aaj tak itna ajeeb feeling mere mann mein kisikeliye bhi nahi hua.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds hoping to clear his mind. He got up and put the album away and got ready to go to sleep... He decided tomorrow's a new day and he'll start fresh and forget all about the girl.

_**So, what did you think? Too long? Too short? Story moving too slow or too fast? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you everyone for your encouragement and suggestions **__** I'm a huge DaReya fan myself so how can I go on without having her! Please read to find out **_

Daya woke up feeling fresh. He went into the washroom, took a shower, came out, got dressed and went into the kitchen to make himself breakfast.

His day off was over and Daya is the kind of person who puts his 100% focus on work when it's that time. He was thinking about the recent events in Mumbai and how there was a huge smuggling scam going on and all the information he had so far and how it all connected. He was just sitting down to eat when his phone started to ring. He checked the caller ID and it was his informer so he answered:

Informer: Sir mujhe un smugglers ke bare mein kuch khabar mili hai.

Daya: Kya pata chala?

Informer: Sir mujhe unke gang walo se pata chala ki wo log sara maal samudri (sea) raste se sheher ke bahar lekar jarahe hain. Itna pata chala ki aaj ya shayad kal tak yeh kaam bhi hojayega.

Daya: Mujhe tum unka warehouse dikha sakte ho jaha yeh sara material chipaya hua hai?

Informer: Ji sir, aap jaldi aakar mujhe hamari purani jagah par miliye, main aapko lekar chalta hu.

With that Daya cut the call and rushed to the Bureau by 8 AM. ACP sir was already there so it was easy for Daya to inform him and head out again. Daya could've called ACP sir to tell him this too but he had to drop off some paperwork in the Bureau so that everyone else can pick up where he left off. He rushed in and went into ACP sir's cabin.

Daya: Sir, mere khabri ka call aaya aur usko vo warehouse ka thikana bhi pata chala. Mujhe abhi jana hoga.

ACP: Daya Abhijeet ka to wait karo. Phir tum dono jasakte ho. Aur aaj tumhe Inspector Shreya se bhi to milna hai.

Daya: Inspector Shreya?

ACP: Kal kaha tha na ki ek nayi member hamare team main join ho rahi hai, uska naam Shreya hai. Usse milte jana.

Daya: Ji sir thik hai. Tab tak main apna paperwork khatam karleta hu.

Daya stepped out thinking "Shreya? Yeh naam maine kahi suna hua lagta hai." He didn't think too much and went to his desk and got to work.

At around 8:30 AM, Abhijeet walked in and saw Daya working and went straight to him.

Abhijeet: Arre Daya tu itni jaldi Bureau kyu chala aaya? Neend nahi aayi kya?

Daya: Nahi Abhijeet, mujhe mere khabri ne kuch information dee hai. Mujhe usse milne jana hai per ACP sir ne kaha ki main tumhare saath jau taki hum zyada ground cover karsake.

Abhijeet: Haan yeh to bohot zaroori hai ki hum jitni jaldi hosake vaha jaye. Main ACP sir se milke aata hu.

In ACP's cabin.

Abhijeet: Good morning sir.

ACP: Good morning Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Sir Daya bataraha tha ki hame uss warehouse ka pata lagane jana hai. Hum abhi nikalte hain sir kahi late na hojaye.

ACP: Main soch raha tha ki tum aur daya hamare new officer se milke jao par koi baat nahi aake bhi mil sakte ho. Tum dono jao.

Abhijeet came out and Daya and Abhijeet left.

As they were walking out of the building a girl was walking in from the parking lot. Abhijeet noticed her but Daya didn't. He walked briskly towards his car and told Abhijeet to catch up with him. Abhijeet slowed down and introduced himself.

Abhijeet: Good morning, aap kahi hamare team ki new member to nahi?

Shreya: Ji sir, I'm inspector Shreya.

Abhijeet: Main senior inspector Abhijeet. Is waqt main aur Daya kaam se jaa rahe hain par we'll see you soon. Good luck on your first day here.

Shreya: Thank you sir.

She continued walking into the building with a good feeling. But in the back of her mind she was thinking "Daya? Kahi yeh vahi Daya to nahi?" She slowed down and looked back in the parking lot hoping to see Daya but they drove off. So she just walked into the building. By the time she entered the Bureau, Sachin and Rajat were already at their desks doing their work. Freddy and Pankaj were doing their work as well.

Purvi was the first to notice her so she walked up to her and said "Tum nayi member ho na?" Shreya said "Yes, I'm Inspector Shreya."

ACP sir walked out of the cabin to greet her.

ACP: Shreya, good morning. You're right on time.

Shreya: Good morning sir.

ACP: Aao main tumhe sabse milata hu.

Everyone surrounded Shreya and everyone introduced themselves to her. Just then the Bureau phone rang and Rajat picked up.

Tarika: Good morning Rajat, jo body tum logone crime scene se yaha bheja uske bare mein baat karni hai. Agar Abhijeet aur tum sab aajao to hum discuss kar sakte hain.

Rajat: Haan haan Dr. Tarika, ABHIJEET sir aur hum sab aajate par Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir kisi kaam se bahar gaye hain. Hum aajaye to chalega?

Tarika now blushing a little: Haan… of course.

Rajat: Sir hame lab jana hoga. Dr. Tarika ke paas uss body ke bare main kuch information hai.

ACP: Ok, chalo. Shreya, tum hamare Dr. Tarika aur Dr. Salunkhe se to mili nahi hogi. Yeh hamare team ka utna hi important hissa hai jitna ki baki ke officers. Let's go.

In the lab:

Tarika: good morning everyone.

ACP: good morning Tarika.

He introduced Shreya to Tarika and Dr. Salunkhe.

Then they went on to discuss the body's autopsy reports.

Tarika: Iski death over exposure to radioactive substance ki vajah se hui hai.

Sachin: Yeh kisi lab mein kaam karta ho shayad aur kisi accident ki wajah se expose hogaya ho? Uske delayed effects ki wajah se yeh aadmi exposure ke baad bhi thoda time zinda tha aur fir mar gaya ho?

Dr. Salunkhe: Par Sachin hame iske stomach main se poison mila hai jo iske khane me milaya gaya tha. But woh poison ke effect karne se pehle hi iski death hogayi.

Tarika: Hame iske kapdo se yeh card mila hai jisme koi address likha hai.

ACP: Purvi, Rajat aur Sachin, tum teeno iss address par jao aur dekho iska kuch pata chalta hai ya nahi. Aur haan, Shreya ko bhi saath lekar jao.

With this Pruvi, Rajat, Sachin, and Shreya went to the given address and ACP, Freddy, and Pankaj returned to the Bureau and got to their work.

It was around lunch time when Daya and Abhijeet came back. They went straight to ACP sir's cabin to discuss their findings. They found out that the smuggling will take place two days from now and they found out where they're hiding all the boxes they are hiding. ACP sir said "Hum unko range haatho pakdenge! Good job. Ab tum dono jakar lunch karlo."

Abhijeet and Daya proceeded toward the cafeteria when the other group also returned with their findings. They too went into ACP sir's cabin and to discuss about the body in lab.

Rajat: Sir, iska naam Prakash hai. Yeh ek chemical lab mein hi kaam karta hai. Hamne iske details check kiye to pata chala ki iski wife aur do bachche hain. Ek simple sa life tha. Samajh nahi aaraha hai koi iska khoon kyu karna chahega.

ACP sir: hmm, hamesha jo dikhta hai woh sach nahi hota Rajat. Hum pata lagalenge ki kya chakkar hai. Ab tum log jao aur lunch karlo. Aur haan, Shreya, tum abhi tak Daya aur Abhijeet se nahi mili na? Woh dono bhi Cafeteria main hain. Tum milo undono se.

Shreya: Ji sir, main Abhijeet sir se building me aate waqt mili thi. Daya sir se abhi nahi mili.

With that she went into the cafeteria. She was looking around for Daya almost hoping that it is who she's thinking it is. Her heart was beating twice as fast in anticipation. Then she saw him. She saw Daya talking to Abhijeet about their morning when Purvi said loudly: "Shreya, aao hamare saath baitho."

With this Daya lifted his head to see her. The second he saw her it was as if his heart skipped a beat… He was just staring at her and she was doing the same thing. He got to his feet and almost ran to her across the cafeteria. When he got up she too started to progress towards him. When they both caught up to each other, he just stood there not knowing what to say or do.

Data: Pari? Tum… pari…

Shreya just had a smile on her face because he too recognized her…

They both thought several times about how they would react when they faced each other but nothing came to mind now. They just stood there looking at each other as if they've been missing each other all their life.

The rest of the team was watching this scene completely lost about why they both ran to each other and why they're just standing there lost in each other. No one understood why Daya referred to her as "Pari". Finally Abhijeet broke the silence.

Abhijeet: Daya yeh hamari new officer hain Shreya. Aur Shreya, yeh senior inspector Daya hai.

Daya came out of his trance and composed himself. He extended his hand for a hand shake. Shreya shook his hand not knowing what else she could do.

Abhijeet: Tum dono ek doosre ko pehle se jaante ho?

Daya: Haan ek baar mile the kahi.

Shreya thought, yeh itne formal kyu ban rahe hain? Keh to sakte hain ki… are sahi to hai, ek hi baar to mile hain hum.

Abhijeet: Shreya, kaha khogayi ho? Aao hamare saath lunch karo.

With this everyone moved towards the table and continued with their lunch break.

Abhijeet: Toh Shreya, tumne bataya nahi, Mumbai sheher mein nayi aayi ho ya yahi rehti thi?

Daya: Are nahi, Ahmedabad se hai.

Abhijeet was shocked. In fact everyone was shocked because they didn't expect Daya to reply. A smile crept on Shreya's lips because she was happy that Daya did remember where they met.

Shreya: Ji sir, main Ahmedabad se hu. Wahi to meri mulakaat Daya sir se hui thi.

Abhijeet: Acha, Daya ne to mujhe kabhi nahi bataya ki woh tumse mila.

Daya: Arre yaar aaj tak mujhe inka naam sahi se nahi pata tha to kya batata. Ek din choti si mulakaat hui thi bas.

Abhijeet sensed something was going on in Daya's mind. Daya shared everything with Abhijeet but this he never shared. Abhijeet thought he'll find out more after the work day is done when Daya can explain everything.

With small chit-chat the lunch hour passed and everyone were talking about how good it is to be in this city and how great it is to be working with the CID team.

Purvi: Shreya, tumhe nahi pata main kitni khush hu ki finally mere saath ek aur female office hai. You know as much fun as it is working with this team, kabhi kabhi girlfriends ki kami mehsoos ho hi jati hai.

Shreya: I'm glad Purvi. Waise yeh weekend tum kya kar rahi ho? Tum kaho to hum shopping chalein? Naya sheher hai na main yaha zyada kuch nahi jaanti. Meri ek roommate hai par woh sheher se bahar gayi hai. Tum chalogi mere saath?

Daya was thinking to himself: Isko mujhse baat karne ka mann bhi nahi hai? Main do saal se iske bare mein soch raha tha aur aaj mili hai to shopping ki planning kar rahi hai? Shayad main hi kuch zyada soch raha hu. Main iske bare mein soch raha tha iska matlab yeh to nahi ki woh bhi mere bare mein soch rahi thi… Kya farq padta hai agar yeh mujhse baat kare bhi ya nahi. Mujhe to khushi iss baat ki hai ki mujhe usse ek baar milna tha aur ab woh mere saamne hai. HE felt as if a missing piece of a puzzle has been found.

Shreya was thinking to herself: Mujhe Daya sir se kitni saari baatein karni hai... Pehle to mere naam ka hi clarification dena hai. Kya soch rahe honge mere bare mein ki maine unko galat naam bataya… Uss raat baat karne ka mauka hi nahi mila aur jab chance mila to woh waha the hi nahi. Sab ke saamne baat karungi to sahi nahi hoga. Unka number Purvi se lekar aaj raat ko call karungi.

All the time Daya was trying to look at her and she was trying to look at him. But both were acting as if they were oblivious to each other's presence.

Lunch break was over and everyone got back to work. Slowly the day also ended and it was 6 PM when ACP sir left the office and told everyone to go home as well.

Abhijeet: Shreya, tumhe ride chahiye?

Shreya: Nahi sir, main apna car lekar aayi hu.

As she was about to leave, she realized that she forgot to take Daya sir's phone number from Purvi and she didn't want to wait until tomorrow night to talk to Daya so she had no choice but to ask Abhijeet sir for Daya's number.

Shreya: Abhijeet sir…

Abhijeet: Haan bolo Shreya, kya baat hai?

Shreya: Sir, agar aap bura na mane to main aapse kuch mang sakti hu?

Abhijeet: Haan kyu nahi Shreya? Batao kya chahiye?

Shreya: Sir… woh… Daya sir ka… number miljata toh… woh kya hai na ki who jab hum mile the tab…

Abhijeet: Shreya, isme tum explanations kyu de rahi ho. Phone number hi to manga hai. Tumhare paas tumhare seniors ka number to hona hi chahiye so likhlo..

Then he gave Daya's phone number and also gave his for future reference.

Shreya was very happy with this and said "Thanks bhayya". Only after saying it she realized what she said and said "sorry sir, woh muh se nikal gaya".

Abhijeet: Arre Shreya yeh tumne acha kiya ki mujhe bhayya bula liya. Isme sorry kehne ki koi zaroorat nahi. Tum meri behen jaisi hi ho. Jaise Purvi hai, waise hi tum! Ab ghar jao.

Shreya: Thank you so much sir, aap bohot ache hain.

Then Abhijeet teasingly said "address bhi dedu future reference ke liye?"

Shreya said, "arre nahi sir woh main pata karlungi" and then realized what she said.

Shreya: Woh sir, main mazaak kar rahi thi...

Abhijeet: Arre shreya, tum sorry bohot bolti ho. Mazaak tha yeh to main bhi jaanta hi!

Shreya smiled broadly and said goodnight and went home excited that she now has Daya's number and she can talk to him tonight! But then it struck her… What will she talk to him about? Woh dono do saal pehle ek din mile the aur pura ek din bhi saath nahi bitaya.

Daya on the other hand was still in Bureau busy with his work. Abhijeet came to his desk and started talking.

Abhijeet: Yaar yeh hamari nayi inspector achi hai na?

Daya: Haan boss achi to hai.

Abhijeet: Tumhe pata hai usne abhi abhi kya kiya?

Daya: Kya?

Abhijeet: Mujhe bhayya bulaya… kitni achi ladki hai na.

Daya was getting a little annoyed with the disturbance but still went on with the conversation: Achi baat hai Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Aur pata hai usne aur kya kiya?

Daya now noticeably annoyed: Kya kiya yaar usne?

Abhijeet: Usne tera phone number liya mujhse.

Daya's pen just dropped. He looked up questionably and said: Mera number? Kyu?

Abhijeet: Ab iska jawab yah to tum desakte ho yah phir Shreya. Woh yaha nahi hai to tum hi de sakte ho iska jawaab.

Daya: Main… main kya jawaab du? Apne seniors ka number paas rakhna galat baat to nahi hai na…

He tried as much as he could to sound normal about it but still the happiness showed in his voice and on his face and of course Abhijeet noticed it.

Abhijeet: Tera jab mann kare tab batana ki kya chal raha hai. Main tujhse zyada sawaal nahi karunga kyu ki mujhe story thodi thodi samajh aarahi hai.

Daya chuckled and said "Konsi story boss… ek junior apne senior ka phone number leti hai to isme galat kya hai? Choti si to baat hai.. ab tu ghar ja aur mujhe kaam khatam karne de."

Abhijeet smiled and wished him good night and walked away. As soon as Abhijeet walked away, Daya stopped working and sat back and immediately grabbed his phone hoping to find a message or a missed call or something from Shreya. But there was no such thing on his phone. Abhijeet noticed it from a distance and smiled to himself… "Ab to tere muh se bulva kar hi rahunga ki yeh sab kya chal raha hai". He left from there.

Daya too finished his work and headed home with a new excitement. He got home and got fresh and went into the kitchen to prepare something for himself when he heard the doorbell.

He thought "Is waqt kon hosakta hai… Abhijeet ne to nahi kaha ki woh aa raha hai" He opened the door and was shocked to see the person standing there…

_**Hope you are liking the story so far! Please review to let me know what you think **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm SOOO sorry for the delayed update. I had to unexpectedly fly out and couldn't find time to update. I'm on transit and have 30 mins of wifi so here's my update :) Thanks for being patient :) As always, please review to let me know what u think :)**_

Shreya entered her room and sat on her bed still in thought about what she'll say to Daya when she finally gathers the courage to call him... she thought she'll take a quick shower and in that time she'll think of something. She went to her closet to take out her clothes but her eyes landed on something. Just then it gave her a brilliant idea. She immediately grabbed her phone and called Purvi.

Purvi: Hello shreya, ghar pohonch gayi?

Shreya: Haan Purvi, I reached home.

Purvi: Apne first day ke bare mein discuss karne call kiya? Ghar aajao na?

Shreya: First day ke bare mein kya batau... main itne din jise dhundhrahi thi woh mujhe aaj milgaya. Aaj to main bohot khush hu.

Purvi: Jise dhundhrahi thi woh milgaya matlab? Kon mil gaya?

Then she realized what she was saying and tried to cover up what she said.

Shreya: Mera matlab... jaisa work environment chahiye tha wahi mila... aur sare collegues bhi bohot welcoming hain.

Purvi: Haan, yeh to sahi kaha. Especially Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir. Pata hai, Daya sir to mujhe apni behen maante hain. Last year jab woh vacation pe gaye the to mere liye shimla se ek itni achi shawl laye aur do saal pehle jab Ahmadabad gaye to waha se bhi mere liye bohot pyaare jhumke laye. Rakhi bandhne par gift dena hota hai na to hamesha ready rehte hain ache ache gifts ke saath. Aur Abhijeet sir to hamesha mera saath dete hain. Mere apne bhai behen nahi hain par yeh team join karne ke baad to meri life main kisi ki kami nahi rahi.

Shreya's heat beat increased when she remembered the earrings. She remembered how Daya picked out really nice antique jhumkas and she insisted so much that she wanted them that he had to pick another pair.

Purvi: Shreya? Tum kuch bol kyu nahi rahi ho? main zyada bolrahi hu na... meri galti nahi hai... bas zyada baat karne ki aadat hai (and she giggled).

Shreya came out of her thoughts now...

Shreya: Are nahi Purvi. bas shock thi ki Daya sir itne soft bhi hain.

Purvi: haan woh to hai par duty ke time pe unse zyada strict aur koi nahi. Aur koi hasi mazaak kare bhi to nahi acha lagta unhe.

Shreya: Haan, waise tumse ek sawaal puchna tha.

Purvi: Pucho na... are yaar ghar aajao na kya phone pe... main tumhe apna pata batati hu...

Shreya: Are nahi nahi Purvi, aaj nahi. Aaj mujhe kahi jana hai to aaj nahi... phir kabhi?

Purvi: koi baat nahi. waise kya puchna tha?

Shreya: Aaj office se nikalte waqt Daya sir ki ek cheez mere desk par thi aur main bina dekhe woh ghar lekar aagayi. unko shayad zaroorat pade to... unka address dogi?

Purvi: haan kyu nahi

and she gave Daya's address.

Shreya: thanks so much Purvi... aur haan, saturday night main tumhare ghar aajau? We'll have a girl's night aur phir Sunday ko shopping bhi jana hai na to sath main chalte hain..

Purvi: Haan yeh idea perfect hai. Ok Shreya ab main phone rakhti hu.

Shreya: Bye

Now Shreya had a plan in her mind. She went to her closet and took out a beautiful red anarkali dress with gold design and border. She quickly showered and dressed up nicely. Then she went into her jewelry box and took out the jhumkas that Purvi was talking about. They were beautiful gold jhumkas with really beautiful design. She shyly put them on. She fixed her hair and applied a red lipstick that didn't look overly dark. It was light enough that it looked like her natural lip color was red. It complimented her skin... She stood back to see herself in the mirror. When she felt she was ready, she took that thing that her eyes fell on and headed towards the door.

Now at Daya's door step:

Daya opened the door and was completely shocked to see Abhijeet.

Daya: Are Abhijeet tum? Andar aao.

Abhijeet walked in. Daya noticed there was a noticable cut on his hand and asked "Abhijeet tere haath pe chot kaise lagi? Khoon bhi nikal raha hai. kya hua?"

Abhijeet: Yaar ek bachchi road cross kar rahe thi aur aage se ek truck aaraha tha tho main use bachate bachate slip hokar gira aur road pe ek glass ka tukda tha to kutgaya.

Daya: Tu baith. Main tere haath pe bandaid lagadeta hu.

Abhijeet put down his keys and cell phone on the table and sat down on the couch. Daya went to get first aid box and came back with it. He sat next to Abhijeet and cleaned up the cut while they talked.

Daya: Aur sunao, kaise aana hua? Tumne to kaha tha ki tum aaj nahi aarahe ho aur tumhe kaam hai?

Abhijeet: Aane to nahi wala tha par ghar jaate hi yaad aaya ki Tarika ne mujhse restaurant bulaya usse milne ke liye aur phir mere haath pe chot bhi lag gayi to socha thodi sevara karalu tumse aur tumhe bhi apne saath lethe chalu?

Daya: Abhijeet tum pagal ho... tumhari girlfriend tumse milne tumhe restaurant bulati hai aur tu hai ki dost ko saath leke janeki baat karraha hai. Tum dono ke beech main kya karunga waha kabaab mein haddi banke?

Abhijeet: Acha, toh agar teri girlfriend hoti to chalta?

Daya: Haan bhai zaroor chalta kyu nahi.

Abhijeet: Yaar tu toh jaanta hai ki Tarika aur main aise nahi sochte hain. Hum dono ke liye tu bohot important hai aur woh meri jitni care karti hai usse... thoda kum hi sahi but teri bhi care karti hai... and he winked and laughed.

Daya smiled thinking that his bhai and bhabhi care for him so much.

Daya: boss main jaanta hu ki tum dono mera bohot khayal karte ho par mera aane ka mann nahi hai.

Abhijeet: Yeh tera final decision hai? Toh main chalu?

Daya: Haan bhai tu ja ab. arre, aaya hai to coffee to peeke ja.

Abhijeet: Nahi yaar agar aur der kardi to Tarika to mujhe aaj mar hi dalegi.

Daya laughed and Abhijeet got up and left. Daya closed the door behind Abhijeet and was walking to the couch when he saw that Abhijeet forgot his keys and cell phone on the table. He grabbed them and and went to the door.

He opened the door just as Shreya was about to knock. Daya lost all senses because Shreya was looking STUNNING. She really looked like a pari in her red dress with beautiful eyes and mesmorizing appearence. He couldn't get his eyes off her. She too was completely lost in him. Time stood still for them.

Abhijeet who noticed that his keys and phone were missing made his way back to Daya's door and saw the two standing there lost in their own world. Abhijeet came close making loud coughing noises hoping to disturb them but nothing worked. He saw that Daya had the cellphone and keys in his hand so Abhijeet slowly took those from Daya's hand and stood there for two seconds just watching the two of them.

Finally he jerked Daya out of his trance and Shreya too came back to reality.

Abhijeet in a fake angry tone: Kya ho raha hai yaha? Shreya tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

They both fumbled trying to come up with explanations and Daya finally managed to form a sentence.

Daya: Yaar... Abhijeet.. woh main tere hi paas aane wala tha... tu jo tera phone or keys bhulgaya na wohi laraha tha. Itne me Shreya aagayi to maine bas door khola aur tu aagaya.

Abhijeet: Achaaaa... aur Shreya ji, aap yaha kyu aayi? kuch kaam tha? Areee haan shayad inka pata puchne aagayi na?

Shreya: Sir main.. woh... Daya sir ka... yeh jacket wapas karne aayi thi.

She was turning a little red now because Daya was looking at her. This is the most direct glance he gave her all day.

Abhijeet looked at her confusingly. He thought "Aaj ke mulakaat mein daya ne shreya ko kab jacket di? Maine to nahi dekha" but he remained quiet about that and continued.

Abhijeet: Acha, toh jacket de dijiye na. pehnane ka irada hai kya?

Shreya: Nahi sir, main woh bas dene hi wali thi ki aap aagaye...

Daya was so happy from within that Shreya still kept his jacket from that night.

Abhijeet: Ab dedijiye na jacket.

Shreya gave Daya his jacket back and looked at him hoping for an invitation to come in. Abhijeet still stood there waiting to see how long returning a jacket takes. After giving it back, Daya and Shreya kept looking at Abhijeet smiling and then at each other and smiled again and Abhijeet was smiling the whole time waiting to see what Daya would do.

Abhijeet: Acha to Daya tu mujhe meri phone aur keys dene wala tha na. De toh

Daya: Haan yeh...

He looked at his hands to find nothing in them.

Abhijeet: Arre yeh dekh, meri cheezein mere paas hi hain aur main tujhse mangraha hu.

Daya realized Abhijeet must've took them from him when he was staring at Shreya for god knows how long. He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable now.

Daya: Acha Shreya, I'll see you tomorrow in the Bureau. Thanks mera jacket wapas karne ke liye...

Shreya's face became sad because she really wanted to talk to Daya. She just nodded and was about to leave.

Abhijeet: Waise Shreya, yeh jacket tum kal bhi return kar sakti thi na bureau main?

Shreya: Sir... woh main... yaha se guzar rahi thi toh... socha ki yeh wapas kardu. Laga ki shayad Daya sir ko iski zaroorat hogi.

Abhijeet: haan Shreya, tumne acha kiya. Waise bhi garmi ke season mein aise bade bade jackets ki bohot zaroorat hoti hai nai?

Shreya looked down and smiled shyly. Daya looked at her and smiled to himself. Now Abhijeet decided he pulled their leg enough

Abhijeet: Waise Daya, tum Shreya ko andar nahi bulaoge? Mujhe abhi do minute pehle coffee ke liye puch rahe the. Shreya ko apne haath ka bana coffee nahi pilaoge?

Shreya's face lit up and Abhijeet noticed it. He now knew that there's definitely something going on.

Daya: Haan... haan Shreya... an... andar aao.

Abhijeet: Acha yaar main chalta hu ab. Tarika mera wait karrahi hogi.

Daya smiled nervously and said: Haan Abhijeet, thik hai.

Abhijeet left from there and Daya and Shreya entered his home. He guided her to the couch. He really didn t know what to say. When he was alone, whenever he felt like letting out his heart s feelings, he used to take out her picture and start talking without a stop until he felt content but today, she was right in front of him and he couldn t say one thing to her. He had no idea how to even start the conversation. So he finally decided to use the excuse of coffee to buy himself some time to think about how to talk.

Daya: Main coffee lata hu.

Shreya: Ji

Shreya was just as nervous. When she left her house, she thought that the jacket will be a good enough excuse to talk to Daya but now that she s here and the jacket has been given to him, what does she say? How should she start the conversation?

She started thinking to herself: Akeli thi tab itni sari baatein karti thi ki main jab unse milungi tab unse puchungi ki mujhe kyu nahi dhundha aur kyu waha ek din aur nahi ruke par ab kyu kuch nahi keh parahi hu.

After a few minutes, Daya came out with two cups of coffee. HE saw that Shreya was lost in some thought so he said a little loudly Shreya, coffee . Shreya came out of her thoughts and took her cup. They both sat down on the couch across from each other. Neither had anything to say to the other. Then Daya finally decided to break the silence. Just then Shreya also decided to say something. Both at the same time Sir/ Shreya

Daya: Tum kaho...

Shreya: Woh, main aapse aapka ghar bohot acha hai.

He smiled. Then there was silence again. Daya knew that wasn t what she wanted to say/ask. HE could sense that she was also just as nervous as he was. He wanted to break the silence but didn't know how so he continued to sip his coffee.

Shreya once again tried to break the ice and said "Aap coffee achi banalete hain"

Daya said "thanks" and she again looked down trying not to have eye contact with him. She started to think "Main kya soch kar yaha aayi... pata nahi kaise sorry kahu".

Daya finally said: Kahi bahar chalein?

Shreya lifted her gaze and smiled and nodded in yes. Daya thought if they went out they'd be able to talk or at least find something they could talk about by looking at the surroundings. After the coffee, Daya took her cup as well as his to put in the kitchen. Then they both headed off towards the beach.

At the beach, they both were walking side by side maybe a few inches away from each other. Shreya was playing with the ends of her duppatta and Daya had his hands casually on the side. They were both still hesitant but now Daya was in better form. He decided he'll ask her what he's been meaning to ask since the afternoon when she was introduced to him as "Shreya" while he remembered her as Pari.

Daya: Ek baat puchu?

Shreya: Ji.

Daya: Tum sirf mera jacket hi return karne aayi thi?

Shreya: Mere paas reh gaya tha na... socha isi bahane aapse milke aapko sorry kehdungi.

Daya: Sorry kis liye?

Shreya: Sir, woh din main aur mere friends masti kar rahe the toh maine aise hi jo naam dimag mein aaya wahi naam apna bataya. Aaj bureau main laga ki shayad aapko main yaad bhi nahi rahungi par aapko mera naam yaad raha.

Daya: Ab main tumhe kis naam se bulau?

Shreya: Jo naam aapko acha lage

Daya: Mujhe toh dono naam ache lagte hain... haan par Pari mere dil ke kareeb hai.

Shreya: JI?

Daya: Mera matlab... woh... main keh raha tha ki... tumhe golgappe khana pasand hai?

Shreya was totally blushing at that last comment. She wanted to know what he meant to say but couldn't muster up the courage to ask. They walked up to the golgappa stand. Shreya now felt a little normal now that she cleared that little misunderstanding about the name. She was really enjoying herself standing next to him.

Shreya: Sir, main aapse ek baath puchu?

Daya: Haan, pucho na.

Shreya: Aapko kabhi meri... yaad.. aayi?

Daya now looked straight at her very seriously and her smile faded. She thought she had asked something inappropraite so she immediately said "Sorry sir, maine aise hi puch liya"

Daya's expressions softened and he smiled.

Daya: haan, aayi to thi tumhari yaad ek do baar. Woh raat tum ek dum se gayab hogayi aur main dar gaya tha ki kahi tumhe kuch ho na gaya ho.

Shreya: Mujhe kya hona tha sir, aapne to mujhe bachaliya na.

Daya: Yeh baat ka pata mujhe nahi tha na.

Shreya: Sorry sir, jab aap keh kar gaye ki aap abhi aayenge tabhi mere friends aaye aur mujhe dara hua dekh kar mujhe waha se lekar chalegaye. aur main bhi us waqt sochne ki haalat mein nahi thi to chali gayi. phir do din baad jab sochne lagi to wapas usi jagah bhagi chali aayi par aap nahi the.

Daya: main samajh sakta hu Shreya.

Shrey: Aap uss baat ki wajah se mujhse naraaz to nahi hain na?

Daya: Aree nahi nahi Shreya. main kyu naraaz honga.

Shreya: Mujhe laga aapne mujhe dhundhne ki koshish ki aur main waha thi nahi to aap naraaz honge.

Daya: Naraaz tho tha uss din... par ab nahi hu.

Shreya: Thank god ab mein aapse aaraam se baat karsakti hu. Mujhe to laga tha ki aap mujhse bohot bohot bohot zyada naraaz honge.

He smiled at the way she was trying to get him to say how he felt about that incident. They finished eating and now were back to walking along the beach. They were both quiet for a few minutes.

Shreya: Yaha kitna acha lag raha hai na sir?

Daya: Haan, jab bhi mera mood thik nahi hota to main yaha aatahu.

Shreya: Aaj aapka kya mood hai?

Daya: Aaj main bohot khush hu.

Shreya: Kyu sir? Koi khas wajah?

Daya: Haan... matlab... nahi koi wajah nahi. Har khushi ki wajah nahi hoti.

Shreya: Haan sir. Aaj toh main bhi bohot khush hu. par mere paas iski wajah hai.

Daya: Woh kya?

Shreya stopped walking and Daya noticed and also stopped walking. She looked him in the eye and with all her honesty said "kyu aaj mujhe aap mile"

Daya was looking at her without blinking even once and Shreya too was looking at him waiting for him to say something. Daya ke mann mein ab to laddoo phoot rahe the. His eyes instantly started to express his feelings of care and concern for her... Suddenly, his phone rang and it was from Abhijeet. He went aside and answered the call

Abhijeet: Tu kaha hai yaar? Main tere ghar ke bahar hu aur tu ghar par hi nahi hai.

Daya: Sorry boss, main woh bas bahar aya aise hi tehelne ke liye. Abhi aa raha hu

Abhijeet: Akele?

Daya: Ha Haan...

Abhijeet didn't believe Daya but still said: Acha toh ghar aaja yaar. ya yeh bata ki kaha tehelraha hai main bhi aake join karta hu tujhe.

Daya: Nahi nahi Abhijeet... main abhi ghar aa raha hu na. Tu ruk waha main aata hu

Abhijeet: Acha thik hai. Aur haan, Shreya ko ghar chodte aana.

Daya: Haan Abhijeet thik hai... and he was caught with his lie. To cover it up Daya went on to say "mera matlab.. main sidhe ghar hi aaunga yaar... mujhe kaha jana hai"

Abhijeet laughed and cut the call and Daya too cut the call.

Daya to Shreya: Ab hum chalein shreya?

Shreya: Ji sir.

She was now a little more comfortable with him. They both sat in the car and Daya asked "Tum apne car mein aayi ho ya main tumhe ghar tak chod du?"

Shreya: Aap tension mat lijiye sir main chali jaungi.

Daya: Kaha reh rahi ho?

Shreya: Sir seriously, main chali jaungi

Daya: Nahi Shreya, main tumhe drop karraha hu aur tum apne ghar ka rasta bataogi. Ab batao

Shreya super happy: Ji sir.

She guided him to her apartment and they reached in 10-15 minutes.

Shreya: Thank you so much sir.

Daya: You're welcome Shreya.

Just as she was about to get out of the car...

Daya: Ek minute

Shreya looked back "Ji sir"

Daya: Tumne acha kiya jo yeh jhumke apne liye pasand kiye. Bohot ache lag rahe hain tum par.

Shreya couldn't control her happiness at that comment. She didn't think he noticed them but he did. She was on 9th cloud with that. She instantly lowered her gaze and smiled and said "uske liye bhi sorry" like a little kid.

Daya: Ab yeh sorry kis liye?

Shreya: Uss din aapse in earrings ke liye ladne ke liye

Daya smiled remembering their cute argument: It's ok Shreya...

Shreya: Good night sir.

Daya: Good night Shreya

He waited until she entered her apartment. He still sat there even after the went in and thought about the evening. He didn't even realize a smile crept on his face when he was thinking about how beautiful she was when he first saw her and how beautiful she is now and how unusually happy he was feeling knowing he'll see her every day at the Bureau.

Shreya was looking out the window from the corner and saw him there still and felt shy thinking about the comment "... par Pari mere dil ke kareeb hai"

Daya drove off to his house. Shreya went to change her clothes and lay on her bed thinking about her evening and couldn't contain her smile.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone, thank you so much for liking the previous chapter :) I really enjoyed reading your comments for it. Many of you wanted me to update the flashback so here you go! Sorry it's a little long i know but likhte waqt pata hi nahi chala ki itna lamba chapter hogaya. Next time se chote chapters likhungi :) Please let me know what you thought of it and where you think the story is headed. Thank you :)**_

As soon as Daya reached his house, he found Abhijeet sitting at his door step waiting for him.

Daya: I'm so sorry Abhijeet. Mujhe pata nahi tha ki main itni der bahar rahunga. Tera dinner kaise raha Tarika ke saath?

Abhijeet: Koi baat nahi Daya. Dinner bohot acha tha. Hamne dher saari baatein ki.

Daya: Itni jaldi kaise khatam hogaya tumdono ka dinner date?

Abhijeet: Itni jaldi? Yaar raat ke 12 baje hain. main gaya tha saath baje. panch ghante tumhe kum time lagta hai?

Daya had no sense of time when he was out with Shreya. He knew Abhijeet would ask him questions about Shreya now so he decided to say something about it.

Daya: Oh, sorry maine time dekha hi nahi. Jab Shreya yaha se nikli to maine socha ki main bhi zara bahar ghoom aata hu... He was in the hope that Abhijeet will not dig deeper into that topic.

Abhijeet: Arreee haan Shreya aayi thi na... usse tumhari coffee pasand aayi?

Daya: Haan.

Abhijeet: Kab gayi woh yaha se?

Daya said immediately: Tumhare jane ke turanth baad.

Abhijeet gave a crooked smile: Achaa... waise Daya, tune woh jacked usko kab dee?

Daya: Jab hum mile the na do saal pehle... tab.

Abhijeet: Tu ne mujhe uske bare mein pehle kyu nahi bataya?

Daya: Mujhe laga choti si baat hai, is liye nahi bataya.

Daya was starting to feel like he was being interogated. Abhijeet sensed that Daya was not ready to talk about it and he didn't want to put Daya in an awkward spot.

Abhijeet: Main bas tujhse milne aaya tha aise hi. Ab main chalta hu. Kal Bureau mein milte hain.

Abhijeet was almost at the door when...

Daya: Do saal pehle usse Ahmedabad main dekha tha.

Abhijeet turned back. HE didn't say anything, he just walked back to where Daya was sitting and sat across from him.

Daya: Pata nahi usme aisi kya baat thi par usko dekha to dekhte hi reh gaya.

Abhijeet: Do saal pehle to tu apne uss dost se milne gaya tha na... Kya naam tha uska?

Daya: Haan, Ashish se milne gaya tha.

Abhijeet: Shreya uski saheli thi?

Daya: Nahi... par Ashish ki girlfriend ki sahili Shreya thi.

Abhijeet: Thik se bol tu Shreya se kaise mila?

**_Flashback_**

Ashish on the phone: Priya kitni baar kaha hai ki mujhe time deke khud late mat hua karo. Mujhe wait karna acha nahi lagta yaar.

Priya: Arre bas dus minute ki toh baat hai... Ruk nahi sakte mere liye?

Ashish: Tumhare liye to jaan hazir hai meri jaan... par tum jaanti ho na ki mujhe wait karna kitna boring lagta hai... Thoda jaldi aana... mera dost Daya sheher ghumne aaya hai, tumhare saath shopping par jane ke liye nahi...

Priya: Acha baba... panch minute mein aate hai hum

Ashish: hum?

Priya: Haan... hum. bataya tha na ki main aur meri kuch saheliya aa rahe hain. Anju ko ek dress khareedni hai aur Shreya ko jhumke aur Pallavi ko ek saari aur Shweta ko chudiyan aur

Before she could finish her sentence Ashish cut her: Tumne to kaha ki tumhe ek cheez chahiye... isliye to main maangaya. ab kehrahi ho ki itni saari khareedni hai

Priya: Arre baba mujhe ek hi cheez khareedni hai. acha ab dekho hum phone per baat karte rahenge to tum waste hoga. isliye abhi main phone rakhti hu aur hum sab jaldi aajayenge.

Ashish cut the call and looked at Daya apologiticallly: Yaar Daya, hum phas gaye... Priya to saath mein battalion la rahi hai. pata nahi kitne aanewale hain. Tu handle kar payega?

Daya: Ashish, isliye kehta hu ke pyaar karna sabke bas ki baat nahi hai. koi baat nahi. aane do sab ko. waise bhi aaj hum kuch khas nahi karne wale the na.

After about half an hr, finally Priya arrived with her friends. She looked at Ashish with an "Jitni jaldi hosaka hum sab aagaye" look and Ashish just gave an exhausted expression.

Priya: Ashish, tum mujhe apne dost se nahi milvaoge?

Ashish: Arre haan, main to bhul hi gaya. Yeh hai Daya. Aur Daya, yeh meri girlfriend Priya.

Daya: Aapse milke acha laga.

Priya smiled.

Priya: Main tum dono ko meri saheliyo se milati hu.

She started to point at each girl and said their name

Priya: Yeh hai Anju, Pallavi, Parul, Shweta, Aarti, aur yeh Sandhya.

Ashish and Daya: Aap sab se milke acha laga.

Ashish said sarcastically: Aur koi reh toh nahi gaya na?

Priya: Shreya aane wali thi par uska koi zaroori kaam aagaya. Usne kaha ki woh jab free hojayegi tab join karlegi.

Ashish: Acha... ab hum chalein?

All the girls headed towards the stores in the mall in a big group and Ashish and Daya followed them hopelessly.

Everyone entered a store for cosmetics.

Priya to Parul and Sandhya: Arre haan main toh bhul hi gayi ki mujhe ek nayi lipstick chahiye. Maine ek nayi dress li aur uske saath mere koi bhi shades match nahi horahe hain.

Parul: Chalo dekhte hain.

They all went in and Priya started to pick different shades in red. She took a sample one that was particularly dark and applied a little on her hand to see how it went with her complection.

Priya: Yeh toh kuch zyada hi dark hogaya na

Ashish: Nahi baby, yeh toh tumpe bohot suit karta hai. yehi sahi hai.

Priya: Acha? Ek minute, main apne dosto se puch kar dekhti hu. Anju tujhe kya lagta hai? Yeh mujhe suit karega?

Anju: Arre nahi yaar, yeh to bohot dark hai. tu light wala shade try kar na..

Ashish was angry that Priya doesn't agree to his choice.

She tried about 5 other shades before she again asked Ashish: Yeh color kaisa lagega mujhpar? Is baar sahi sahi kehna.

Ashish: Tum isme bilkul Ms. World lagogi jaan.

Priya: Matlab? Main ab nahi lagti?

Ashish with a blank face: Maine aise kab kaha? Main to bas...

Priya: Jaanti hu. Jab tak ladki haan nahi kehti tab tak woh ms. world aur baad me kuch nahi na..

She was boiling up now.

Ashish: Nahi nahi darling... tumse zyada iss duniya mein koi aur sundar lag hi nahi sakta. Tum toh meri jaan ho na.

Priya was still huffing and puffing about the whole thing. She walked away and decided to look for other colors of lip stick making her anger for Ashish visible.

Ashish: Yaar Daya, tu do minute ruk, mujhe isse manana hoga iske pehle ki yeh meri jaan lele.

Daya just laughed and Ashish went to Priya.

Ashish: Jaan, yeh color tumpe kaise lagega? And he picked up a bright orange.

Priya was now fuming with anger: Mazaak kar rahe ho? Yeh color to main use hi nahi karti... Tumhe yeh bhi nahi pata ki mere paas konsi colors hain aur mujhe kya acha lagta hai? tumhe mere saath kuch bhi karna acha nahi lagta. jao main tumse baat nahi karti.

Ashish: Arre darling, meri jaan, yeh saari ladkiyon ki cheezein hain aur meri life main tumse pehle koi ladki thi hi nahi aur maine kisi ki taraf dekha hi nahi to main kaise jaansakta hu ki konsi color girls pe zyada suit karti hai?

With this she calmed down a little bit but was still a little angry.

Ashish: Acha thik hai, yeh kaise lagega? and he picked up a nice shade of brown and she actually liked it.

Priya: Yeh toh bohot acha hai. yeh meri ek dress ke saath bohot acha lagega.

Ashish took a breath of relief because she was no longer angry. He looked at Daya and gave a thumbs up and Daya smiled and signaled that he'll be waiting outside. Ashish said ok and continued to act like he enjoyed shopping with Priya.

Daya: In ladkiyo ke saath shopping karne se to acha hai ki main bahar akele ghumu. my god yeh ladkiyan kitni complicated hoti hain.

He walked out of the shopping complex and was just looking up and down the street. Just as he was about to turn his head to the other side, he saw a girl walking up to the complex. She looked so different from the rest of them. He unknowingly compared her appearance with that of all the girls he just met inside who were covered in inches of make-up and fancy sparkly clothes and this girl looked so simple wearing a simple blue and white kurti and jeans. She didn't have a big purse with her like all the other girls did. she just had a small simple basic one. He was smiling to himself seeing her and he thought "Saari ladkiyan inke jaise kyu nahi ho sakti hain... kitni seedhi-saadhi hai"

Just then some guys started teasing her.

Boy1: Arre ruk jaa meri jaan.

Boy2: Itni jaldi mein kaha jaa rahi hai?

Boy3: Kahi koi boyfriend to nahi hai tera?

Boy4 to all boys: Arre agar hoga bhi to humse behtar thodi na hoga.

Boy5: Hum tumhe ghumane lejaye? Kya kehti hai sweetheart?

She didn't look up at them while passing them and she didn't look back either after she passed them. Then one of the boys came up and blocked her way.

Boy1: Itni jaldi kya hai tujhe? Hum sab baat karrahe hain aur tu hamare saath do minute spend nahi karsakti?

Girl: Mera rasta chodo.

All the boys were now making their way to her.

Boys: Nahi chodenge. Kya kar legi?

Girl: Yeh mat samajhna ki main baaki ladkiyo ki tarah darr jaungi. Main jaanti hu tum jaiso ko kaise handle karte hain.

Boys: acha... toh handle karke bata

She immediately took off her sandal and slapped the boy who stopped her way with the sandal. A few people who were walking by stopped and saw the girl do it.

A senior man: Tumne sahi kiya beta. Aaj kal ke ladko ko najane kya hojata hai ki ek ladki se kaise pesh aana hai yeh bhi bhool gaye. Sharam aani chahiye tum ladko ko.

Another lady: Tumhare maa baap kitne sharminda honge agar unhe pata chalega ki tum ladke aise gande kaam karte ho.

A middle aged man: Tum jaise ladko ki waja se hamari betiya shanti se jee nahi sakti. abhi bhi waqt hai... sudhar jao.

The girl put down her sandal and slid her foot into it and said to the boys: Itna kaafi hai handle karna ya phir police ko bulau?

All the boys bowed their heads down and walked away from there. She was so annoyed with the whole scenario but still made her way into the mall.

Daya who was pleasently surprised at the way she handled the situation just stood there as she passed by him into the mall.

She made her way into the mall and took out her phone in an attempt to call someone but realized her phone was dead. She was now so upset with the way her day was turning out that she almost threw the phone on the ground. Then she made her way into a jewelry store. Daya followed her into the store.

Girl to the shop keeper: Bhayya, mujhe bade jhumke dikhana.

Sales man: Maam, yeh dekhiye, yeh naya stock aaya hai. yeh bohot sundar lagengi aap per.

Girl: Yeh itne chote hain. Mujhe thode bade wale chahiye.

Sales man: Sorry maam, aajkal yehi size ke chal rahe hain toh hamare paas yehi hain. aap agar chahe to ek hafte baad aasakte hain. Tab tak hamare paas aur choices honge.

Girl: Meri saheli ki shaadi yeh saturday ko hai to main next week aake kya karungi.

With that she walked out of the store. She was now very annoyed. She also noticed Daya standing in a corner...

He followed her to another jewelry store where they had better selection. She started looking at them.

Girl: Arre yeh bohot ache hain.

Daya sat next to her: Mere khayaal se yeh aap itna suit nahi karengi.

She was very frustrated with the boys that came across her path outside the mall so she was not interested in talking to some stranger because she thought all boys are perverts.

Girl: Aap kon hote hain mujhe kehne wale ki mujhper kya suit karta hai aur kya nahi...

Daya: Main toh bas apni behen ke liye jhumke lene aaya hu. Socha aapki bhi madad kardu. Agar aapko meri help nahi chahiye to aapki marzi. Par mujhe lagta hai ki aapko meri choice achi lagegi.

Girl: Aap apna kaam dekhiye. mere kaam me dakhal andazi mat kijiye.

She looked to the other side and started to see more earrings.

Daya actually promised Purvi that he'd bring her back Jumkas because that was her craze at the time.

His eyes landed on a pair and he was just touching them to see how beautiful the design was when the girl took them and asked the sales man "Yeh kitne ke hain bhayya"?

Daya: Dekhiye, inko maine pasand kiya hai to yeh main khareedunga.

Girl: Nahi, inhe pehle maine apne haatho mein liya toh yeh main hi lungi.

Daya: Yeh kya baat hui, main inhe lene hi wala tha ki tumne apni taraf khench liya.

Girl: OOO hello, yeh meri choice hai, maine pehle pick kiya toh main hi khareedungi.

Daya: Itni si baat pe aap gussa kyu hoti hain? Main abhi iska solution nikaalta hu.

To sales man: Aapke paas doosra pair hai bilkul aisa hi?

Salesman: Nahi sir, yeh aakhri hai.

Daya to the girl: Dekhiye, meri behen ko aise jhumke bohot pasand hai, please aap kuch aur select kar lijiye na.

Girl: Aapki behen ke liye aap kuch aur select kar lijiye kyuki yeh ab mere hain.

She said to sales man: Iski kya price hai?

He gave a price and she paid. She was about to walk out of the door...

Daya: Suniye...

Girl: Kya hai?

Daya: Mera naam Daya hai. Maine aapko niche un ladko ko sabak sikhate hue dekha. Mujhe bas aapse kehna tha ki her ladki ko aapki tarah hona chahiye. Aap bohot bahadur hain.

Girl: Maine aapse pucha aapka naam? aur waise bhi saare ladke ek jaise hi hote hain. her ladka kisi na kisi ladki ko pareshan karta hi hai. Aap bhi to karrahe hain mujhe pareshaan.

Daya: arre, main aapse sirf isliye keh raha hu kyu ki main CID main hu aur main her roz najaane kitne cases dekhta hu jaha ladki apne aap ko defend nahi karpati aur uska pati ya boyfriend ya phir koi raste par jane wala awara ladka satata hai. I admire a girl like u.

Girl: Thank you.

She was still annoyed. She was heading out when Daya again called her out.

Daya: Suniye...

Girl: Ab kya hai?

Daya: Aapne apna naam nahi bataya?

Girl: Mera naam Pari hai. Ab khush? Ab main jau? ya aap phir se mera picha karenge?

Daya smiled at her and said bye.

Daya went back to the sales man and asked him to show jhumkas similar to the ones the girl just took with her. He found another pair and took them and went out of the store. He looked in all directions but couldn't see Pari anywhere. He just smiled to himself thinking no girl has ever spoken to him so harshly. He was always admired by girls and girls always were flirty with him but this one was so ordinary that he found himself attracted to her. He came out of his thoughts when his phone started to ring.

Ashish: Yaar kaha hai tu?

Daya: Main bas building mein hi hu. Shopping hogayi kya sab ki?

Ashish: Kya mazaak kar raha hai yaar... abhi toh woh cosmetics store se bahar nikle hain. Abhi najaane kitne aur stores jaana baaki hai. par haan sab ne lunch break lene ka decision liya hai. Tu bhi aaja, saath main lunch karte hain.

Daya: Acha tum log kaha ho?

Ashish: Food court ke aas paas. Tu aaja.

Daya started to make his way down to the food court since the jewelry store was on the 3rd floor.

As Pari was making her way downstairs she ran into Shweta, who was just going into the rest room.

Shweta: Arree Shreya tuu...

Pari: hiii Shweta. Sorry yaar maine tum logo ko call nahi kiya. Mera phone battery dead hogaya.

Shweta: Koi baat nahi. Main bas rest room jaa rahi thi. Tu bhi chal na. Apna make up thik karle tab tak.

Pari: Tu jaanti hai na ki main make up use nahi karti. Par chal.. mujhe tujhe batana hai ki aaj kya hua.

They both went in and came out 10 minutes later and started walking towards the foor court and Shweta was totally shocked at the whole incident with the boys.

Shweta: Tujhe aisa nahi karna chahiye tha yaar. Agar woh ladke wapas aagaye to?

Pari: Agar saari ladkiya kuch nahi karengi to aise awara ladke hadd se bahar hojayenge. Kisi ko toh samjhana chahiye na unhe.

Priya: Kisko kya samjhanaa chahiye?

Shweta described the whole scene and all the girls were a little surprised that Pari did that.

Ashish: Shreya ne jo kiya bilkul sahi kiya. I'm with you Shreya.

Pari: Thanks Ashish bhayya.

Now she was telling the girls: Waise maine apne jhumke khareed liye. yeh dekho

Anju: Arre yaar tujhe itni pyaari jewelry kaha se milti hai. Main jitna bhi dhundhu mujhe kabhi mere choice ka nahi milta.

Parul: Haan Shreya, teri choice bohot achi hai.

Shreya thought about Daya who picked those first and she fought her way into buying them for herself. Just then she heard someone talking to everyone

Daya: Toh kaisi rahi aap sab ki shopping?

Priya: Bohot achi ja rahi hai.

Ashish: Unse kya puchta hai yaar... mujhse puch ki shopping kitni achi ja rahi hai. itna maza aaraha hai ki main abhi isi waqt marne ko bhi tayyar hu..

Daya and all the girls laughed and Priya eyed him in anger.

Priya: Daya ji, aap mere ek aur saheli se nahi mile... and she pointed towards Shreya.

Priya: Yeh..

Daya: Arre aap, aap Priya ji ki saheli hain?

Pari was a little annoyed thinking: "Yeh yaha phir se..."

Pari: Ji. Aapko koi takleef hai kya?

Daya understood she was still angry a little about all the events so he left it at that.

Priya to Shreya in a slow voice: Tujhe ho kya gaya hai? Unhone aisa kya kehdiya jo itna bhadak rahi hai.

Pari: Mera aaj mood bilkul thik nahi hai to bas mujhse aur sawaal mat pucho.

Priya: Acha thik hai. kuch khaa le shayad tera mood thik hojaye.

They all had lunch and Daya and Pari were mostly quiet. Daya had a reason in that he didn't know all the girls but Shreya was quiet for her own reasons.

Aarti: Daya ji, aapki koi girlfriend hai?

Daya: Nahi Aarti ji.

Sandhya: Kyu nahi? Aap toh itne handsome hain aur phir koi bhi ladki aapko paa kar khush hogi.

Daya: That's sweet of you par mere paas itna waqt hi nahi hai ki main ek girlfriend maintain kar saku.

Parul: Toh agar waqt hota to aap girlfriend maintain karte?

Daya was feeling a little awkward answer all questions: Ha haan.

Pallavi: Aapko kaisi ladki chahiye Daya ji? Shayad hamari nazai main aapke liye koi ho toh aapki setting kar denge.

Daya decided he'll put in some thought before answering that one. After a few seconds he said: Koi bhi seedhi saadhi simple si ladki jo hamesha sahi kare aur sahi soche aur society ki fikar na kare. Jo apne aap ko kamzoor na samjhe. Jo apne pairo par khada hona chahe.. Jo life main kuch banna chahe.

Priya: Arre yeh saari qualities toh hamari Shreya mein hain... and everyone giggled and Shreya was upset so she said she'll be right back.

Daya on the other hand didn't even hear Priya's comment because he was thinking about Pari and his little encounters with her.

They all finished lunch and went right back to shopping. This time Daya didn't go anywhere because he was unknowingly attracted to Pari and wanted to spend some time around her.

All the girls went into a saree store and they were all selecting different colors. Shreya was looking around and turned to where Daya was standing and saw him pick up a sari that was a bright red one with some gold design on it. Shreya looked away and thought "Iski choice aur meri choice kuch zyada hi milti hai". Then she went to the other end of the store and was looking at simple design saris when Daya came next to her and picked up one particular sari that was offwhite with black design/embroidery. He said "Yeh shayad aapko suit karega"

Shreya was a little calmer now so she didn't get angry or upset that Daya was suggesting something to her. She said "Haan yeh achi toh hai par main ise ab nahi khareedungi. mere khayaal se shaadi ke lilye kuch zyada hi simple hoga"

Daya was smiling because for once she didn't reply in anger. He simply said "Acha aap shaadi ke liye sari dhundh rahi hain"

Shreya just nodded and continued on to look for saris that she might like.

Daya and Ashish walked out of the store and waited for the girls to finish their shopping while they chatted about current affairs.

Finally after what seemed like two hours, all the girls came out with a bag each because they all bought saris. Priya came straight to Ashish and said "Yeh lo pakdo. Ab hum dresses bhi dekh lete hain. Tum log chaho to aasakte ho. warna yahi ruko aur hum jate hain." Ashish wanted to go so Daya too went along.

As soon as they went in, all the girls handed their bags to the boys and started selecting dresses.

Shreya was now in much better mood so she was smiling and excited to see all the dresses. Daya was standing at a distance from her feeling an unknown joy looking at her. He thought to himself: Pari muskuraate hue kitni pyari lagti hai... HE too was smiling because she was smiling.

Most of the girls had one dress picked out and one after the other went into the trial room to try out dresses. Shreya still hadn't found one she likes so she was still looking. She finally found one and looked happily at it when she saw Daya nodding in a no. So hesitantly looked down at the dress and back and him and put it back on the rack and picked another one and looked at Daya again. This time he gestured to say "50-50" but no. This time she was about to pick a dress and looked up at Daya and he made gestures to say he wanted her to try out the one next to the one she was about to pick. She looked down and picked it up and smiled. She looked at Daya and gave a thumbs up hinting that she too likes it and smiled. Daya smiled back at her and then she was gone to be with the other girls.

All the girls were surrounded near the change room.

Anju: Yaar, mujhe Daya ji bohot pasand aane lage hain. Kitne cute hain na.

Pallavi: Arre haan... agar mera boyfriend nahi hota to main yeh chance haath se nahi jane deti.

Aarti: Haan yaar, kaash woh meri taraf dekhte. main to unke dekhne se hi mar jaungi.

Sandhya: Par unhe to koi simple si ladki chahiye aur aisi ladki jo life main kuch banna chahti hai... main toh kisi ki patni banke khush hu.

Shreya was thinking about the description Daya gave about the girl he wanted in his life and was smiling to herself thinking "Agar unhe main pasand aagayi toh? Nahi nahi... woh mujhe kyu pasand karenge. Woh sirf mujhe admire karte hain kyu ki maine un ladko ko ek sabak sikhaya. Warna toh woh meri taraf dekhte bhi nahi"

Parul: Shreya, tu kaha kho gayi hai?

Shreya came out of her thoughts.

Shweta: Tera yeh dress bohot sundar hai yaar. Tujhe hamesha pata hota hai ki kaise dresses tujh par suit karte hain.

Shreya just smiled but thought about Daya's interest in the dress she chose. She was starting to like him now. One after the other, all girls tried on their choice of dress and were satisfied with their selection. They all went to cashier and paid for their dresses and came out. Then Aarti said "Yaar mujhe jeans kharidna hai. Yeh aakhri stop hai. pakka."

All the girls were a little tired but went along with her. Priya found particular interest in jeans.

Priya: Ashish, main bhi ek jeans leti hu.

Ashish: Jaan, tum sari aur dresses mein bohot sundar lagti ho. jeans mein shayad moti lagogi.

Then he realized what he said and she was of course fuming with anger. He went after her to butter her up so they went into that store now leaving all the shopping bags with Daya outside the store. Shreya saw Daya struggling with about 20 bags and decided to help him out.

Pari: main kuch bags lelu?

Daya passed her some bags.

Pari: Aap ki choices achi hai. Kitni ladkiyo ki help ki hai aapne?

Daya: arre, aap yeh kya keh rahi hain? Aaj tak maine kisi bhi ladki ki taraf dekha bhi nahi.

Pari: To aapko kaise pata ki konsi dress mujh par achi lagegi?

Daya: Aap par konsi dress achi lagti hai yeh batane ke liye mujhe kisi aur ki taraf dekhne ki zaroorat nahi hai.

Pari: Thank you.

Daya: Kis liye?

Pari: aapne mujhe dress selet karne mein help kiya.

Daya: waise aapki choice bhi buri nahi thi. Aapko meri baat sunne ki zaroorat nahi thi.

Pari: haan par mujhe aapki pasand zyada pasand aayi isliye wahi dress li jo aapne pasand ki.

Just them Pallavi came out talking on the phone with her boyfriend. She promised him that she'll meet him around 7 pm but it's 630 and she's still in the shopping mall. She was trying to convince him to move the meeting time to 8 or a little after 8. She finished her chat and went back into the store.

Daya: Aapki saari saheliyo ke boyfriends hain?

Pari: Sabhi ke nahi hai. Sirf Pallavi aur Priya.

Daya: Aur aapka?

Pari smiled a little: nahi. Mere paas itna waqt nahi hai boyfriend maintain karne ka. Main ek police officer banna chahti hu aur uski training aur preparation karne ke time pe mujhe kuch aur nahi sujhta.

Daya was totally impressed by her will to do something. He said: Yeh bohot achi baat hai. Mujhe laga hi tha ki aap kisi aise hi field mein interest rakhti hain.

Pari: Woh kaise?

Daya thinking back to her bravery earlier today: Bas aapko dekh kar pata chal jata hai.

Aarti: Arre tum dono yaha kya karrahe ho? Andar chalke hamari madad karo na.

Daya: Nahi nahi... mujhe ladkiyo ke kapdo ke bare mein kya pata. Main yahi thik hu.

Aarti then looking at Shreya: Tu toh andar chal.

Pari unwilling to go from there: Nahi yaar mujhe nahi jaana andar. Mujhe waha se kuch khareedna hi nahi hai to kya karu.

Aarti: Chal ke hamari madad toh kar sakti hai na?

Pari had no choice but to go in. When in store, she kept looking out hoping to catch a glimpse of Daya. He too was getting a little anxious trying to look at her. At one point, she almost came to the door slowly to peep out without making herself noticeable but Daya saw her. He took a step to the right and saw her trying to look at him. The second he saw her, she instantly stood straight and ran back in. He was smiling because he to was trying to catch a glimpse of her but she didn't notice.

After a half an hr they all came out and were looking happy with their purchase.

Ashish: Ab hum sab dinner per chalte hain. Kya kehte ho Daya?

Daya was looking at Pari and she looked down feeling a little shy. He asked still looking at Pari "Sab chal rahe hain?"

Ashish: Haan... sab chal rahe hain? Kyu girls?

Pallavi: Main nahi ruk sakti kyu ki maine dinner ka wada apne boyfriend se kiya hai. Aap log enjoy karo. Main chalti hu.

She left and the rest of them got into two cars to go to the nearest restaurant.

Daya and Shreya were in the same car. Daya was sitting at the front next to Ashish and Shreya was in the back.

Ashish: Toh, sab ki shopping ache se hui? Saara kuch khareed liya na? PHir se hame shopping par jane ki zaroorat to nahi?

Priya: Haan Ashish, abhi ke liye toh hum sab set hain! Haan par next month phir se shopping per jana hoga kyu ki ek aur shaadi hai.

Ashish just nodded in a frustrated "no" but said nothing else. Daya was trying to catch a glimpse of Shreya finding no interest in the conversation going on in the car.

They finally got to the restaurant and everyone went in. They all sat at the table and ordered their fav. dishes. Ashish took out Daya's camera and decided to take some pictures of everyone. He asked daya to take one of himself and Priya, then of all the girls together and then all the girls along with Ashish and then smaller groups of girls and so on. When the girls were deciding on poses, Daya decided to click a picture of Shreya alone. He went on to click some more pictures and then the food arrived. Everyone enjoyed the food.

Ashish: Are Daya, sare pictures mujhe fwd kar dena.

Daya: Haan haan kyu nahi.

Just then Priya's phone rang: Hello?

After the hello she fell silent for a few minutes and then passed the phone on to Shreya saying it's her mother.

Pari: Hello maa?

The signal was bad so she decided to step out of the restaurant to talk.

Pari: Hello maa, ab sunai de raha hai?

Shreya's mom: Haan, tu kaha hai? Tune kaha ki tu mall pohonchte hi call karegi aur ab tak koi call nahi. Tu thik toh hai na?

Pari: Haan maa. Mera phone dead hogaya tha aur yaha aate hi shopping mein busy hogayi to phone karne ka khayal dimag se nikal gaya. sorry maa.

mom: Dekh Shreya, hame is tarah dara mat. Aise kaise baat dimag se nikal jayega? Khaas ab jab teri shaadi hone wali hai tab to tujhe aur bhi sambhal ke rehna hoga. Aise ghar se itni der bahar mat ghuma kar beta. Yeh sahi nahi hai.

Shreya was not at all happy with the whole marriage arrangement and she had told her parents several times that she doesn't want to get married but they didn't listen to her. They said "Abhi yeh keh rahi hai par shaadi ke baad tujhe samajh aayega ki hum tere piche kyu pade the"

Pari: Thik hai maa, main thodi der mein ghar aajaungi. aap chinta mat kijiye.

She cut the call when she heard some noice behind her.

She turned and instantly her mouth was covered and she was being carried away from the restaurant.

Daya was thinking: Yeh Pari 15 mins pehle bahar gayi hai apne parents se baat karne. Abhi tak kyu nahi aayi?

Just then his phone started to ring and he took advantage of it to go outside. He answered his call while walking out.

Daya: Haan Abhijeet, bata kaise call kiya?

Abhijeet: Yaar tujhe kal hi wapas aana hoga. Yaha par ek case lodge hua hai jisme tere input ki zaroorat hai. Main shayad kal kisi aur kaam se bahar jaunga. ACP sir aisa hi kuch keh rahe the.

Daya: Thik hai Abhijeet. Main abhi phone rakhta hu.

After he cut the call, he was rigorously looking to find Pari but couldn't. His heart started beating really fast not knowing where she was.

He ran from street to street trying to find her. Finally after running for about 20 minutes, he found her but not in a good condition.

She was trying to fight off the boys that were teasing her this morning. Her kruti sleeves were ripped off and the rest of the kurti had rips in odd places, she had scars on her face from the boys slapping her to stop screaming. Her leg was injured and there was blood coming out of the wound. She was almost ready to collapse and one of the boys was saying: "Hame sabak sikhane chali tum. Ab dekho tumhe hum kaisa sabak sikhate hain"

Just as he finished that sentence, Daya instantly hit him hard from the back and he fell to the ground. Shreya was almost unconsious but saw Daya and finally felt relaxed. The boys were frozen in their places because they were so afraid of Daya as one of their partners is lying on the ground unconsious with blood coming out of his mouth. They all stepped back from Shreya but stood there in fear not knowing what to do. Daya got her to sit up and wrapped his jacked around her and said, tum yahi ruko main abhi aata hu.

Now the boys knew what was coming. They all started to run but Daya too ran after them and grabbed and hit every one of the boys to pulp. In the end everyone was on the ground unconsious and Daya made his way back to his Pari but she wasn't there.

Daya: Pari? Kaha ho tum? He now started to scream out her name at the top of his lungs.

HE started running aimlessly not knowing where to find her. Then finally he ran into Ashish.

Ashish: Daya, tu kaha chala gaya yaar?

Daya was in no mood to make small talk. He was breathing heavily and all he could say was: Woh... woh...

Ashish: Woh thik hai. Sabhi use ghar lekar gaye hain. woh thik hojayegi.

Daya: Main usse milna chahta hu. Abhi.

Ashish: Mujhe nahi lagta yeh sahi waqt hai. Woh bohot ghabrayi hui thi. usse rest ki zaroorat hai. bechari ko bohot chote bhi lagi hain.

Daya: Mujhe usse abhi milna hai. aise kaise woh yaha se ja sakti hai mujhe kuch bataye bagair?

Ashish: Yaar woh behoshi ki halat mein thi. usko doctor attention ki aur aaraam ki zaroorat hai. Woh abhi shock mein hai Daya. Tu usse kal millena.

Daya was slowly calming down and he said: Thik hai.

Ashish: Bechari ki ek mahine mein shaadi hai... aur uske saath yeh sab hogaya. Na jaane ab uske parivaar wale kya soch rahe honge.

Daya was shocked: Shaadi?

Ashish: Haan yaar, uski shaadi 6 mahine pehle set hui thi. Sabhi kitne excited the. Ab na jane kya hoga.

Daya was still in shock. He didn't know what to say. He was so lost and confused about what to think now. He aimlessly walked away without even saying bye or goodnight to Ashish. He walked all the way to his hotel room. He sat on his bed still without an expression on his face and finally, a tear drop rolled down his cheek and he just sat...

**_Flashback ends._**

Daya: Uske baad agle din main Mumbai aagaya.

Abhijeet: Itna sab kuch hua aur tune mujhe kuch nahi bataya?

Daya: Kya batata Abhijeet? Yeh ki zindagi mein pehli baar mujhe ek ladki itni pasand aayi aur mujhe milte hi mujhse door hogayi?

Abhijeet: Tune Ashish ko call karke pucha ki woh kaisi hai?

Daya: Haan, ek hafte baad call kiya toh usne kaha ki ab woh thik hai.

Abhijeet: Uski shaadi hui?

Daya: Mujhme yeh sawal karne ki himmat hi nahi hui. Aur phir mujhe jaanna bhi nahi tha. Woh mere khayalo mein rehgayi.

Abhijeet: Main usse baat karu?

Daya: Nahi Abhijeet. Agar uski shaadi hogayi hai to main uske family main problems nahi create karna chahta.

Abhijeet: Yaar puchne mein kya jata hai.

Daya: Mujhe nahi jaanna Abhijeet. Agar uski shaadi hogayi to mere dil mein jo choti si khushi hai woh bhi chali jayegi. Mujhe nahi jaanna ki uski personal life kaisi hai.

Abhijeet: Main samajh sakta hu Daya. Par mujhe lagta hai tujhe usse ek baar toh puch lena chahiye. Agar shaadi nahi hui toh tu usse apne dil ki baat bata payega aur teri life mein khushiya hi khushiya hongi.

Daya: Agar shaadi hogayi toh? yeh thoda bohot sukoon bhi chala jayega. Ab mein iske bare mein kuch baat nahi karna chahta Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Thik hai Daya. Par soch le ki ek sawal karne se teri zindagi poori tarah se badal sakti hai.

Daya: Good night Abhijeet.

With this Abhijeet left, feeling sad that Daya was tormenting himself for the last two years regarding Shreya.

Daya didn't want to think anymore and decided to force himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone, i'm glad ki mera last chapter aap sab ko pasand aaya. Yeh chapter last chapter jitna bada nahi hai par umeed hai ki aap sab ko pasand aayega. Please review and tell me what you think about it :) **_

Next day:

Shreya woke up with the biggest smile on her face. She was over the moon thinking about Daya and that she gets to see him in an hour and that she'll see him every day for as long as they work there! She happily went for a shower. She got out and picked out her best outfit to wear to work and then went into the kitchen to make herself breakfast.

On the other hand, Daya woke up grumpy and angry thinking about the whole shreya ki shaadi topic. He was in no mood to do anything today. He almost wanted to call Abhijeet and tell him that he isn't feeling well but then thought against it. He unwillingly went into the shower and got out, got dressed, and went straight to bureau without having any breakfast. While driving to the bureau, he decided he will not think much about Shreya and he will keep his distance from her to protect her private life.

He was the first one there so he got straight to work thinking twice. Soon after, Abhijeet came in.

Abhijeet: Kya baat hai Daya? Aaj itni jaldi? Kahi kal raat nind nahi aayi kya?

Daya: Aisi baat nahi hai Abhijeet. Bas jaldi uth gaya to jaldi aagaya.

Abhijeet: Oooo toh kisi ka intezaar ho raha hai?

Daya: Yeh kya bakwaas kar rahe ho Abhijeet? Kaam karne doge please? Bohot kaam hai.

Abhijeet understood that something isn't right with Daya today and he had a good idea why. So he left him alone to do his work.

Soon after Rajat, Sachin, Nikhil, Purvi, Pankaj, and Freddy came in too and went to their respective desks but Shreya didn't come yet. Even though Daya wanted to look like he doesn't care about it, he was worried for her. He wanted to call her to see if everything is ok. It was now 10 am and she still didn't come in. Daya was now really anxious and didn't know what to do. He was about to ask Purvi about her when she entered.

Shreya in a hurry: Good morning sir, sorry woh...

Daya: CID join karne ke doosre hi din late? Yeh hai tumhari dedication? Pata nahi har koi CID team kaise join karleta hai.

Shreya wanted to explain herself but Daya didn't give her a chance. Abhijeet came to calm Daya down but again he wouldn't listen. His anger was hitting the roof.

ACP: Yeh kya ho raha hai yaha? Aur Shreya, maine jo kaam tumhe diya woh kiya?

Shreya was crushed by Daya's attitude. She forced a formal smile and said: "Ji sir"

ACP: Good. Now everyone get back to work.

Shreya looked at Daya in an attempt to understand why he screamed at her without even letting her explain herself. Daya looked at her apologitically and looked down. Then he didn't know what to say so he walked away. Shreya almost had tears in her eyes but she composed herself because she was in the Bureau.

Purvi: Kaha tha na ki Daya sir kaam ke waqt bohot serious hote hain...

Shreya: Haan. Galti ho tab serious hona sahi hai. Bina kisi galti ke mujhe itna sunaya aur eke baar bhi sorry nahi kaha... yeh to galat hai na?

Purvi: Haan, galat to hai. Shayad tumse baad mein baat karenge.

Shreya: Agar unhe mujhe baat karni bhi hai to main unse baat nahi karungi. Mujhe bohot bura laga...

She then got to work and had Rajat and Nikhil help her with her tasks. Daya who overheard the whole conversation between Purvi and Shreya was feeling so bad. he thought "mera gussa karne ka irada nahi tha Shreya, main tumhare liye pareshaan tha. tum waqt per nahi aayi to main darr gaya ki kahi kuch galat na hogaya ho. Main tumse kaise naraaz ho sakta hu. Tum toh meri Pari ho na"

Purvi saw Daya in deep thought and came to him and nudged him "Aapki taraf se main Shreya ko sorry boldu?"

Daya: Nahi, maine galti ki hai to main hi sorry bolunga.

Purvi: Yeh bhi sahi hai. Waise bhai, aapko nahi lagta aaj aap kuch zyada hi emotional hogaye jab Shreya late aayi to?

Daya: Purvi... mazaak bohot hogaya ab kaam karo jao.

Purvi giggled and went back to work.

Every so often Shreya looked up to see what Daya was up to and every time he would be either on the phone talking to his informer or some contacts related to the case. But every time she looked down, Daya looked at her hoping she'd glance at him just once. Finally, when daya got off the phone with someone, he looked around for Abhijeet to discuss the information he found and stopped his gaze at Shreya. Just then she too looked up. He could tell that she was hurt but he didn't want to talk to her now. HE wanted to wait till the end of the day.

Soon it was lunch and mostly everyone went to have lunch. Shreya was still at her desk figuring something out and Sachin was helping her. Daya thought "evening tak main wait nahi kar sakta. Mujhe shreya se abhi baat karna chahiye. magar kaise... Sachin uske saath hai. Usko yaha se kaise bhagau?"

Just then purvi called Sachin and said "yaar tum and shreya kaam lunch ke baad bhi kar sakte ho na. Abhi toh aajao". Sachin was convinced but Shreya said she wanted to stay and finish something so she stayed back.

Daya thought: Yeh sahi mauka hai. main abhi baat karta hu.

Daya walked up to Shreya: Shreya, woh...

Shreya didn't have eye contact with Daya. She stood in her spot and said: Yes sir?

Daya: Shreya main kehna chahta tha ki i'm sorry. Aaj subah mujhe tumpar itna chillana nahi chahiye tha. Kisi aur ka gussa tumpar dikhana galat baat hai. Isliye, i'm sorry.

Shreya melted in two seconds. She instantly smiled and said: Chalta hai sir. waise bhi, CID join karna ek baat hai aur apne aap ko sabit karna alag baat hai. Jab tak main apne aap ko prove nahi karungi tab tak aisi baatein sunne ko milengi hi na.

Daya: Tumne meri baat ko seriously liya Shreya. Sach mein mera intention yeh nahi tha.

Shreya with a smile: It's ok sir. Aapne mujhse sorry kaha yehi mere liye bohot hai. waise aapka gussa dekh kar lagta hai ki aapne subah kuch khaya nahi hai.

Daya smiled and said: Sahi kaha. Subah khane ka mann hi nahi kiya.

Shreya: Aur ab?

Daya: Tumse baat hogayi to ab pet bhar ke khaunga.

Shreya: Matlab agar main aapse subah baat karti to aap breakfast karlete?

Daya realized wht he said and didn't know what to say in response.

Daya: Chalein?

Shreya: Ji sir.

They both were heading towards the cafeteria when from behind...

Person: Shreya?

Shreya looked back and saw him and went from all smiles to the most serious expression. Daya noticed it and did not want to leave her because she didn't look very comfortable.

Person: Shreya, main tumse do minute baat kar sakta hu?

Shreya: Kaho

Person: Kahi bahar chalein?

Shreya: Nahi. Tumhe jo bhi kehna hai, yehi kaho. aur do minute mein kaho. Mere paas waqt nahi hai.

Person: Shreya, meri galti ki aur saza mat do yaar. Aur kitna sataogi? Chalo ab yeh CID ka job tujhe suit bhi nahi karta. main tumhe tumse behtar jaanta hu Shreya. Ab chalo.

Shreya: Tum mujhe mujhse zyada jaante ho na? Toh phir kyu kiya jo kiya? Mujhpar yakeen nahi tha? Waise bhi, tumne jo kiya isme meri hi bhalayi hai. ab tumhare do minute pure hogaye. Jao yaha se.

Daya was standing there observing the whole situation not knowing what's going on. He wanted to ask Shreya but wasn't sure how to ask it without sounding intrusive.

Person: Shreya ek chance aur dede. at least hamari dosti ke khatir to dede.

Shreya: Dosti ke hi khatir tumhe yeh do minute baat karne ka mauka diya. ab phir tumhari shakal mujhe mat dikhao warna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.

With that threat, the man walked away from there.

Daya: Shreya, woh aadmi kon tha?

Shreya: Koi nahi. Mujhe uske bare mein baat nahi karni. ab lunch karne chalein?

Daya wanted to know but didn't say anything. They just walked over to the cafeteria and sat with everyone and had their lunch. Shreya was looking dull so Daya decided to cheer her up.

Daya: Hum sab ko picnic pe jana chahiye. kya kehte ho sab log?

Everyone cheered on saying it's a great idea. Shreya just smiled.

Daya: Are Shreya hamare sheher mein nayi aayi hai. Hame use nayi jagah ki sair karani chahiye nai?

Abhijeet: Kya baat hai Daya, aaj subah tu itna gussa tha aur ab itne shaandaar ideas de raha hai? Baat kya hai?

Daya: Abhijeet tu bhi na... main to sabke liye sochta hu to nayi baat kya hai?

Abhijeet: Achaa... jab Purvi aayi thi tab koi picnic nahi thi.. Jab Sachin, nikhil aaye tab picnic nahi thi... to ab kya special hai?

Daya: Chup kar Abhijeet. Hum picnic jaa rahe hain aur yeh khushi ki baat hai.

Ahijeet: Toh sab ready hain picnic par jane ke liye?

Nikhil and Sachin: Ham toh ready hain.

Pankaj and Freddy were already planning on what food to take with them on the picnic.

Purvi and Rajat were also nodding along in yes.

Abhijeet was on the phone with TArika telling her about the plan already.

Shreya was quiet. Seeing everyone busy, Daya went near her and said slowly: Tumhare liye plan kiya. Acha laga?

Shreya: Iski kya zaroorat thi sir? Meri wajah se sab ka din block kiya aapne.

Daya: Sab ka din gaya toh gaya par tum muskurati raho. Muskurate hue achi lagti ho.

Shreya was uplifted by what he said. She smiled and said.: Thank you.

Daya felt a little awkward but said: You're welcome lekin hum itne formal kyu ban rahe hain?

Shreya laughed at that and Daya was happy again. Everyone planned it for the weekend after next because then Shreya and Purvi were going shopping and everyone knew that from yesterday's lunch conversation.

The day went by. It was 10 or so minutes before the ended and Daya noticed that Shreya was now doing better. HE still wanted to know what was going on with that person that came during lunch and asked shreya for a second chance. Aakhir kya chal raha tha Shreya ki life mein? He wanted to know so much but he was afraid to know the details. He thought: Agar puchta hu aur usne bataya ki pati ke saath jhagda hua to main mar hi jaunga. Agar nahi puchta hu to mujhe bechainy hogi.

Itne mein Purvi ne puch liya: Shreya baat kya hai? Aaj tu itni udaas kyu hai? Koi pareshani hai kya?

Shreya: Are nahi Purvi. Bas aise hi, maa papa ki yaad aagayi toh soch rahi thi.

Purvi: Tum ghar se door kab se thi?

Shreya: 6 mahine hogaye.

Purvi: Woh Ahmedabad main hain?

Shreya: Haan wahi hain.

Purvi: Kahi maa papa ka naam leke apne koi special dost ko toh miss nahi karrahi ho?

Shreya was now looking at Daya who was acting like he was reading through his files while listening to their conversation intently: Unhe kaise miss karsakti hu, woh meri aakho ke saamne hi hain.

Purvi looked in the direction Shreya was looking in: Daya sir?

Shreya: Kya? Nahi nahi, main bas aise hi dekh rahi thi. Meri life mein koi special nahi hai.

Purvi: Achaaaaa... main nahi maanti.

Shreya was now serious: Chup kar Purvi, meri life mein koi bhi nahi hai aur ab kisi ke liye jagah bhi nahi hai.

Purvi: Shreya mein mazaak kar rahi thi. Tum serious kyu hogayi?

Shreya was now disturbed: bas aise hi. Mujhe abhi chalna chahiye. Kal milte hain. Bye Purvi.

Purvi waved back but felt bad that she upset Shreya in some way. Daya thought: Ab kisi ke liye jagah bhi nahi hai? Matlab kya? Usne pakka kaha ki uski life mein koi nahi hai. Shayad mujhe usse baat karleni chahiye.

Abhijeet: Shreya ek minute

Shreya turned back: Ji sir?

Abhijeet: Aaj main tumhe ghar chod du?

Shreya: Nahi sir iski koi zaroorat nahi hai. Main chali jaungi.

Abhijeet: Tumne mujhe kal bhayya bulaya na? Ab apne bhayya ki baat suno aur chalo mere saath.

Shreya protested but didn't win so she went along with Abhijeet.

Daya on the other hand was now so lost about what to do and now Abhijeet was also gone and that too with Shreya.

In car:

Abhijeet: Shreya aaj bureau mein lunch time pe tumse milne aaya tha ek ladka... woh kon tha?

Shreya: Sir... woh...

Abhijeet: Shreya, hum sab ek family ki tarah kaam karte hain. Koi bhi takleef ho ya museebat ho ya kuch bhi, hum ek doosre se baat karke solve karlete hain. Tum ab is family ka hissa ho aur main nahi chahta ki tumhe koi pareshani ho. Tum akeli nahi ho.

Shreya had tears in her eyes: Sir woh... woh...Raj tha. Uski aur meri sagaai hui thi 2 and half years pehle.

Abhijeet was shocked but he let her speak.

Abhijeet: Phir kya hua Shreya?

Shreya: Shaadi ke ek mahine pehle hum sab friends shopping ke liye bahar gaye the. Tabhi mere saath ek haadsa hua. kuch ladko ne mujhe bohot cheda aur maine apne aap ko defend karne ki koshish ki toh un logo ne mera bura haal kar diya tha. Tabhi Daya sir ne mujhe bachaya tha.

Abhijeet didn't want to interrupt her but she was crying heavily now. He took out his handkerchief and gave it to her. She tried to compose herself but was not successful. She took Abhijeet's handkerchief and wiped off the tears and went on with the story.

Shreya: Woh incident ke 2 din baad Raj hamare ghar aaya.

_**Flashback**_

Raj: Namaste uncle aunty. Aap kaise hain?

Shreya's mom and dad: Hum theek hain beta. Achanak kaise aana hua?

Raj: Uncle woh mera dost bata raha tha ki Shreya ki tabiyat thik nahi hai? Aur kuch ladko ne uska bura haal kar diya tha?

Shreya's mom and dad were speachless. Raj went on: Main Shreya se mil sakta hu? Mujhe uski bohot chinta horahi thi.

Shreya's dad: Haan beta, upar apne kamre mein hai. Jaake mille.

Raj went upstairs and walked into Shreya's room. She had cuts and scraps on her arms and face. She saw him and smiled.

Shreya: Raj, tum kab aaye?

Raj: Meri chodo Shreya, yeh batao ki yeh sab kya hai? Maine kitni baar kaha hai ki aise bekaar ke daring kaam mat kiya karo. Agar woh ladke tumhe ched rahe the toh tum apna rasta badal ke nahi jaa sakti thi? Har jagah apni herogiri dikhane ki zaroorat kya hai tumhe?

Shreya: Herogiri? panch ladke mujhe chedte hain aur tumhe isme meri galti nazar aati hai?

Raj: Tumhari nahi tumhare maa baap ki galti zyada nazar aati hai.

He knew Shreya's parents were her sensitive side. Once he said that, the talk became a big fight.

Shreya: Kya matlab mere maa papa ki galti? Unhone kya kiya? Woh waha par the hi nahi.

Raj: Waha par nahi the to kya hua? Ek ladki ko kaise behave karna chahiye woh sikhadete toh aaj yeh noubat nahi aati.

Shreya: Unhone mujhe khud apne pairo par khada hona sikhaya hai Raj. Tumhare jaise apne maa papa ke paiso par aish karna nahi sikhaya. Main ek zimmedaar ladki hu. Agar mere bas mein kuch hai to mein woh karke hi rahungi.

Raj: Shaadi ke baad tumhara yeh natak nahi chalne wala Shreya. Tum ek ladki ho aur ladki ki tarah rehna sikho. Ladka banne ki koshish mat karo.

Shreya: Ladki hu toh kya hua? Mujhme bhi kuch banne ki kshamata hai.

Raj: Dekho Shreya, yah to tum yeh tumhara natak yaha chod ke mere saath hasi khushi apni zindagi bitao ya phir yeh shaadi tod do aur jo mann me aaye karo.

Shreya: Mujhe yeh shaadi kabhi karni hi nahi thi. Main ek aise insaan ke saath kaise apni life guzaaru jo mujhe kisi kaam ke kaabil hi nahi samajhta. Jo expectations tumhe mujhse hain woh ek kaam wali bai bhi aake kar sakti hai. Ek saaf suthra ghar aur acha khana hi zindagi nahi hai. Society ke liye kuch karna bhi hamara hi farz banta hai.

Raj: Acha, tumhe yeh shaadi karni hi nahi thi? Toh mujhe kyu isme ghaseeta gaya. Tum jaisi ladki se shaadi karne se toh acha hai ki main kuwara hi zindagi guzaarlunga.

Shreya: Bohot achi baat hai. Ab yeh shaadi hi nahi ho rahi hai toh phir mere kamre mein kya kar rahe ho. Get out.

Raj was fuming when Shreya said the last two words. He walked out of the room.

Shreya's mom: Kya hua beta? Sab thik to hai?

Raj: Aap ki kharaab parvarish ki wajah se aapki beti aise bani hai. Woh kabhi kisi ko khushi nahi de sakti.

Shreya's mom and dad were shocked when Raj spoke like this.

Raj: Ab aap uss ladki ki shaadi ke sapne dekhna band kijiye. Main kya usse koi bhi shaadi nahi karega.

Shreya's mom was already crying but her dad said: Beta, tu toh use bachpan se jaanta hai na. Tum dono ache dost bhi ho. Yehi soch kar hum bado ne yeh shaadi ka prastaav rakha aur tumne khud haan kaha tha na?

Raj: Dosti mein uski har choti badi bewakoofi ko bardasth karne ki zaroorat nahi hoti. Shaadi ke baad woh aise hi kisi ki sune bagair aise kaam karti gayi to mera aur mere maa baba ka kya? Hamari izzat ka kya?

Shreya's mom: Beta, jo hogaya use badla nahi jaa sakta par hum Shreya ko samjhayenge.

Shreya was listening to the conversation. She stepped down and said

Shreya: Kya samjhayenge maa aap mujhe? Ki main apne aap ko nahi bachau? Agar koi galat kaam kare toh use karne du?

Raj: Dekha? Yeh hai aapki beti. Koi kaam ki nahi par baatein bade bade.

Shreya: Aur apne aap ko dekha hai? Kya kiya hai apni life mein? Apne maa papa ka paise udaya hai bas. Khud kuch kiya aaj tak? Ek dhang ki naukri bhi ki hai? Kisi par ungli uthane se pehle apne aap ko bhi dekh lena chahiye Raj.

Raj: Mere maa papa paise wale hain isme meri kya galti? Unhone apni saari life mehnat ki hai toh woh saara paisa kya baant denge? Mujhe hi denge na? Agar itna paisa hai toh mujhe kaam karne ki kya zaroorat?

Shreya: Kaam sirf paiso ke liye nahi kiya jata. Kaam karne se khud ki identity banti hai.

Raj: Haan tumhari toh identity ban hi gayi hai ek characterless ladki ki. panch lade the tumhare saath. Bhagwaan jaane kya hua hoga uss raat. Main phir bhi tumhe maaf karke tumse shaadi karna chahtha tha tumhari bhalayi ke liye par tumne woh chance bhi kho diya. ab jao sado sari zindagi. kabhi bhi mere piche mat aana.

Shreya and her parents were completely shocked to hear him call her characterless. All Shreya could do was she walked up to him and slapped him hard and said "Nikal jao mere ghar se. Agar zindagi mein kabhi bhi tumhari shakal dikhai mujhe to tumhari jaan lelungi."

Raj just walked away from there and told his parents everything. In fact he told his parents more than what was true. He told them that Shreya was out with 5 boys and it was common for her to maintain boyfriends like that and all.

Raj's parents flipped out told everyone that "galti khud karke mere bete ko thappad mara. Aise gire hue logo ke saath rishta nahi juda yeh hamari khush kismati hai."

_**Flashback ends.**_

Shreya: Mere maa papa ko kitna kuch sehna pada mere karan. Main Raj ko kabhi maaf nahi kar sakti.

Abhijeet: KYa tumne kabhi Raj se pyar kiya?

Shreya: Nahi. Woh mera ek dost tha. Usse zyada kuch nahi. Shaadi bhi isliye set ki gayi thi kyu ki hamare families ek doosre ko jaante the.

Abhijeet: Shreya, tum apne aap ko kabhi akela mat samjho. hum sab hain tumhare saath. Ab tumhara koi kuch nahi bigaad sakta.

Shreya: Thank you sir.

Abhijeet: Tumhe purani baatein bhula kar aage badhna chahiye. Apna career toh tum ache se bana rahi ho. apni personal life pe bhi dhyaan do. kisi ki bewakoofi ki waja se khud ko takleef mat do Shreya.

Shreya: Nahi sir, mujhme itni himmat nahi hai ki main kisi ladke pe ab vishwaas kar saku. chahe kuch bhi ho jaye, main phir kabhi apne maa papa ko sharminda hone ka mauka nahi dungi.

Abhijeet: Saare ladke ek jaise nahi hote Shreya. Zindagi bohot lambi hai aur usse akele bitane se badi saza aur kuch nahi. Raj ne jo kiya uski saza woh bhugathega hi par tum apne aap ko kis baat ki saza de rahi ho?

Shreya: Main apne aaj se khush hu sir, mujhe iske aage kuch nahi sochna.

Abhiijeet decided he has told her what he wanted to and definitely found out what he wanted to. He drove her home and told her to rest. He went directly to Daya and told him everything.

Daya: Itna kuch hua uske saath?

Abhijeet: Haan Daya, bechari ka ro ro ke bura haal tha.

Daya: Main usse baat karna chahta hu Abhijeet. Main usse milna chahta hu.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys, remember a few days ago I had to fly out somewhere? Well yesterday I was flying in, so I couldn't update sooner. Thank you sooo much for liking the story so far. I will try to update the next chapter sooner :) Thanks for being patient with me. You guys rock!**_

_**Story picks up from where it was left off.**_

Daya: Main usse baat karna chahta hu Abhijeet. Main usse milna chahta hu.

Abhijeet: Daya agar tujhme usse baat karne ki himmat hoti toh aaj Shreya ko ghar mein nahi tu chodta. Main jaanta tha ki tu usse kabhi baat nahi karega aur kabhi nahi puchega.

Daya: Main darta tha Abhijeet aur tu bhi yeh baat jaanta hai ki kyu darta tha. Ab darne ki wajah hi khatam hogayi toh...

Abhijeet: Dekh Daya, Shreya ko uske life ke problems se bahar nikalne ke liye time chahiye. Tere mann mein uske liye jo chinta hai woh mein samajh sakta hu par is waqt tera uski life mein involve hona sahi nahi hai.

Daya: Thanks Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Kis liye?

Daya: Agar aaj tu nahi hota toh pata nahi mein kya karta.

Abhijeet: Acha thik hai ab tu aaraam kar aur zyada stress mat le. Time aane par sab thik ho jayega.

Daya: Khana khaa ke jao. Main bhi order karne hi wala hu. saath mein khaate hain

Abhijeet: Nahi yaar, mujhe kuch kaam hai toh mein nikalta hu. Kal bureau mein milte hain.

Daya: Thik hai Abhijeet.

With that Abhijeet left Daya's house leaving Daya in an unknown happy and sad feeling.

Daya sat on his couch and thought about what Shreya went through in the last two years and every time he thought about Raj, his blood boiled. He thought "Shreya jaisi ladki ka milna har kisi ki kismat me nahi hai. Dhoondhne par bhi uske jaisi koi aur nahi mil sakti. Raj ne kya soch kar uska apmaan kiya aur usse chod diya. Bechari par kya beeti hogi jab yeh sab kuch hua... aur uper se maine bhi daant diya aaj. Mujhe usse baat karna chahiye."

Daya dials her number and the phone rings a few times and then:

Shreya sounding like she's been crying: Hello

Daya: Shreya, main bol raha hu. Tumhari aawaaz ko kya hogaya? Tabiyat to thik hai na?

Shreya: Ji sir, main bilkul thik hu. Kya baat hai sir aapne call kiya?

Daya: Shreya, mujhe laga ki tum aaj bureau mein upset thi. isliye call kiya yeh puchne ke liye ki sab thik toh hai?

Shreya: Haan sir, sab thik hai. Par maa papa ki aaj yaad aa rahi thi toh thoda udaas thi bas.

Daya: Aur kuch nahi?

Shreya: Nahi sir.

Daya: Acha toh mera ek kaam karogi?

Shreya: Kahiye sir, kya kaam karna hai?

Daya: Main tumhe pick up karne aaunga agle 10 minutes mein. Mere saath kahi bahar chalogi?

Shreya was silent for a few seconds, she didn't know what to say because she wasn't expecting Daya to ask her to go out with him. She said: Sir, main aapke saath? Kaha jaana hai? koi kaam aagaya hai?

Daya: Haan Shreya, bohot zaroori kaam aagaya hai. Chalogi mere saath?

Shreya: Ji sir, i'll be ready in 10 minutes.

Shreya went and freshed up, washed her face and made sure her eyes weren't looking like she was crying for the last hour. She wasn't excited or happy that Daya called her up because her thoughts were occupied by Raj and the circumstanes he has created for her.

Daya was at her door step in 10 minutes wearing the same jacket that she returned to him. He called her: Shreya, main tumhare ghar ke bahar hu. Niche aajao.

Shreya: Ji sir, abhi aayi.

She disconnected the call and came downstairs and sat in his car.

Daya: Ab chalein?

Shreya: Ji sir, chaliye.

He drove for 10 minutes and stopped in front of a restaurant.

Shreya: Sir, hum yaha kyu aaye hain?

Daya: Aaj mera khane ka bilkul bhi mann nahi tha. phir socha kyu na ek aise insaan ke saath waqt bitau jise khud khane ka mann na ho. Tab tum yaad aagayi. Tumhe pick up karte karte mujhe bhuk lag gayi toh ab hum yaha restaurant ke samne hain. Andar chalein?

Shreya: Mera khane ka mann nahi hai sir.

Daya: Mere bhi bilkul nahi hai par bhuk toh lagi hai. Aur agar tum nahi khaogi toh main bhi nahi khaunga.

Shreya: Aisa kyu?

Daya: Kyuki tum dukhi ho Shreya. Tumhe dukh mein dekh kar main kaise kha sakta hu?

Shreya: Main dukhi nahi hu. Mujhe bas khaana khane ka mann nahi hai.

Daya: Acha toh kahi aur chalein?

Shreya: Mujhe kahi nahi jaana. Main bas akele rehna chahti hu.

Daya thinking to himself: Ek baar tumhe akela chod ke galati kardi. Is baar wahi galati nahi dohraunga.

Just as he was thinking of how to stay with Shreya longer, he sees a sharp object near his right hand and he gets an idea. Making sure that Shreya isn't watching, he places the sharp item so that when he's turning, it scrapes his hand.

Daya: Thik hai. Tumhari marzi.

He drives out of the parking lot and is making a right turn when suddenly

Daya: Aaaaah, mera haath.

Shreya instantly took his hand in hers and sees blood coming out of it.

Shreya: Sir, gaadi rokiye. aapke haath se toh khoon nikal raha hai.

Daya: Aaaaah, it's ok Shreya, main manage karlunga.

Shreya: Aap abhi gaadi mere ghar ki taraf lejiye. Main aapke chot ko saaf karke bandaid laga dungi.

Daya: Nahi Shreya, uski koi zaroorat nahi hai. main thik hu.

Shreya: Dekhiye, aap honge mere senior bureau mein. Abhi meri baat maaniye nahi toh aapke liye acha nahi hoga.

Daya: Acha... kya karogi agar main tumhari baat na manu toh?

Shreya: toh aap jaha jayenge main aapke saath hi jaungi.

Daya: Main jaa raha hu restaurant. Mujhe bohot bhuk lagi hai.

Shreya: Toh main bhi aapke saath jaungi. Jab tak aap patti nahi karalete main aapka picha nahi chodungi.

Daya to himself: Kaash tum mere picha kabhi nahi chodti toh kitna acha hoga. Waise woh din bhi door nahi.

Daya parked the car in front of the restaurant and walked in and Shreya followed.

Daya to the restaurant staff: Table for two

Shreya: Aur first aid box bhi

Waiter: Aaiye sir, is taraf. Aur madam yeh raha aapke liye first aid box.

Daya sat down on one side and Shreya moved her chair next to Daya and took his right hand. She started to clean his cut and put medication on it when Daya felt some pain and said "aah".

Shreya: I'm sorry... sorry, hogaya bas ek minute aur.

He was looking at how caring she was towards him.

Daya: Kaash main bhi tumhari isi tarah madad kar pata. Tumne toh mujhe mauka hi nahi diya. Bas jaise hawa mein gayab hogayi. Maine kitna dhundha tumhe.

Shreya was avoiding eye contact so she just looked down.

Shreya: Agar aapko meri parwah hoti toh aap mujhe dhundhne zaroor wapas aate. Agar wapas nahi aate toh at least Ashish bhayya se toh mera haal puchte.

Daya: Pucha maine Ashish se. Usne mujse kaha hi tum jaldi thik hojaogi.

Now shreya looked up with his hand in hers. Her eyes were filled with tears.

Shreya: Unse mera number leke call bhi kar sakte the na mujhse khud puchne.

Daya was speachless for a minute: woh...

Waiter: Would you like to order sir?

Shreya droped Daya's hand and moved her chair back to be opposite from Daya's chair.

Daya: Haan woh... uh Shreya tum kya logi?

Shreya: kuch nahi sir.

Daya nodded his head in a no showing that he won't take no for an answer and ordered a dish for the both of them. The waiter left and came back after a few minutes with their desired dishes.

Daya was trying to eat with his spoon but the cut on his hand was hurting too much.

Shreya notcied Daya struggling with his spoon: Laiye, main aapki help kar deti hu.

She took his spoon from his hand and filled it up with rice and took it to his mouth. but Daya didn't open his mouth because his mind still had the picture of the hurt look Shreya had when asking him why he didn't call her.

Daya: Shreya maine tumhe call nahi kiya iski ek wajah hai.

Shreya: Aapko bhook lagi na. aap kha lijiye.

Daya: Mujhe bhook nahi hai.

Shreya: Abhi toh keh rahe the ki bhook hai

Daya: Par ab nahi hai.

Shreya: Acha toh chaliye ab mujhe bhook lagne lagi par main bhi nahi khaungi. Chalte hain.

Daya: Tumhe bhook lagi toh tum khalo.

Shreya: Aapke bina kaise...

Daya looked at her and said nothing. Just picked up her spoon and filled it with food and brought it to her mouth. She ate it. and she too fed him and he quietly ate.

They finished their meals.

Waiter cleared the table: Would you like to order dessert sir?

Daya: Mujhe aur kuch nahi chahiye. Shreya?

Shreya was looking at the menu and found 3 different things she liked.

Shreya: mujhe ye chocolate fudge cake chahiye... nahi nahi mujhe double chocolate ice cream chahiye... hmmm nahi, mujhe chahiye strawberry vanilla ice cream... ab main kya karu? mujhe toh sab kuch khana hai

Daya: Waiter, aap yeh 3 choices lana.

Waiter: Ji sir.

Shreya looked up at him smiling and clearly happy like a kid. Just then, a couple sitting next to their table:

Girl: Dekha, usko jo chahiye uske pati ne bina kuch kahe order kiya... aur tum ho ki meri ek nahi sunte.

Boy: Arre jaan, maine tumhe kabhi kuch khane se roka hai?

Girl: Mujhe abhi khana tha cake par nahi... tum kaha meri baat maante ho... Waiter ne pucha na ki desert mein kya lenge aur tumne kaha kuch nahi... dekha, yehi hai tumhara pyar mere liye.

Daya and Shreya were watching their cute fight and smiling. Now the boy looked at them

Boy: bhaisahab aap apni patni ko khush karne ke chakkar mein meri wife ka mood kharaab kar diya... itna high standard set mat karo yaar.

Daya: Main apni biwi ko hamesha aise hi khush rakhunga. Aaj kya, agle 25 saal baad bhi usko aise hi ice cream khane ka mann kare to main nahi rokunga.

With that the boy hit his head with his palm and looked at his wife who was soooo over the top angry that Daya was so nice to his partner and her husband wasnt.

Girl: Dekha... aise hona chahiye ek pati ko.

And she walked away from the table. The boy paid the bill and ran after her to please her.

Daya and Shreya were laughing so hard after witnessing this cute fight.

Shreya and Daya were both smiling thinking the couple thought these two were wife and husband. They looked at each other a little awkwardly and smiled.

Shreya: Waise jo bhi aapki wife banegi sach mein bohot lucky hai sir.

Daya: Main nahi jaanta ki woh lucky hogi ya nahi par haan, main usse paa kar zaroor lucky feel karunga.

Shreya:Aap aise kyu keh rahe hain sir?

Daya: Mere jaise insaan ke saath rehna itna simple nahi hai

Shreya: Kyu? Mujhe toh nahi lagta. Haan aap zyada bolte nahi hai. dil ki baat bataneme ya puchne me na jaane kitna waqt lete hain. Haan par aap koi bhi baat chipa nahi sakte.

Daya was smiling thinking she understood the little things about him so well. He said: Kyu nahi chipa sakta?

Shreya: Aapki aakhein sab bol deti hain.

Daya just smiled: Acha, ab meri aakhein kya bol rahi hain?

Shreya smiled and said: kuch nahi. and looked down feeling a little awkward because Daya was looking at her without even blinking.

Daya: Shreya, main tumse kuch kehna chahta tha. Isliye tumse milne chala aaya.

Shreya looked up: kahiye na sir

Daya: Shreya... woh...

Waiter: Here's your order maam. Anything else?

Daya: No thank you.

Shreya was soooo excited to see her desserts. She took a spoon and had a bit of both ice creams first. Then after eating them half way she looked up: Sir aap bhi try kijiye na.

Daya: Arre nahi Shreya, main zyada sweet nahi khaata.

Shreya: Kyu sir, yeh itnaaaa acha hai. please try kijiye na... mere liye pleaseeeeeeee

Daya couldn't say no. he was about to pick his own spoon when she just used her spoon and brought a bit of ice cream to his mouth to feed him. he opened his mouth and hesitantly ate it.

Shreya: Acha hai na? Mujhe toh yeh bohot bohot pasand hai... are haa, maine cake toh try hi nahi kiya.

She started the cake but this time she fed him the first bite of her cake and again he couldn't say no. She carried on to finish all 3 desserts and looked happy and content at the end of the meal.

Daya: Khush?

Shreya: Bohot.

Daya: Aur kuch chahiye?

Shreya: Nahi sir, lagta hai maine zyada kha liya.

Daya cleared the bill and they both got back in the car.

Daya: Ghar drop kardu?

Shreya was hoping he'd take her to go walking along the beach again.

Shreya hesitantly: ji sir. aapki marzi.

Daya smiled to himself: Meri marzi hai to main tumhe ek jagah aur le chalu?

Shreya smiled instantly and Daya was happy seeing her like this: Haan sir.

He of course took her to where they came last night for their walk. They both got out of the car and were walking along the beach. She was feeling a little chilli so Daya gave her the same jacket and she was smiling when Daya said

Daya: Main tumse kuch kehna chahta hu Shreya.

Shreya: Kahiye sir

Daya: Do saal pehle main tumhe isliye call nahi kiya kyu ki Ashish ne bataya ki tumhari ek mahine mein shaadi hone wali hai.

Shreya was silent. She didn't know what to say. All the expectations she had of him came to her mind.

Daya: mujhe maaf kardo Shreya.

Shreya: Maine socha aap sab se alag hain. Jab mujhe pata chala ki aap chale gaye toh main bohot royi. Mujhe laga tha ki uss waqt jo meri life mein ho raha tha usme aap hi meri madad kar sakte hain... par aapne toh sab se pehle muh mod liya.

Daya: I'm sorry Shreya. Main jaanta hu ki yeh koi excuse nahi hai tumse na baat karne ka. par jab Ashish ne bataya to pata nahi kya hogaya. Aur phir laga ki tum apni life mein set ho rahi ho toh mujhe disturb nahi karna chahiye. Mujhe maaf kardo Shreya.

Shreya: aap ne mujhe dhundha kyu nahi? Mujhse ek baar bhi baat karne ki koshish nahi ki. na jaane kitni baar maine apne aapse pucha ki kyu main aapke call ka wait kar rahi hu par wait to karthi hi rehgayi.

He now stopped walking and softly held her hand. She turned back to face him and was a little surprised that he held her hand.

Daya: Shreya, tumhe pehli baar dekha tab se tumhari tasveer mere dil me chap gayi. Pata nahi kyu main tumhe bohot pasand karne laga tha. Aur jab tumhari shaadi ki baat pata chali toh main tut gaya. zindagi main pehli baar mujhe kisi ladki ke liye kuch mehsoos hua aur woh ladki mujhse door hogayi.

He now let her hand go.

Daya: Maine bohot baar try kiya tumhe bhoolne ka. par nahi ho paya. aur jab tum mujhe bureau mein dikhi toh tab meri jaan mein jaan aayi. tab socha ki tumse sab kuch bata dunga. par himmat hi nahi hui yeh sochke ki shayad tum apni shaadi shuda zindagi mein khush ho aur mera kuch kehne se tumhari khushi par asar hoga. phir pata chala ki tumhari shaadi nahi hui aur jo kuch bhi hua. Isliye aaj main tumse kuch bhi chipana nahi chahta.

Shreya still didn't say anything.

Daya: Shreya, tumhe mujhse kuch bhi nahi kehna?

Shreya was now smiling and looking down.

Daya put both his hands on her shoulders and with one hand, lifted her chin. Shreya had tears in her eyes.

Daya: Maine kuch galat bol diya? Tumhara dil dukhaya?

Shreya: Nahi.

She couldn't contain her sorrow now. She just hugged him and cried about everything that went wrong with her and her parents. Daya had one arm around her back and one on her head. He was patting her in an attemt to make her feel better and stop crying.

After about half an hr, her crying died down and she was feeling relaxed. She had her eyes closed and felt safe, secure, and protected in the arms of Daya.

Daya: Ab better feel ho raha hai?

Shreya: Hmm.

Daya: I'm sorry Shreya. Ab mein tumhe kabhi akela nahi chodunga.

Shreya tightened her grip around Daya and Daya too did the same. They both hand a content smile on their face.

Daya to lighten her mood: Bhook lagi?

Shreya: Abhi toh itna khaya hai.

Daya: Haan par itna roya bhi toh hai. sari energy uske liye use karliya na. ab bhook toh lagi hogi?

Shreya playfully punched his chest while in hug. They both smiled again and remained in a hug for a few more minutes.

Daya: Main tumhe ghar drop kardu? Kafi der hogaya lagta hai.

Shreya: Ji sir.

Daya: Shreya, mujhe akele mein toh sir mat bulaya karo na.

Shreya: Acha toh kya bulau?

Daya: naam leke bulao na.

Shreya: hmm... Sirf naam leke bulau?

Daya: Haan... kyu?

Shreya: Waise aapko pehli baar dekha toh aapke liye maine ek naam socha tha.

Daya: Woh kya?

Shreya: "Chipku" and she laughed and ran to their car. They both got in the car and he reached her place.

Daya: Good night Shreya.

Shreya: Aap andar nahi aayenge?

Daya: Nahi Shreya, bohot raat hogayi na. Mujhe chalna chahiye. Tum jao.

Shreya: Mujhe nahi jaana.

Daya: Kyu nahi?

Shreya childishly said: Kyuki mujhe yehi rehna hai.

Daya: yahi car mein rehna hai? Kyu?

Shreya: Thank you sir, mujhe shaanth karne ke liye aur mera rona bardasth karne ke liye aur meri bakwaas sunne ke liye aur mera mood thik karne ke liye aur mujhe khana kilane ke liye...

Daya: Itne sare reasons? waise mujhe bhi thanks kehna hai

Shreya: Kyu sir?

Daya: Meri zindagi mein aane ke liye.

Shreya blushed a little and looked down.

Shreya: Aapke life mein toh sab ache log hain.

Daya: Aur tum sab se achi ho.

Shreya: Woh kaise?

Daya: pata nahi... bas ho tum sab se achi

Shreya just looked at him still smiling.

Shreya: Ab main jau?

Daya: Mat jao. yehi ruk jao

Shreya: Aur ruk ke kya karu?

Daya: Baatein karte hain.

Shreya: Kiske bare mein?

Daya: Jo tumhare mann mein aaye wohi baat karo.

Shreya: Mere mann mein ab jo baat aayi hai woh yeh hai ki mujhe ghar jana hai aur so jana hai. ab bhi jaiye kafi late hogaya hai na.

Daya: waise tumne mujhse abhi bhi ek baat nahi kaha.

Shreya: Woh kya?

Daya took her hand in his: Maine tumhare saamne apne dil ki baat rakhdi hai. par uss baat ka jawaab nahi mila

Shreya too likes Daya and he knows it too but he wanted to hear her say it. He waited for a few minutes.

Shreya was over the top shy and was trying hard not to express it. Daya was enjoying her discomfort so he kept looking at her.

Shreya: konsi baat? Mujhe toh kuch yaad hi nahi ki aapne mujhse kuch kaha bhi.

Daya: Achaa, yaad nahi? and he tugged her hand so that she was a little closer to him and asked her again "yaad nahi?"

Shreya now forcefully freed herself and said: Nahi yaad aaraha hai kuch. phir se keh dijiye.

Daya knew what she was trying to do: Kehdu?

Shreya was looking out the window avoiding all eye contact: Haan kahiye.

Daya: Shreya, main...

Shreya: Sir maine abhi waha kisi ko dekha. waha koi tha.

Daya: Kon tha shreya?

Shreya: Pata nahi sir, par main khud dekha waha koi tha.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here is the next update! Hope you all like it :) There's a small appearance by Raj as you all guessed but that character had to be cleared off so i had to bring him in. But this will be the last of him :)**_

_**Also, I want to thank everyone who has posted a review after I posted each chapter to keep me going. It's because of your encouragement that i'm able to continue on! **_

Shreya: Maine waha kisi ko dekha.

Daya: Kaha?

They both got down and Daya searched around and couldn't find anyone.

Daya: Dekha, koi bhi nahi tha.

Shreya: Aap ne sahi se check kiya na? koi bhi nahi tha?

Daya: Nahi baba, koi nahi hai yaha.

Shreya was feeling a little nervous and on edge. She still thought there was someone there when they were both in the car. She looked at Daya a little nervously and said: Aap thodi der yehi rukenge? Mujhe bohot darr lag raha hai.

Daya: Shreya, darne ki koi baat nahi hai. main yahi hu tumhare paas.

Shreya smiled and turned to enter her apartment when she slipped and was about to fall but Daya grabbed her in time. His strong arm was around her waist and her face was inches away from his. Her heart was racing and she was turning red because his stare was penetrating right through her heart.

Daya: Mujhe tumse pyaar ho gaya hai pari.

Shreya smiled ever so slightly and lowered her gaze. He looked on.

Daya: Tumhe kuch nahi kehna?

Shreya: ... main...

Daya: main kya?

Shreya: main... main...

Daya's free hand slid up to her neck and he let his hand caress her hair. She closed her eyes in anticipation and was breathing heavily. He was inching his face closer to hers in an attempt to kiss her soft lips. He was now at most an inch or two away from her. She could feel his breath on her cheek near her lips.

Daya almost in a whisper: main kya?

Shreya opened her eyes and saw him that close. She smiled and tried to push him but couldn't because he was too strong. After a bit of protest, she just stood there with her head resting on his shoulder and her arms tightly wrapped around him. He planted a kiss on her forehead and hugged her tight.

Daya: Pari...

Shreya: hmm

Daya: kya soch rahi ho?

Shreya: yehi ki aapne mujhme aisa kya dekh liye ki mujhse pyaar karne lage?

Daya: Tumhe pehli baar dekha tab se tumhara hogaya. Aaj bhi tumhari tasveer ko dekhe bina mujhe nind nahi aati. Par ab jab tum meri zindagi mein aagayi ho to tasveer ki kya zaroorat hai.

Shreya: Tasveer? Meri tasveer apke paas kaise?

Daya: Yaad hai restaurant mein sab photos le rahe the? tab tumhari maine le li thi.

Shreya smiled: Aap ke paas yeh do saal guzaarne ke liye meri photo thi par mere paas sirf aapka yeh jacket. Pata bhi nahi tha ki aapse dobara milungi ya nahi. bohot mushkil se guzaare hain maine yeh do saal.

Daya now trying to get her to say that she too likes him: Acha, mujhse kyu milna chahti thi?

Shreya: Aapse apni dil ki baat batane.

Daya: Ab batado jo do saal se nahi bata payi.

Shreya: Aapne mujhe do saal tadpaya aur main aapko do din bhi na tadpau? Yeh sahi nahi hai na. Ab aap ghar jaiye aur main bhi apne ghar jaati hu. With this she freed herself from the hug.

Daya: Acha, hame tadpane chali aap.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close and before she could realize what was going on, he kissed her cheek and said good night and walked to his car.

She stood there surprised that he kissed her. She placed her palm on her cheek and felt shy. He reached his car and looked back and said: "Ghar ke andar nahi jaogi?"

She felt so shy that she turned around and ran in to her apartment. He chuckled and felt so happy that he is finally getting everything he ever wanted!

He saw her enter her apartment so he took off to his house. He reached home and called Abhijeet right away and told him about his evening that he expressed his love for Shreya and she hasn't said anything in response yet but he knows she loves him too.

Abhijeet: Daya, tu itna romantic kab se ban gaya yaar? Mujhse bhi aage nikal gaya hai tu. Mujhe itne mahine lage Tarika ke saath baat aage badhane mein aur tune do din mein bol diya... Wah mere sher.

Daya: Yaar, darr lagraha hai.

Abhijeet: Ab kis baat ka darr? Shreya ab teri zindagi mein hai aur tu darr raha hai? Just relax.

Daya: Abhijeet, abhi tak sirf maine usko bola hai usne mujhse kuch nahi kaha. Jab tak woh bhi nahi kehti ki woh mujhse pyar karti hai main tab tak kaise relax karu.

Abhijeet: Ladki hai yaar. Sharmana to ladkiyo ka kaam hai. Pata hai kitna time laga mujhe Tarika se yeh bulvane ke liye ki i love you...

Daya: Woh sharma toh bohot rahi thi. par mujhe kabhi itni bechaini nahi thi yaar. Ab jab baat boldi hai to pata nahi kyu aur bhi zyada bechaini ho rahi hai.

Abhijeet: Achaaa... toh tu ek kaam kar. uske ghar ja aur usko sidhe sidhe bol de ki usne tumhe i love u nahi kaha to sahi nahi hoga.

Daya: Meri itni serious problem hai aur tu mazak kar raha hai?

Abhijeet: are bhai sabar karo. sabar ka phal meetha hota hai.

He laughed and cut the call and Daya sat there anxious to know Shreya's response. He thought "Main usse call karke abhi puch leta hu"

Shreya's phone starts to ring. the phone is answered.

Daya: Hello? Pari?

No response from the other end.

Daya: Hello? Shreya kuch bol kyu nahi rahi ho?

With no word, the phone got disconnected. Daya checked his phone and looked at it in disbelief.

Daya: Kuch sahi nahi lag raha hai. Mujhe dekhna chahiye.

He took his car keys and went to Shreya's place. While driving there he called every minute but now no one picked up. He got out and noticed that her door was open. He took out his gun and slowly made his way into the house. He looked around the living room and there was no one there. the flower vase in a corner was knocked over. He moved further and the coffee table was kocked over. Then his heart sank when he saw a few drops of blood. Then he slowly made his way into her bedroom. He was at the door when he heard:

Shreya: Kya chahte ho tum? kyu mere piche pade ho?

Person: Tum mujhe chod ke kaise kisi aur ko pasand kar sakti ho Shreya? Aur woh aadmi tumhe Pari bularaha tha. Sharam nahi aati tumhe ki mujhe chod ke kisi aur ki baho mein ho aaj?

Shreya: Dekho Raj, maine tumhe kabhi pasand nahi kiya tha aur kabhi kar bhi nahi sakti. Tumhari asliyat mujhe bohot ache se pata chal gayi hai. Ab chale jao meri zindagi se.

Raj: Shreya aise mat kaho. Hamari shaadi ke tutne ke baad mujhe pata chala ki tum mere liye kitni important ho. Mere maa papa ne mujhe ghar se bahar kar diya kyu ki woh sochne lage ki main nikamma hu. na jane kitne mahine main tumhe dhundhte rehgaya. tumhare maa papa ke paas bhi gaya tha par unhone bhi mujhe bahar nikal diya. Ab tum hi batao Shreya mein kaha jata. Tum hi to ho mera sab kuch.

Shreya: Tumhe meri zaroorat hai to aaj mere piche aaye. Jab maine koi galati hi nahi ki to mera naam badnaam karne se pehle yeh nahi socha ki mera kya hoga? Tum sirf apne bare mein soch sakte ho aur kisi ke bhi bare mein nahi soch sakte.

Raj: Aisa mat kaho Shreya, main hamesha tumhe chahta tha par halaat ki wajah se apna pyar dikha nahi paya. please mujhe apne aap se door mat karo Shreya.

Shreya: Chale jao yaha se Raj, mujhe tumhari shakal bhi nahi dekhni. Nafrat hai mujhe tumse aur tumhari ghatiya harkaton se.

Raj advanced towards her and he had a knife in his hand.

Raj: Tum mera kaha kaise nahi manogi yeh main bhi dekhta hu.

Just then Daya walked in and Shreya saw him from the corner of her eye and was relieved. He grabbed him from behind and beat him up and called the police.

Raj was shouting while being dragged out of the house by the policemen: Shreya, tum mere saath aise nahi kar sakti. Tum sirf meri ho Shreya...

Shreya just ran to Daya and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

Daya calmed Shreya and walked over to where Raj was and slapped him hard: Tum jaise insaan ko Shreya jaisi ladki kabhi nahi mil sakti. You don't deserve her.

With that the police took Raj away and Daya told them to make sure that he's not released on any grounds.

He walked back to Shreya.

Daya: Shreya, tum thik ho?

Shreya a little shaken: Ha Haan. Thik hu.

Daya: Shreya, chalo mere saath. Tum yaha is ghar mein ek pal aur nahi rahogi.

Shreya: Main thik hu sir, bas thoda ghabra gayi thi. aap chinta mat kijiye.

Daya: Main jaanta hu ki tum thik ho Shreya par tum yaha akele rahogi toh main thik nahi rahunga. Mere liye chalo yaha se please

Shreya wanted to go with Daya so she didn't argue.

They reached Daya's home and it was almost midnight. He took Shreya to his room.

Daya: Shreya, tum aaj yehi sojao.

Shreya: Aur aap?

Daya: Main kamre ke bahar hi hu.

He was about to turn to leave when she ran to him and hugged him.

Daya hugged her back: Ab sab thik ho gaya hai Pari. Tumhe Raj se phir kabhi milne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Usse saza milegi aur milni bhi chahiye.

Shreya: Aap ne aaj phir meri jaan bachayi. Aisa lagta hai ki jab bhi koi museebat aati hai tab aap aake bachalete hain.

Daya: Jab tak main tumhare saath hu, tab tak koi tumhe dard nahi de sakta.

Shreya: Aap mujhe chod ke kahi nahi jayenge na?

Daya now broke the hug and lifted her chip to see her face. She had tears and was looking at him with utmost honestly.

Daya: Meri tarf dekho Shreya. Mujh par vishwas hai?

Shreya: Khud se zyada.

Daya: toh mera yakeen karo. Mera sab kuch tum hi ho Shreya.

She hugged him. They remained that way for a few minutes and then Daya broke the hug.

Daya: Ab tum sojao. Mujhe kuch kaam hai toh main abhi aata hu.

Shreya: Aap kaha jaa rahe hain?

Daya: Kahi nahi Shreya, bas kamre ke bahar hi hu. Kisi cheez ki zaroorat ho to mujhe batadena.

Shreya: Mere sone tak to mere paas baithiye please.

Daya: Tum pehle jake fresh hojao. Main tumhare chot ke liye dava lata hu.

She was about to walk away when he called her back. HE went to his closet and took out a pair of his night clothes.

Daya: Shreya, tumhare paas night clothes nahi hai na. Agar tumhe koi problem nahi hai toh mere kapde try karlo. Koi fit ho toh wahi pehenlena.

Shreya took those clothes hesitantly and went into the washroom and Daya went out to bring first aid kit and also a glass of warm milk to help her sleep better.

He came back 10 minutes later and saw Shreya sitting on one side of the bed in his super long T-shirt and had her legs covered with the blanket.

He walked up to her and sat on the other side of bed close enough to her that he could hold her hand.

Daya: kya soch rahi ho?

Shreya: yehi ki pichle kuch dino mein itna sab kuch hogaya ki pata nahi aapse milne ki khushi manau ya Raj ki harquat ki waja se dukhi rahu.

Daya: Raj ne jo kiya uski saza usse zaroor milegi. Ab tumhe stress lene ki zaroorat nahi hai Shreya.

Shreya smiled. She was now starting to feel the pain of the wound on her leg. She got hurt when she was trying to escape Raj's grip and he threw something at her leg.

Daya gave her the glass of milk and forced her to drink until she fully finished all of it.

Daya: Ab chalo blanket hatao main dawa laga deta hu.

Shreya: Arre aap kyu pareshaan hote hain. main laga lungi

Daya: Shreya, main dawa laga dunga na koi tension nahi hai. tum bas blanket hatao.

Shreya: nahi sir, main laga lungi na aap kyu tension lete hain...

Daya finally managed to get her to move the blanket and he understood why she was protesting.

Shreya: woh.. apka pant bohot bada tha aur baar baar gir raha tha.

Now Daya was uncomfortable too. Her cut was above her knee and the t-shirt covered just upto the cut. He looked at her and she was pulling down the t-shirt looking very uncomfortable.

Daya: Tum laga logi cream?

Shreya: Nahi... aap... lagadijiye

She was feeling shy. Daya was surprised but went ahead anyway. He took some cream on his index finger and slowly moved to her cut. He delicately touched and she shouted "Aahh" and gripped his hand hard.

Daya: Shreya, kuch nahi hoga... bas ek minute aur sab thik hojayega.

Shreya: Nahi... jalan horahi hai... aah

Daya now bent down to her thigh and blew air while applying and she felt better. After finishing, he looked up at her and said: Ab kaisa lag raha hai?

Shreya: Aur thodi jalan ho rahi hai.

Daya blew air again and she felt relief. He didn't even know why but he bent down and kissed just above her cut and she opened her eyes while she gasped. HE looked up at her and raised his head slowly while looking at her. She was nervous and feeling very aware that she wasn't well dressed. His t-shirt was so big that the sleeves were falling off her shoulders. He was getting closer and closer to her and she was moving as far back as she could until she hit the head board of the bed and Daya was extremely close to her. She was panting and looking away from Daya.

Daya: Darr lag raha hai?

Shreya: main... main aapse... kyu darungi?

Daya: Toh phir meri taraf dekho

Shreya looked at him still feeling extremely nervous. Daya cupped her face and kissed her forehead and said: Mujhse darne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Main kabhi aisa koi kaam nahi karunga jisse tumhe dukh pohonche. Main tumse pyar karta hu Shreya. Aur tumhari khushi ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hu.

After saying that, he moved back and was about to leave the room when

Shreya: Rukiye

Daya turned back and saw she was out of the bed standing. The t-shirt was a little higher now that she was standing. He looked at her from head to toe and struggled but controlled himself.

Shreya: Mujhe aap par pura bharosa hai. aapko bahar jaa kar sone ki zaroorat nahi hai. aap bhi yehi sojaiye.

Daya: Uhhh... woh...

Shreya: Kya hua?

Daya: Mujhe bas ek phone call karna tha. tum so jao main abhi aaya.

He walked out of the room and stood outside the closed door a minute and thought back to how gorgeous she looked in just his t-shirt. He cleared his head and went on to make that phone call.

In the room, Shreya was lying on one side with her eyes closed trying hard to sleep. She was feeling restless because she was not dressed properly and on top of that she asked Daya to sleep in the same room as her. She was so nervous and it seemed as though time stood still. Every time she heard any bit of sound, she looked at the door hoping it would be Daya. She was nervous and also excited at the same time.

Finally, about half an hour later Daya entered the room and found Shreya sleeping, or at least that's what he thought.

The second she heard the door knob sound, she closed her eyes shut pretending to sleep.

He walked across the room to her side to confirm that she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful he thought. He didn't want to disturb her but he also wanted to change into his night clothes so that he can sleep. He opened his closet and took out a pair of night clothes and went into the washroom to change. He came out 5 minutes later and shut off the lights. HE slid into bed on his side and was trying very hard to sleep.

Shreya: Aapko nind aarahi hai?

Daya turned to her side: Mujhe laga tum so gayi.

Shreya too turned to his side: Nind hi nahi aarahi hai... aapko aarahi hai?

Daya: Nahi... ab kya karein?

Shreya: Kahani sunaiye na...

Daya laughed: Mujhe kahani nahi aati. Radio start karu?

Shreya smiled: Hmm

Daya turned on the radio and a beautiful romantic song started playing:

**Baahon Mein Chale Aao Ho, **

**Humse Sanam Kya Parda **

**Yeh aaj ka nahin milan **

**Yeh sang hai umar bhar ka **

**Baahon mein chale aao Ho, **

**humse sanam kya parda **

**Oh humse sanam kya parda**

**Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh, sh **

**Baahon Mein Chale Aao...**

**Chale Hi Jaana Hai, **

**Nazar Churake Yu **

**Phir Thaami Thi Saajan Tumne Meri Kalayi Kyu**

**Kisi Ko Apna Banake Chod De, **

**Aisa Koi Nahin Karta **

**Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh, sh **

**Baahon Mein Chale Aao...**

**Kabhi Kabhi Kuchh To, **

**Kaho Piya Humse **

**E, Kam-Se-Kam Aaj To Khulake Milo Zara Humse**

**Hai Raat Apani, **

**Jo Tum Ho Apne, **

**Kisi Ka Phir Hame Dar Kya **

**Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh, sh **

**Baahon Mein Chale Aao...**

The song totally set the mood for both of them. Shreya felt warm within her. She had butterflies in her stomach by looking at the way Daya was looking at her with so much love. She felt very shy. She slowly turned away but now Daya had lost some control. He went near her and she could sense his movement so she was even more nervous. He slowly moved her hair away from her neck and planted a soft kiss on her neck. She shivered and turned back to face him now.

Daya: Tum itni khubsoorat ho ki mujhse raha nahi gaya.

Shreya still feeling shy looked away.

Daya now gently placed his finger on her neck and slowly made his way to her lips. HE was in no rush to get to the lips because he enjoyed touching ever inch of her skin. Needless to say she was on 9th cloud and completely in his control. She didn't protest or anything just let him touch her as delicately as a flower. He tilted her head to face him and waited until she opened her eyes and looked into his.

Daya: I love you Shreya

Shreya: I love you too

After she said that, he gently pressed his lips against hers for 2 seconds and lifted his head to see how she reacted. Her eyes were filled with just as much hunger for him as he felt for her.

This time, he kissed her deep and she responded so quickly as if she was waiting for this for so long. HE took her in a hug and continued the kiss for a while and she too let herself go. She let her hands pull on his hair and then settled around his neck. After what about 15 minutes, they both settled into a hug with Shreya underneath and Daya on her shoulder.

Daya kissed her neck and she moved one hand into his hair just playing with it and the other hand was on his shoulder. She kissed his forehead.

Daya: Hamesha mujhe aise hi sulaogi?

Shreya: Haan... Aur aap mujhse hamesha pyaar karenge?

Daya: Nahi.

Shreya: Nahi?

Daya: Tab tak nahi karunga jab tak tum mujhe mere naam se nahi bulaogi. Pata hai aaj tak mujhe sab ne Daya sir ya Daya beta ya phir aise hi koi title attach karke bulaya hain. Main toh bhul hi gaya ki kaisa lagta hai jab koi haq se mujhe sirf Daya bulata hai.

Shreya: Ab aap sojaiye ... Daya

Daya looked at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and went back to sleeping on her shoulder: I love you meri pari, meri jaan.

She continued to caress him and he fell asleep feeling like a child who's being taken care of. Shreya too drifted off to sleep feeling secure under the weight of Daya and his hug.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi guys, thank you so much for all your reviews and all your suggestions :) The last two chapters have been a heavy dose of DaReya. I didn't expect their evening to spill into two chapters. Here's the next update :) hope you like it!**_

_**Also, my apologies for not posting this chapter yesterday. Got unexpectedly busy with work and things but here's today's update. I hope to post again day after tomorrow! Thanks for your patience guys! Love you all...**_

**Next morning:**

Shreya woke up before Daya. HE still had her in a hug and was sleeping by her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile at his innocent sleepy face. She slowly losened his grip on her and went to freshen up. She finished her shower and got dressed and went downstairs to make coffee.

Shreya: Yeh coffee powder kaha hai.

Daya: Main help kardu?

Shreya: Aaap jaag gaye? Jake fresh ho jaiye main coffee banadeti hu. waise coffee powder kaha hai?

Daya walked up to her and gave her a hug.

Daya: Good morning meri jaan

Shreya: good morning. par coffee powder kaha hai?

Daya: Arre yaar subah se dus baar bol chuki ho coffee powder kaha hai... ek baar mujhse pyaar se baat nahi karsakti? Jao main ruth gaya.

Shreya walked up to him and put her arms around his neck.

Shreya: aww cho chweet... aap mujhse naraaz hain?

Daya childishly: Haan

Shreya: Yeh toh bohot achi baat hai. ab jaldi se isi gusse ke saath jake fresh ho jaiye aur jane se pehle batadijiye ki coffee powder kaha hai.

Daya: Batadu to mujhe kya milega?

Shreya: Main aapko ek cheez dungi.

Daya: Konsi cheez?

Shreya: Aap pehle bataiye toh sahi. phir dungi.

Daya: Fine

He gave her and asked for his gift.

Shreya: Coffee bante hi aapko ek cup dungi.

She giggled and finally forced him to go get ready.

After half an hr they both were ready and made their way to the Bureau. They both entered together and Purvi saw and instantly started teasing them

Purvi: Arreee waaaah... aaj suraj kaha se nikla? Mere bhai kisi ladki ke saath... woh bhi muskuraate hue... Kya baat hai bhayya? Aap aaj itne khush kyu lag rahe hain? Arre Shreya, tere pair ko kya ho gaya hai? Why are u limping?

ACP sir came out of his office: Kya hua Shreya?

Rajat and Sachin: Haan Shreya, kya hua? Sab thik toh hai?

Shreya: Ji sir, sab thik hai. kal raat actually ek haadsa hua...

She told them the thing about Raj barging his way in and how Daya saved her and since Daya didn't want her to stay alone he asked her to stay at his place for the night.

ACP sir: Yeh tumne acha kiya. Waise agar Shreya tumhare ghar mein thi to tum kaha the?

Daya: Sir... main bhi... ghar mein hi tha... Gu Guest room mein sir.

ACP: Acha acha... waise Shreya, jab tak tum apne liye ek achi jagah nahi dhundh leti tab tak tum Purvi ke saath raho. Tumhare liye company bhi mil jayegi aur tum safe bhi rahogi.

Shreya looked at Daya and looked back at ACP: Ji sir.

AFter ACP left, everyone started teasing but no one was after Daya. They were all teasing Shreya.

Rajat: Daya sir ke ghar me ache se nind aayi Shreya?

Sachin: Are kaise nahi aayi hogi Rajat, Dara sir jo the saath me.

Shreya was blushing hard but was trying her level best to hide it.

Purvi: Arre Shreya, tu itna sharma kyu rahi hai? Kahi kuch hua toh nahi.

Shreya now composing herself: Chup... kya hona tha. Sir ne mujhe bachaya aur mujhe apne ghar le aaye aur meri chot pe dawa lagayi aur main so gayi.

Purvi: Haaawww sir ne dawa lagayi?

Shreya: Areee matlab... sir ne mujhe dawa di aur maine lagayi. Ab chup ker meri help kar chal.

Purvi giggled and they both got to work. Daya who was listening was also blushing like Shreya was.

Rajat and Sachin were signaling each other to see who will ask Daya about Shreya. Finally Rajat asked

Rajat: Sir, aapko kaise pata chala ki Shreya ke saath kuch galat horaha hai? I mean, yeh toh raat ke 12 baje hua na? Aapko kaise pata chala?

Daya was trying to cover his smile by clearing his throat: Woh... woh.. main Shreya...

Sachin: Rajat, tu itna bhi nahi samajhta, Shreya ne call kiya hoga na sir ko.

Daya: Ha haan, usne call kiya toh main waha gaya.

Rajat: Sir waise, aap aaj itna muskuraa kyu rahe hain?

Abhijeet who was silently listening to everything now came into the picture

Abhijeet: Har roz serious hota hai tab nahi pucha ki serious kyu hai. aaj bechara muskuraa raha hai toh itne sare sawaal?

Rajat: Aree Abhijeet sir aaj ki baat hi kuch alag hai.

Abhijeet: Kuch alag nahi hai. ab chalo kaam pe lagte hain.

Rajat and Sachin were smiling to each other as if to say "Ab inki weakness pakad mein aayi"

Daya: Thanks Abhijeet, pata nahi kaise ajeeb ajeeb sawaal puchte hain.

Abhijeet: waise tu muskuraa kyu raha hai?

Daya: Tu bhi... aaj sab pagal hogaye lagta hai. Chalo kaam pe lago ab!

Abhijeet smiling walked on to his desk.

AFter some time, ACP sir came out with information.

ACP: Woh laash jo forensic lab mein hai uski wife ka pata chal gaya. Abhijeet Sachin Pankaj aur Shreya jao jaake pata karo uss Prakash ke bare mein.

All of them: Yes sir.

Shreya looked around the bureau hoping to get a glimpse of Daya but he was no where to be seen. So she walked out with the rest of them.

Daya who was at the lab getting some information about the things he found at the warehouse regarding smuggling came back and couldn't find Shreya anywhere and he got worried so he immediately called Shreya. But because she was on site, she didn't have her personal phone on her and it rang at her desk. He understood that she went for inquiry so decided to be patient.

While he was thinking about all this, ACP sir came out and asked Daya Rajat Freddy and Purvi to work on the smuggling case that's been running. They needed to find out who was behind all this. So that kept Daya busy for the rest of the day.

Shreya and batch got back towards the end of the day along with Prakash's wife and discussed she saw him from a distance one day and someone had pointed a gun at him and said that if he didn't follow their protocol then his wife and child will not live to see the light of day. There were three people surrounding him and she recognized one of them.

They brought in a sketch artist to get the sketch ready. This person had heavy facial hair and was hard to recognize. They thought that wasn't as good a lead as they hoped for so they decided to continue investigating until some solid proof comes along.

Prakash's wife left and all the officers when to their desks to catch up on their share of paper work. Shreya was immersed in her work when she finally heard Daya's batch enter the bureau.

They couldn't find too much but did find an eye witness there who said he saw four men outside the warehouse. Three of them had guns visibly tucked into their belts and they all were very aggressive towards the one man who looked like he was abducted.

ACP: Tum un chaar logo mein se kisi ko bhi pehchaan sakte ho?

Person: Ji saab, woh ladka jo apne aap ko bachane ki koshish karraha tha usko mein pehchaan sakta hu.

ACP: Aur jinke paas gus thi, unmese kisi ko pehchaan sakte ho?

Person: Ek ko pehchaan sakta hu saab, usko bohot badi daadi mooch thi. aur aankhon pe kaala chashma bhi tha. baal bhi thode lambe hi the.

Shreya: Sir, kahi yeh doh cases related to nahi hain? Prakaash ki wife ne jiski sketch banai thi woh aur is aadmi ne jo describe kiya dono similar hain.

ACP: Good point Shreya, lets confirm.

ACP to person showed picture of Prakash: Ise pehchaante ho?

Person: Arre saab yeh wahi hai jisko woh teen aadmi pareshaan karrahe the.

ACP now showed the sketch: Aur woh gun wala aadmi jisko tum pehchaan sakte ho... yeh wahi hai?

Person: Haan saab yehi hai.

ACP: Aur kya jaante ho in dono ke bare mein?

PErson: Zyada kuch nahi saab... point at Prakash, yeh aadmi woh lab wala coat pehna hua tha. uske haath mein ek black bag thi aur woh teen gunde uss bag ko cheenke legaye. Phir yeh aadmi ko chod diya.

ACP: Acha aur kuch? Yeh sab kis time pe hua?

Person: Saab, dopeher shayad 1 ya 2 baje.

ACP: Agar hame aur information ki zaroorat hai to tumhe phir se bulaenge. Ab tum jasakte ho.

With this the witness left.

ACP: Ab hum at least yeh warehouse ke aas paas puch sakte hain prakash ke bare mein. Yeh waha kya kar raha tha?

Rajat: Sir saaf pata chalta hai ki usko koi dhamka ke kaam kara rahe the. Aur Prakash ki wife ne bhi kaha ki teen log the aur is aadmi ne bhi kaha ki teen log hain.

ACP: Haan Rajat, lagta to kuch aisa hi hai. kal subah sab ready raho uss warehouse ke aaspaas hame bohot kaam hai.

Abhijeet: Ji sir, aur Shreya, good observation!

Shreya: Thank you sir.

ACP gave a smile to Shreya and said to everyone that they can go home.

Shreya: Purvi mere saath mere ghar chalegi? Mujhe bas apne samaan lene hain. Phir hum tumhare ghar chalte hain.

Purvi: Haan chalo. Waise zyada luggage hai kya?

Daya who was listening: Main madad kardu?

Abhijeet to pull Daya's leg: Arre nahi Daya, main jata hu. mujhe uss taraf waise bhi jana hi hai aur phir Shreya se thodi bohot baat bhi karlunga. Kyu Shreya?

Shreya had no choice: Ji sir, jaisa aap sahi samjhe.

She looked at Daya helplessly and he too looked at her with no hope. Abhijeet smiled seeing them pine for each other's company but he thought "thodi doori toh banti hai..."

Abhijeet drove Purvi and Shreya to her old residence. Purvi was a chatter box all the way there.

Purvi: Shreya, yeh Raj ko tum kaise jaanti thi?

Shreya: Woh mere bachpan ka dost tha. Hamari kabhi banti nahi thi par hamare parents kafi close the. Unko isliye laga ki hum bachche bhi khushi khushi saath rahenge.

Purvi: Itna purana dost tumhare saath aise kaise kar sakta hai? Acha hua ki Daya bhayya time pe waha pohonch gaye tumhari help karne.

Abhijeet: Mujhe hairani nahi hui ki Daya waha time pe pohonch gaya. Woh tumhare paas ane se pehle mujhse baat kar raha tha ki kaise uski evening mein sudden twists aaye aur woh kisi se mila aur vagaira vagaira...

Shreya looked up in surprise and felt a little shy... now Abhijeet also knew that Daya had dinner with her last night.

Purvi: Daya bhayya kisi se mile iska Shreya ke ghar pe time pe pohonchne ka kya connection bhayya?

Abhijeet: Purvi, tum CID mein ho aur itna nahi samajhsakti ki Daya kisse mila?

The bulb went on in Purvi's head and she understood that Shreya and Daya were together.

Purvi: Achachaaaa to Daya bhayya bhi aage nikal gaye hain... tabhi mein sochu ki subah itne khush khush muskurate hue kaise aaye... aur woh bhi Shreya ke saath...

Shreya was feeling shy all the way to her place and the two of them understood so changed topic to something else while Shreya couldn't get out of her thoughts about Daya and her evening and night with him. They reached her place in the next 15 minutes.

Purvi: Bhayya aap yahi wait karo hum samaan leke aate hain.

Abhijeet: haan tum dono jaldi karo.

Shreya/Purvi: Ji.

They went in and Shreya and Purvi took out two empty suitcases and filled all her clothes in them and Shreya also put in all her jewelry and other feminine things in one suitcase and closed it.

Purvi: Hogaya. Tumhara suitcase bhi full hai?

Shreya: Haan. Main bas kitchen mein dekhleti hu aur kuch nahi bacha.

Purvi: Acha main abhi bhayya ko bula lati hu.

Abhijeet came in and saw that the two suitcases were packed and Shreya was almost done collecting her things from the kitchen.

Abhijeet: Arre wah Shreya tum toh bohot fast ho. Main yeh suitcases load kardeta hu.

Shreya: Thank u sir.

Abhijeet went to get the suitcases. He looked around just to see if they left anything behind and just then his eyes fell on Daya's jacket, the one she took to Daya's place as an excuse to meet him. It was under her bed pillow that she intended to take with her just as they were to leave so that no one sees it... especially Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Shreya?

Shreya came running to the bedroom: Ji sir?

Abhijeet: lagta hai yeh jacket tumne abhi tak Daya ko return nahi kiya... haan?

Shreya: Sir woh... woh... kal raat.. thand thi toh...

Abhijeet: Pagli... tum nahi jaanti ki main tumhare aur Daya ke liye kitna khush hu. Woh mere liye bhai se bhi badhkar hai aur uski khushi mere liye bohot important hai. Mujhse ek waada karogi?

Shreya looked up at him smiling and feeling a little shy: ji sir?

Abhijeet: Uska hamesha saath dena. Woh uper se sakht hai par andar se bilkul bachcha hi hai. Sab ka khayal rakhta hai... sab ki problems solve karta hai... par khud apne aap mein hi rehta hai. Hamesha akela raha hai.

Shreya had tears in her eyes: woh ab kabhi akele nahi rahenge. main unka saath kabhi nahi chodungi aur yeh mera aapse wada hai bhayya.

Abhijeet: Sun kar khushi hui! Aur haan, kabhi apne aap ko akela mat samajhna. Kabhi Daya tumhe pareshan kare to mujhse kehna. Uski tange tod dunga...

Shreya giggled: Ji bhayya. She was wiping her tears

Purvi who was listening to this conversation and had tears in her eyes. She wiped them off and said: Tum dono ka yeh emotional sentimental conversation khatam hogaya ho toh hum chalein? Mujhe abhi ghar jaake meri nayi nayi bhabhi ke saath movie bhi dekhni hai.

Shreya felt super shy hearing the title "bhabhi"

Abhijeet: haan haan... Chalo chalte hain.

**In car going towards Purvi's house:**

Purvi: Mere paas na ek super duper hit idea hai. ek minute.

Shreya and Abhijeet looked at her questionably: Kya idea hai?

Purvi: Abhi batati hu... she took out her phone and started dialing a number.

Person: Hello?

Purvi: Haa Tarikaa... Suno, tum aaj raat ko mere ghar aarahi ho aur yahi rukogi. We'll have a girl's night. Tumhe bohot kuch batana hai.

Abhijeet was getting nervous thinking "Ab Tarika se kaisi baatein ugalvayegi yeh Purvi... phir se bribe mangegi aur agar nahi diya to sab ko na jane kya kya batayegi..."

After purvi hung up the phone: Bhayya aapko chinta karne ki zaroorat nahi hai... is baar bribe dene ki bari Daya bhayya ki hai... and she laughed and Shreya knew what was coming her way and felt shy. Abhijeet too smiled.

After he dropped them off at Purvi's place and helped put the luggage, he headed out to Daya's place but in the mean time, made a phone call.

Abhijeet: Tarika, main bol raha hu.

Tarika: Hi Abhijeet, main abhi Purvi ke ghar jaa rahi hu. kuch kaam tha?

Abhijeet: Nahi nahi, bas aapse baat karne ka mann kiya. waise ek good news hai.

Tarika: Woh kya?

Abhijeet: Daya ki meherbani ki aapko ek dewrani mil gayi.

Tarika: KYAAAA... kon hai woh? omg Abhijeet Daya ne ladki pasand karli? Kaise hua yeh sab? Sunday ko hi to usne kaha ki uski life mein koi nahi hai. two days mein kya hogaya?

Abhijeet: Arree Tarika ji zara aaraam se... aap ko aapke sare questions ka answer miljayega jab aap Purvi ke ghar jayengi.

Tarika: Omg Abhijeet ab main itni excited hu ki kya batau. main abhi nikalti hu.

Abhijeet: Tarika...

Tarika: Haan Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: I... I... love you.

Tarika blushed: Bohot waqt lete ho dil ki baat batane mein.

Abhijeet: ab bata diya hai toh uska jawaab bhi de dijiye.

Tarika: Nahi.. jab aap waqt le sakte hain toh main bhi le sakti hu.

Abhijeet: Aap kuch kahein ya na kahein.. apki awaaz mein pata chalta hai ki aapko bhi kuch kehna hai. khud ko bhi kyu pareshaan karti hai aap. Bol dijiye na.

Tarika: Abhijeet... Main phone rakhti hu. bye.

Abhijeet smiled: I love you Tarika.

Tarika blushing to the fullest: Jab milenge tab bataungi. ab phone rakhti hu bye.

Abhijeet smiled to himself and went to Daya's place.

**At Purvi's place:**

Purvi: Shreya, tum jaake fresh hojao tab tak mein dinner ka dekhti hu. aur phir Tarika bhi aane wali hai. Sab enjoy karenge :)

Shreya went for her shower when her phone rang. Purvi answered.

Daya: Pari kaha ho tum, kab se phone try kar raha hu. subah se sahi se baat bhi nahi hu. Ab kuch bol kyu nahi rahi ho? Pari?

Purvi: Arree bhayya pehle yeh toh pata karlijiye ki phone kisne answer kiya.

Daya: Purvi? woh... uhh... shayad wrong number laga.

Purvi: Acha? Toh yeh Pari kon hai? Main abhi Shreya se puchti hu.

Daya: Ha Haaan puchlo. Mujhe kya. waise... Shreya hai kaha?

Purvi: Hum bas uske ghar se uska luggage lekar aaye aur woh kuch kaam kar rahi hai.

Daya: Aisa kya kaam ki woh apna phone paas nahi rakh sakti hai? Itna bhi nahi pata ki koi usko phone karne ki koshish kar raha hai.

Purvi: Bhayya ab nahane gayi hai toh itna toh exception milna chahiye na... and she laughed.

Daya feeling noticeably embarassed: Acha... waise bhi... mujhe nahi jaanna ki tum dono kya kar rahe ho. Rakhta hu bye.

Purvi laughing: Bye bhayya.


	9. Chapter 9

I know aaj ka update itna acha nahi hai aur chapter chota bhi hai... sorry guys. I promise next time better hoga :) please review.

Picking up where we left off:

Tarika called purvi right away to ask about Daya's choice.

Tarika: Purvi mujhe abhi Abhijeet ne bataya ki Daya ko koi ladki pasand aayi. Kon hai woh?

Purvi: Yeh bhayya bhi na... sara surprise flop kar dete hain. naam bataya?

Tarika: Nahi. isliye toh call kiya... main wait nahi karsakti purvi bata na... kon hai woh?

Purvi: Abhi woh mere saath hi ruki hai. tum ghar aajao phir mujhe kuch batane ki zaroorat bhi nahi padegi. tum hi puch lena sidhe sidhe ki kaise hua yeh sab.

Tarika: Acha mein 5 minutes me waha pohunchungi.

She cut the call and Shreya just got out of her shower. She got dressed and came out of the bedroom and Tarika just entered the house.

Tarika: Purvi, kaha hai tu?

Shreya: Aree tarika ji aap, purvi abhi yehi thi pata nahi kaha gayi. main abhi dhundhti hu.

Tarika: ruko, tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Shreya: Main kuch din Purvi ke saath hi rahungi jab tak mujhe ek achi jagah nahi mil jati.

Tarika understood that she's Daya's choice but didn't express. She decided to pull her leg. Just then Purvi came into the living room and looked at Tarika with a broad smile.

Tarika: Acha kiya jo mujhe yaha bula liya. mujhe teri help chahiye.

Purvi: Kyu kya hua?

Tarika: Actually, Shreya tum bhi meri madad karo.

Shreya: Ji Tarika ji, kis cheez mein help chahiye aapko?

Tarika: Woh kya hai na, maine badi mushkil se Daya ko meri ek friend se milne ke liye razi kiya hai. lekin ab lagta hai ki woh phir se mana kar dega. Shreya, tum daya se baat karke usse manaogi? Woh meri baat to nahi maan raha hai. Shayad tumhari maan jaye?

Shreya went dead serious and didn't know how to handle the situation. All the while, Purvi was smiling because she knew Tarika wanted Shreya to confess.

Shreya was thinking "Daya ne kisi ladki se milne ke liye accept kar liya? Mere hote hue... "

Tarika: Kaha kho gayi ho Shreya? Call karogi?

In Daya's house:

Daya's door bell rang and he opened it and found Abhijeet.

Daya: Yaar main tumse naraaz hu.

Abhijeet: Kyu bhai? Maine kya kiya?

Daya: Tu jaanta tha na ki mera Shreya ke saath jaane ka mann tha? Phir bhi tu gaya. Sab ke saamne kuch bol nahi paya to tune fayda uthaya aur chala gaya.

Abhijeet: Yaar mujhe Shreya se ek zaroori baat karni thi.

Daya: Konsi baat?

Abhijeet: Woh mere aur Shreya ke beech ki baat hai. tujhe kyu batau?

Daya: Tu nahi batayega toh kya hua, Shreya mujhe zaroor batayegi.

Just then Daya's phone rang.

Daya: Shreya, main tumhe hi call karne wala tha. Kaisi ho? Apna sara luggage le liya? Koi takleef toh nahi hui na?

Shreya: Nahi. koi takleef nahi hui. Abhijeet bhayya the na madad ke liye. aur purvi bhi thi saath.

Daya: Acha, Shreya tumse ek sawaal puchna tha.

Shreya: Actually mujhe aapse kuch puchna tha.

Daya: Haan pucho

Shreya: Tarika ji ne aapke liye kisi ladki ko chuna hai. aapne unse milne ki commitment ki aur ab milna nahi chahte?

Daya: Woh toh tumse milne se pehle ki baat thi. Actually Sunday ko Tarika ne aur in fact sab ne milke mujhe force kiya accept karne ko.

Shreya: Tarika ji keh rahi hain ki main aapko convince karu ki aap uss ladki se ek baar mil lijiye.

Daya: Pari kaisi baatein kar rahi ho?

Tarika grabbed her phone and cut the call.

Daya on the other end was speachless.

Daya: Yaar, mujhe lagta hai Shreya mujhse naraaz hai.

Abhijeet: tujhe kaise pata?

Daya: Usne mera call kat diya yaar.

Abhijeet: Toh kya hua, phir se call karle.

Daya listens to Abhijeet and calls but no answer. He calls twice more and there's no answer. The third time he calls there's an answer.

Daya: Pari mujhse naraaz ho? Baat karo na?

Tarika smiling: Lagta hai wrong number hai... yaha koi Pari nahi hai.

Daya: Ta... Tarika? Tum waha?

Tarika: Main yaha kyu nahi rehsakti?

Daya: Nahi matlab tum raho waha par phone main... Shreya ko...

Tarika: Call toh tumne Shreya ke phone par hi kiya par yeh Pari beech mein kaha se aagayi?

Shreya was blushing sitting in front of Tarika while Tarika was looking at her with a naughty smile.

Daya: Woh main... Shreya...

Tarika: Jab tak aap mujhe baat nahi batayenge aapki Shreya se hum baat nahi karasakte. Ab bataiye dewar ji.. Aap ko Shreya se kyu baat karni hai?

Daya: Woh... mujhe Shreya se... case ke bare mein discuss karna hai.. Haan... ab phone dijiye.

Tarika: Acha toh baat kar lijiye.

She was about to pass the phone to Shreya but she turned on speaker and with her eyes told Shreya to talk to Daya like that.

Shreya: Hello

Daya: Pari... kya ho raha hai yaar? Tarika aise kyu baat kar rahi thi?

Shreya: Sir... woh... Tarika ji...

Tarika widened her eyes to tell Shreya not to tell Daya that he's on speaker.

Daya: Yeh kya baat hui pari? Tumne kal raat ko hi mujhse kaha ki tum mujhe bureau ke bahar sir nahi kahogi.

Tarika was smiling looking at Shreya blushing... Shreya didn't know what to say, she was in such a fix.

Daya: Pari... tum mujhse naraaz toh nahi ho na?

Shreya: Nahi

Daya: Toh mujhse baat kyu nahi kar rahi ho?

Shreya: woh... kuch nahi, aise hi.

Daya: Waise kahu toh mujhe aaj acha nahi laga ki ACP sir ne tumhe Purvi ke saath rehne ko kaha hai... agar nahi kaha hota toh main tumhe apne se door kabhi nahi jaane deta.

Shreya who had her head down while talking suddenly looked up with eyes wide thinking what will the two girls think if they hear the details... she was blushing hard.

Daya: Tum nahi chahti thi ki tum bhi mere saath raho?

Shreya with great difficulty: Nahi... matlab... haaan

Daya: Pari, tum freely baat kyu nahi kar rahi ho? Tarika aur Purvi aas paas hain kya?

Tarika, Purvi said loudly: Haan hum aas paas hi hain...

Daya was in total shock and had no words... he just disconnected and looked at Abhijeeet.

The girls were laughing hard and Shreya too was laughing but feeling happy inside.

Daya: Abhijeet waha Tarika thi.

Abhijeet: Jaanta hu. waise tu itna ghabraya hua kyu hai?

Daya: Tu ne mujhe pehle kyu nahi bataya yaar, maine socha main shreya se baat kar raha hu aur woh dono bhi meri baatein sun rahi thi.

Abhijeet laughing: ACha... kya kaha tune jo itna darr raha hai?

Daya: Chup yaar... ab mein kya karu?

Abhijeet: Mere paas ek idea hai. Hum abhi Purvi ke ghar jaate hain aur sara confusion clear kar dete hain.

On the girl's side:

Tarika: ACha... toh yeh chal raha hai Daya aur tumhare beech.

Purvi: Kaise hua yeh sab? Mujhe sab kuch jaanna hai. Aur Daya bhayya tumhe Pari kyu bula rahe the? Pehle din bhi yehi naam se pukara aur ab toh tumhara naam jaanke bhi yehi bularahe hain.

Tarika: Acha... toh tum dono ek doosre ko pehle se jaante the?

Shreya just looked down blushing and smiling.

Tarika: Ab bolo bhi... Aise sharma rahi ho jaise nayi naveli dulhan.

Shreya blushed even harder and closed her eyes.

Purvi: Ab hamare beech yeh sharmana nahi chalega Shreya bata na kaise hua?

Tarika: Pehle "I love you" kisne kaha? I bet tumne hi kaha. Daya kisi ko i love you kehsakta hai yeh main nahi maan sakti. Woh toh ladkiyon se baat karne se kitna darta hai.

Purvi: Nahi nahi.. mujhe lagta hai Daya bhayya ne hi pehle kaha hoga...

Shreya with great difficulty composed herself and started her story... She didn't look up at either of the two girls. After she finished both girls had their jaws dropped.

Purvi: Bhayya tumhe do saal tak nahi bhule...

Tarika: Ab samjhi ki woh har baar meri saheliyo se milne se kyu mana karta tha. Abhijeet ne bhi kitni baar try kiya usse manane ke liye ki woh kisi ladki se mile...

Shreya still had her head down still blushing and still smiling.

Tarika lifted her chin up and looked at her with a warm smile: Shreya, tu meri dewrani banegi... aur haan shaadi ke baad main tumhe haq se jethani bulvaungi.

Shreya just blushed and hugged Tarika. Purvi hugged both of them and they were all sooo happy when they heard a knock on the door.

Tarika saw through the peep hole that it was Daya and Abhijeet so she told the girls: Kuch bhi hojaye koi bhi smile nahi karega aur aise act karna ki hum Daya se disappointed hain. She told Shreya go to to her room and not come out till she says so. After that she opened the door.

Tarika to Daya: Itna sab kuch karne ke baad yaha aane ki himmat kaise ki tumne Daya?

Daya was baffled: Maine aisa kya kardiya?

Abhijeet: Tarika baat kya hai? Itna gussa kyu ho?

Tarika: Mujhe tumse yeh ummeed nahi thi Daya. Aur Abhijeet, sab jaante hue bhi tumne Daya ko rokne ki koshish nahi ki?

Abhijeet: Rokne ki koshish? Kya hua Tarika? Baat kya hai khul ke batao.

Daya was terrified now not knowing what to expect and he couldn't find Shreya in the living room.

Daya: Shreya kaha hai?

Tarika: Itna kuch karne ke baad ab usse kya chahiye tumhe? Bechari ka ro ro ke bura haal hai.

Daya was now very very worried: Tarika please batao Shreya kaha hai? Mujhe usse abhi milna hai aur baat karni hai.

Tarika: Kyu Daya? Usse chain se jeene nahi doge kya?

Abhijeet: Tarika please batao kya ho raha hai? Maine Shreya aur Purvi ko yaha drop kiya toh sab thik tha. Ab achanak kya ho gaya hai? Purvi, tu toh bata yaar baat kya hai?

Purvi struggling to keep her smile hidden: Main kya batau bhayya, jo hona tha woh toh ho gaya... ab sunne aur batane ko kya reh gaya hai?

Daya: Bohot hogaya. main Shreya ko dhoondhta hu.

Tarika: Kyu? Is Kyu ka jawaab do aur jo marzi aaye karo.

Daya: Kyu ki main usse pyar karta hu aur usse agar kuch ho gaya toh kisi ko maaf nahi karunga.

Tarika finally smiled and purvi too. Purvi ran to her brother and hugged him and Tarika and Abhijeet also hugged and she winked at him suggesting it was all drama to get Daya to confess. Abhijeet too smiled and looked relieved.

Daya was very confused.

Daya: Koi mujhe batayega Shreya kaha hai aur yeh sab kya ho raha hai?

Tarika: Aapki dulhan kamre me hai. Chaho toh jaake millo.

Daya ran to the room that Tarika pointed and opened the door and Shreya was standing there smiling.

Daya went near her and hugged her tight and said: Kya hogaya tha pari? Bahar Tarika keh rahi thi ki ro ro ke tumhara bura haal hai? Baat kya hai?

Tarika walked in: Baat yeh hai dewar ji ki aap Shreya ko chahte hein aur hame nahi bataya? do saal se secret rakha... Yeh iss baat ki saza hai!

Daya still had his arm around her waist when talking to Tarika but he didn't realize it.

Daya: Par...

Purvi: Ab meri bhabhi se itna bhi mat chipakna bhayya... abhi woh officially nahi bani hai meri bhabhi... and she dragged Shreya with her.

Daya still confused: matlab... Yeh sahi nahi kiya haan tum logo ne... main itna dar gaya tha ki kahi Pari ko kuch ho na gaya ho aur aap logo ko masti sujhi hai... Pari tum bhi in logo ke saath...

Tarika to Shreya: Ab apne Daya ko shanth karna tumhara kaam hai... kyu Purvi?

Purvi: Haan bilkul... chalo ham bahar nikalte hain aur tum bhayya ko shanth karke hi bahar lana.

They walked out and closed the door.

Shreya: Aap ne jab phone kiya tab dono mere saath hi the. toh main aapko kaise batati ki kya ho raha hai.

Daya didn't say anything. He just went to her and hugged her.

Daya: Main naraaz nahi hu. Mujhe toh khushi hai ki isi bahane main tumhare saath do pal akele bita sakta hu.

Shreya in hug: Matlab, aap natak kar rahe the?

Daya: Ek baar tum thik ho yeh dekh liye toh phir kyu gussa karunga...

Shreya smiled: Agar main thik nahi hoti toh?

Daya: Ab main tumhari life mein aagaya hu Pari... Mere hote hue tum thik kaise nahi rahogi?

Shreya looked into his eyes without sayinga nything.

Daya: Kya dekh rahi ho?

Shreya looked down: Kuch nahi. Yeh ki mein kitni lucky hu ki aap meri life mein aaye.

Daya: I love you Shreya, tumhare bina meri life adhuri thi. Ab tum aagayi ho to mujhe ehsaas hua ki main kitna kuch miss kar raha tha tumhare bina.

Shreya: Ab mein hu na aapki zindagi mein.. meri taraf se har khushi aapko milegi.

Daya simply hugged her and she too hugged him. They both didn't realize that the door opened and Purvi, Abhijeet, and Tarika were at the door watching them smiling within themselves hugging each other. Finally, Abhijeet fake coughed and they both came out of their world.

Abhijeet: Gussa thanda hua?

Daya: Ha.. haan. hua.

Purvi: Kaise nahi hoga... akhir situation ko handle kon kar rahi thi..

Shreya smiled.

Tarika: Ab chalo mujhe bohot bhook lagi hai.

AT dinner table:

They all had dinner. Tarika and Abhijeet were sitting next to each other and Daya and Shreya were sitting next to each other. Purvi saw all four of them so happy and decided to take a picture.

Purvi: Aap sab yeha aise hi rehna, mujhe ek photo khinchna hai.

She took the picture and Daya said, mujhe iss photo ka ek copy dogi?

Purvi: Haan bhayya kyu nahi.

Abhijeet: Waise dekha jaye toh hamari family almost complete hai... ek insaan missing hai.

Daya: Woh kon?

Tarika: Hamari Purvi ka pyaar.

Purvi instantly started blushing.

Daya: Kya hua purvi? Hame nahi bataogi ki tumhari zindagi mein kon hai?

Purvi: Ko.. koi nahi hai bhayya.

Abhijeet: Tum pani ki tarah saaf ho purvi... agar koi baat chupati ho to saaf nazar aa jata hai.

Purvi: Aisi koi baat nahi hai bhayya... main kuch nahi chuparahi hu.

Tarika: Hame nahi bataogi purvi?

Purvi looked up at Tarika, smiled and ran into her room.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hiii guys, soooo very sorry for the delayed update. Kuch kaam aagaya so couldn't update sooner. Hopefully yeh chapter previous chapter se better hoga :) Thank you so much for all your reviews and your love and support. Please let me know what you think will happen next. Love you all, thanks guys :)**_

Purvi was in her room blushing.

At the dinner table:

Abhijeet: Maine toh aise hi keh diya par hamari Purvi bhi kuch kum nahi hai... Iski life mein bhi koi hai!

Tarika smiling: Dekho toh kaise sharma ke bhag gayi... ab mujhe aur Shreya ko pata karna hi hoga ki kya chakkar hai... Humse kaise chupasakti hai itni important baat.

Shreya: Shayad woh khud hi sure nahi hai uss ladke ke bare mein?

Tarika: Haan yeh bhi ho sakta hai. Tumne bhi toh itna waqt liya... Daya ke bare mein sure nahi thi kya?

Shreya blushed: Main toh inke bare mein pehle din se sure thi...

Daya smiled and grabbed her hand under the table.

Abhijeet: Aur Daya tu? Tu bhi Shreya ke bare mein sure tha?

Daya: Isliye toh kisi aur ladki se milne ka kabhi mann hi nahi kiya

Shreya was on 9th cloud hearing Daya speak so confidently about her. Just then Purvi who had composed herself came out of the room, went into the kitchen and brought out bowls of ice cream for everyone.

Everyone had ice cream and teased and had nice conversations... it was now 10 pm and Daya and Abhijeet had to leave.

Tarika: Raat ke 10 baj gaye. ghar nahi jaana aaj?

Daya looking at Shreya:... haan jaana toh hai...

Purvi: ... par jaane ka mann nahi hoga na?

Abhijeet: Arre bhai ab chalein? raat bohot hogayi hai aur kal ACP sir ne kaha hai ki important din bhi hai. bohot kaam hai.

Daya: Haan... chalte hain... arre mujhe washroom use karna hai. main abhi aaya.

With that he went into the bedroom with washroom and waited there. Shreya knew why he went into the room but she didn't know how to go in without making it obvious why. Abhijeet was involved with Tarika and Purvi got a text message so she got busy in her phone so shreya slowly slipped into the room and found Daya patiently waiting right by the door

Daya: Thoda jaldi nahi aa sakti thi?

Shreya: Main kya karu? Sab wahi baithe hain toh aise hi kaise uth kar aajati?

Daya hugged her tight: Mujhe nahi jaana.

Shreya: Toh kya yehi rukenge?

Daya still in hug: Sochne do jise jo sochna hai... main tumse door nahi reh sakta.

Shreya: main bhi nahi chahti ki aap jaye.

Daya: Pari

Shreya: Hmm...

Daya: Mujhe tumse kuch chahiye.

Shreya: Main aapki hu toh mera sab kuch bhi aapka... jo chahiye lelo

Daya: Le lu?

Shreya: Haan

Daya broke the hug. He cupped her face in his hands and inched his way closer to her face. She closed her eyes and held his collar really tight. His lips were an inch away from hers when suddenly

Purvi: Shreya tu kaha chali gayi? Mujhe...

She stopped and instantly turned around and giggled.

Purvi: Sorry, bhayya bhabhi... mera aap dono ko disturb karne ka irada nahi tha

Shreya: Purvi... acha hua tu aagayi... chal ab.

Purvi: Nahi nahi... koi jaldi nahi hai. bahar abhijeet bhayya wait kar rahe the toh bulane aagayi. par aap dono busy hain na...

Shreya: Acha kiya tum aagayi. chalo ab

Purvi: Waise kya kar rahe the tum dono?

Daya: Woh... uhhh... Shreya...

Shreya looked up at him wide eyed as if to say "jaldi koi excuse batao" but he couldn't say anything. Purvi just laughed and turned around to walk out of the room. Shreya too walked out of the room with her. She glanced back at Daya who was feeling so embarassed and she smiled and walked out of the room.

Daya and Abhijeet finally left and Shreya, Purvi and Tarika were sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee in their hands.

Shreya: Aaj kitna acha tha na ki sab aagaye aur hum sub ne saath dinner kiya?

Purvi: Haan bilkul. Hum na agli baar poori team ko bulayenge tab aur maza aayega.

Tarika: Haan... aur usse bhi bulayenge jisse tu pasand karti hai!

Purvi just looked at tarika wide eyed.

Tarika: Kyu? Bolti band ho gayi? Tujhe kya laga ki main bhul jaungi? Ab bata ki kya chal raha hai?

Purvi looked on: Tarika... aisa kuch bhi nahi hai. mujhe koi pasand nahi.

Shreya: Acha? apna phone dena ek baar?

Purvi: K...Kyu?

Shreya: Agar tu humse kuch chupa nahi rahi hai toh darr kyu rahi hai?

Tarika: Haan bilkul... ab phone do apna?

Purvi: Ha.. haan. lo..

Tarika took her phone and tried to see who's name pops up in her contacts: hmmm...Tere list mein koi aisa naam nahi jo main nahi jaanti... kahi main bhi uss ladke ko toh nahi jaanti?

Purvi getting worried: Arre Tarika... jab koi hai hi nahi toh main kya batau?

Shreya: Pakka?

Purvi: Haan baba pakka koi nahi hai.

Soon after that they all went to bed and were thinking about their respective partners.

Tarika thinking: Kaash Abhiijeet yahi ruk jate.. unke saath jitna bhi time spend karu kam hi lagta hai.

Shreya thinking: Kal raat main unke itne kareeb thi aur aaj, pata nahi unhe nind aayi ya nahi? Mere baare mein sochrahe honge ya nahi...

Purvi thinking: Aaj toh bach gayi. pata nahi aur kitna time aise hi sabhi ke questions avoid karti phirungi... yeh bhi sahi hai ki mera koi boyfriend nahi hai par haan... main kisi ko bohot zyada chahti hu aur kisi ko nahi toh at least uss insaan se to mujhe kehna chahiye jisse main pyar karti hu... par kabhi aise nahi lagta ki woh bhi mere bare mein sochta hai. kabhi kabhi sweet text messages bhejta hai. kabhi kabhi kuch zyada hi fikar karta hai mera... par phir dekho to apne aap mein hi rehta hai. main himmat hi nahi kar pati usse puchne ke liye...

With all these thoughts, the girls fell asleep.

Next day, everyone were at the bureau on time. They all knew it was an important day for the case. They were learning the details of it all.

The team went on site and acted like locals. They dispersed into different directions to inquire about the bearded guy who the two witnesses described separately.

Rajat and Sachin just walked around as locals to strike conversations with people nearby.

Shreya and Purvi separately tried to get information out of the paan wala. They figured it'll seem less intimidating for the paan wala if a girl is asking questions instead of Daya or Abhijeet.

Shreya went first. The paan wala was reluctant to give any information. She asked him in a few different ways but nothing. So she walked off signaling purvi to try with him.

There was a two minute gap after Shreya left before Purvi came to the shop. In that time the paan wala took out his phone and messaged someone as Purvi was approaching him.

Purvi: Bhayya, aapne isse dekha? (she took out a phicture of the guy)

Paan wala: Aapko kyu jaanna hai?

Purvi: Yeh mera chota bhai hai. kuch dino se ghar nahi aaya aur uske dosto ne bataya ki usse yaha dekha.

Paan wala: Dekhiye, maine yaha koi information booth nahi kolke rakha hai... aapse pehle bhi ek ladki aayi puchne ki is aadmi ko dekha ya nahi. aap apne dosto ko lekar jaiye yaha se... warna aapke liye acha nahi hoga

Purvi: Kyu bhai? Kya galat hoga? Main mere bhai ki talaash mein aayi hu aur aap dhamki de rahe hain?

There was a loud bang and in a fraction of a second, Daya, Abhijeet, Shreya, Pankaj, and Freddy were running to the paan stall. Freddy and pankaj ran to bring the van and shreya was in the back and Abhijeet and Sachin were in the middle with Purvi.

Abhijeet: Purvi, aankhe kholo... bas thodi der aur tum hospital pohonch jaogi. Aankhe kholo...

He was patting her cheeks trying to wake her up.

Sachin: Purvi... Purvi, aankhe kholo... dekho idharr yaar purvi

Shreya, Pankaj and Freddy were speachless. They finally reached the hospital and the nurse and doctor took her in immediately.

Tarika also reached the hospital and found her way to Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Pata nahi kaisi hogi woh.

Tarika: Usse kuch nahi hoga Abhijeet. Himmat mat haro.

Abhijeet who's a very strong person couldn't hold his tears in. Tears were streaming down his face.

Abhijeet: Kabhi chup hone ka naam hi nahi leti thi aur ab dekho kitni baar baat karne ki koshish ki aur woh kuch keh nahi rahi hai. Hamesha chidhati thi tumhara naam lekar... ab mujhe kon satayega?

Tarika cupped his face after wiping his tears: Tumhari behen ko kuch nahi hoga. woh ek bahadur CID officer hai Abhijeet... bilkul tumhari tarah. usse kuch nahi hoga. tum dekh lena. kal iss time pe woh ghar pe aaraam kar rahi hogi aur tumhe order de rahi hogi ki usse khane mein kya chahiye.

Abhijeet gave a weak smile and tarika held his hand giving him strength to be patient until the doctor came to tell results.

Finally after an hour, the doctor came out of the operation theatre.

Abhijeet: Doctor saab ab Purvi kaisi hai? Thik hai na?

Doctor: Dekhiye, usse goli left shoulder pe lagi aur hame darr tha ki kahi heart ke kareeb na laga ho. She has lost a lot of blood, isliye usse kuch dino tak weakness hoga. par medicine sahi se legi toh she'll be fine in the next few days.

Abhijeet was so happy to hear that he hugged the doctor and Freddy and Pankaj smiled looking at Abhijeet so happy. He let the doctor go and the doctor smiled and patted his shoulder: Aapki Purvi thik ho jayegi. pareshan mat hoiye.

Abhijet: Kaise na pareshan rahu doctor, meri choti behen hai. usse kuch hojata toh.. and his voice broke

Tarika: Kuch hua nahi na Abhijeet, ab stress mat lo.

Abhijeet: Kya main usse mil sakta hu doctor?

Doctor: She's still unconscious but agle 2-3 hrs mein usse hosh aajayega. tab tak wait kijiye.

Tarika: Thank you doctor.

With this the doctor left and Abhijeet's relieved face was clearly visible.

Tarika: Main sab ke liye kuch khane ke liye le aati hu.

Freddy and Pankaj: Hum bhi aapke saath chalte hain.

Abhijeet called ACP sir to update him on all the events.

ACP: Ab purvi kaise hai?

Abhijeet: Doctor ne kaha ki ab woh thik hai sir. par jisne bhi yeh goli chalayi woh ab thik nahi rahega.

ACP: Rajat aur Daya ne uss aadmi ko pakad liya hai jisne Purvi par goli chalayi.

Abhijeet: Aur sir uss paan wale ko?

ACP: Woh bhi hamare kabze mein hai. kaha jayega bhaag ke..

Abhijeet: Purvi ko hosh aate hi main waha pohonchta hu sir.

ACP: Thik hai Abhijeet. Waha hospital ki formalities puri karlena.

Abhijeet: Ji sir.

After the call, he had some food that Tarika brought back.

Pankaj and Freddy: Sir hum jake dawai late hain. aur haan Purvi ke ghar mein jo bhi set karna hai hum kar denge.

Shreya: Ji sir, main bhi ghar jaakar in dono ki madad karti hu.

Abhijeet: Haan yeh idea sahi hai.

They left.

Abhijeet was lost in some thought, obviously worried for his sister

Tarika: Woh thik hai ab. Tum ab bhi itna tension kyu feel karrahe ho?

Abhijeet: Mujhe woh aadmi chahiye jisne purvi par goli chalayi.

Tarika: Abhijeet, woh bureau mein hi hai na. tum thodi der mein waha jane hi wale ho toh phir kyu itna soch rahe ho?

Nurse: Sir, maam, Purvi ji ko hosh aagaya hai.

Tarika and Abhijeet ran to the room and found Purvi awake.

Purvi: Pata hai... aaj tak tum itni der tak kabhi chup nahi rahi. Bohot ajeeb lag raha hai.

Abhijeet laughed: Aur tumpar silence suit bhi nahi karta. Ab kaisa mehsoos ho raha hai?

Purvi: Bilkul thik.

Her voice was clearly weak but she was trying to be cheerful. She tried to sit up but Abhijeet stopped her.

Abhijeet: Tumhe rest ki zaroorat hai Purvi. Ab hilna bhi bilkul mana hai.

Purvi: Par bhayya...

Abhijeet: Koi excuse nahi chalega. Doctor ne kaha bed rest matlab pura bed rest.

Purvi: Bhayya meri baat...

Abhijeet: Nahi. tumhari koi baat nahi sununga main. ek dum chup.

Tarika: Yeh kya Abhijeet, abhi tak toh keh rahe the ki purvi tumse baat nahi kar rahi hai aur ab jab baat kar rahi hai toh usse chup kara rahe ho.

Abhijeet: Acha jao tumse bhi nahi baat karunga. tum bhi uski side le rahi ho?

Purvi: Aakhir... bhabhi kiski hai?

Abhijeet and Tarika smiled. Abhijeet strictly told her to do minimum moving and to lay in bed as much as possible. Then he left to go to Bureau.

After Abhijeet left, some of the team members came by to see how she's doing.

Daya: Ab kaisi ho Purvi?

Purvi: Ek dum first class bhayya... pata nahi aur kitni der aise hi bed pe lete rehna hoga. mujhe bohot ajeeb lag raha hai bhayya.

Daya chuckled: Yehi to chance hai tumhe rest karne ka aur aaraam se sab ko order dene ka... itna bhi bura nahi hai yeh situation!

Purvi: Par main bureau ko already miss kar rahi ho.. pata nahi kaisa hoga mera desk. aur ACP sir ko dekh ke bhi kitne ghante hogaye... pata nahi kaise honge? Kaise hain woh?

Daya: Purvi tumne sir ko aaj subah hi dekha... aur bureau bhi bilkul thik hai. ek din mein kya badal jayega.

Purvi: Kya chal raha hai bureau mein?

Sachin who just walked in: Bureau mein discussion chal rahi hai.

Purvi: Sachin... kis baat ki discussion?

Sachin: Yahi ki ab jab purvi hamare saath nahi hai toh hum kaise saare investigations karenge aur uske desk ke saath kya kiya jaye...

Purvi making a crying face: Kya? Mera replacement abhi se dhoondhrahe ho tum log? Mujhe pata tha... koi mujhe miss hi nahi karta.

Sachin laughed: Are pagli.. koi kuch nahi kar rha hai. tumhe jisne goli mari hai uske saath questioning session jari hai. Abhijeet sir aur ACP sir wahi hain.

Purvi: Aur Rajat sir?

Sachin: Rajat ko chot lagi uss aadmi ko pakadte waqt so hospital aaya. Mujhe laga tumse milke wapas jayega. nahi mila?

Purvi sad faced: Nahi.

Daya: Koi baat nahi. hum hain na. Aur waise bhi. Rajat duty ke time pe kuch zyada hi serious hota hai! usse case ke siva kuch aur sujhta bhi toh nahi.

Sachin: Haan sir, bilkul aapke aur Abhijeet sir ke jaise hai woh.

Purvi: Agar woh mere bhai jaise hote toh mujhe ek baar toh dekhne aate.

Sachin looking suspeciously: Tumhe kyu itna bura lag raha hai purvi?

Purvi: Mujhe... mujhe kya. main toh bas aise hi keh rahi thi ki sab aaye aur mujhe acha laga.

Sachin: Acha purvi, kal raat tumne mujhe msg kiya tha ki tumhe mujhse kuch kehna hai. kya baat hai?

Purvi: areee haaan... Daya bhayya aap zara bahar jayenge? Mujhe Sachin se kuch personal baat karni hai.

Daya confused and Sachin too looks at her with a confused expression: Kya baat hai purvi? Mere saamne kyu nahi baat kar sakti?

Sachin: Sab thik hai na?

Purvi: Acha bhayya toh main aapke saamne hi batati hu... (To sachin) Pata hai kal kya hua? Mere ghar pe Tarika aayi aur humne khoob sara enjoy kiya aur phir achanak door bell baja aur pata hai kon aaye ghar? Daya aur Abhijeet bhayya..

Daya saw where this was going. He instantly stopped her: Dekh purvi, tujhe rest ki zaroorat hai... main tere liye kuch lau? Pani? Chai? Rs. 1000?

Sachin looked even more confused: Yeh kya ho raha hai sir? Aap purvi ko 1000 kyu denge?

Daya: Tu chup reh yaar isse chup karana bohot expensive mamla hai.

Purvi: Sirf hazaar bhayya?

Daya: Acha 5000 but final! ek hafte tak isse kaam chalale. ab chup.

Purvi laughed and Sachin who was still confused got dragged out as Daya left the room.

Purvi was now thinking to herself: Rajat sir hospital tak aaye par mujhse milne nahi aaye. aise kyu? Hamesha aise hi karte hain. do din sahi rehte hain toh 3rd day kuch aisa zaroor karenge jisse mujhe gussa aaye. Aaj toh sidhe sidhe aate na mujhe dekhne... Ab main unse tab tak baat nahi karungi jab tak woh mujhe ek sahi explanation nahi denge.

Time passed and in the evening Shreya, Tarika, and even ACP sir came to visit her. She was required to stay in the hospital for the night and shift to her house the next day.

ACP: Shreya, aaj raat ke liye tum yahi ruk jao. Purvi ka khayaal rakhna.

Shreya: Ji sir.

Everyone went to their home.

night at 10 pm:

Daya on phone: Tum thik ho na? Purvi ab kaisi hai? Woh so gayi?

Shreya: Haan Daya, sogayi. woh bilkul thik hai. Agar usse kuch bhi chahiye toh main hu na.

Daya: Dhyaan rakhna uska.

Shreya: Ji.

Daya: Khana khaya?

Shreya: Woh main khane hi wali thi ki kuch kaam aagaya... ab kha lungi.

Daya: Tum bhi na pari... apna khayal nahi rakhogi toh kaise chalega?

Shreya: Mera khayaal karne ke liye aap hain na?

Daya: Woh toh hai... toh main ek kaam karta hu. main bhi waha aa jata hu aur tumhe khana khilake wapas ghar.

Shreya: Arre nahi nahi. aap aaraam kijiye, main khaa lungi na. Aaj kaafi bhaag daud hui hai na. aap thak gaye honge. aap so jaiye main aapse kal milti hu.

Daya: pakka?

Shreya: Haan pakka. ab aap sojaiye.

Daya: Kaise so jau? Tum nahi ho na mujhe sulane ke liye...

Shreya: Dayaaaaaa ab aap zyada natak mat kijiye aur so jaiye. kal bhi bohot kaam hai na. Uss aadmi ki questioning bhi puri nahi hui. kal toh zaroor hame kuch clue milega aage badhne ka.

Daya: Haan Shreya, sahi kaha. Acha toh main phone rakhta hu. Agar kisi bhi cheez ki zaroorat hai to mujhe phone karlena. thik hai?

Shreya: Ji. Good night.

With this their conversation ended and Shreya looked at Purvi who was sleeping and thought: Main niche cafeteria mein jake kuch kha leti hu. purvi toh waise bhi soyi hui hai. 10 min mein aa jaungi.

She left for food and just then Purvi woke up because she needed to use the washroom. She looked around and didn't find Shreya nearby so she tried to get out of bed. She was struggling because she couldn't stress her left hand. She finally managed to stand and almost lost her balance when an arm grabbed her waist.

Person: Sambhal ke

Purvi: Aaah...

Person in concern: Dard ho raha hai? Doctor ko bulau?

Purvi: Nahi. main thik hu.

Person a little angry: Shreya ke liye wait nahi karsakti thi?

Purvi was definitely angry: Aapko kyu? Mujhe goli lagi kitne ghanto pehle aur aap mujhe dekhne ab aa rahe hain...

Person: Mere paas karne ke liye bohot kaam hote hain... tumhare aage piche toh nahi ghum sakta na.

Purvi: Acha... kuch ghante pehle aap hospital aaye the na apni chot ki patti karvane? Aap yaha tak aaye aur mujhse mile bagair chale gaye?

Rajat: Haan... toh... isme bhadakne ki kya baat hai? abhi milne hi aaya na.

Purvi: Kyu aaye?

Rajat: Yeh kaisa sawaal hai? Tumhe goli lagi toh main tumse bina mile kaise reh sakta hu?

Purvi: Aise baat kar rahe hai jaise aapko koi farak padta hai... agar milne aana hi tha toh pehle aate. Abhi kyu?

Rajat: Main... main.. nahi aasaka.

Purvi: Hum itne mahino se ache dost hain... aur main aapse itna bhi expect nahi kar sakti ki aap mujhe thoda attention de. Yeh mat kehna ki time nahi hai... Aap hospital tak aaye aur mujhse mile bagair chale gaye. Ab mujhe meri galti ka ehsaas hua hai. Agli baar

Rajat covered her mouth with his hand and cut her sentence.

Rajat: Agli baar mat kehna. Tumhe ek baar goli lagi itna kafi hai.

Purvi was angry with him because he didn't come to see her. She thought he'd be the first one she'll see when she becomes conscious. She turned and started walking away from him and didn't look back. She went into the washroom and shut the door. She had tears in her eyes because every time she thought he felt anything for her, he acted as if she meant nothing to him the next day.

He stood there for two seconds after the door shut and turned around to leave but was startled to see Shreya there wide eyed.

Shreya: Sir, aap yaha... kab aaye?

Rajat: Tumhare jane ke baad. woh purvi se milne aaya tha, uska haal puchne.

Shreya: Ab woh pehle se bohot better hai sir. Kal hi doctor uske reports check karke usse ghar bhej denge.

Rajat: That's good. Acha ab mein chalta hu. Purvi ka khayal rakhna.

Shreya: Ji sir... (as Rajat was exiting the room) Sir

Rajat turned back: Haan Shreya

Shreya: Aap purvi se milne pehle kyu nahi aaye?

Rajat understood that Shreya heard his conversation with Purvi: Woh... kuch kaam tha.

Shreya: Shayad purvi ko bura laga ki aap pehle nahi aaya.

Rajat: Aur mujhe usse bhi zyada bura laga ki woh hospital mein hai. Mera pehla priority hai uss aadmi ko pakadna jisne purvi par goli chalayi. Main usse zinda nahi chodunga (clenched his fist)

Shreya: Aapke liye purvi itni important hai ki aap tab tak rest nahi kar paye jab tak woh aadmi CID ke kabze me nahi tha.

Rajat: Mere liye sabhi CID ke team members itne hi important hain Shreya. Agar goli tum par chalti tab bhi main itne hi gusse se uss aadmi ko pakadta.

Shreya: Haan sir aap itne hi gusse se pakadte... par shayad aapke dil ko itni takleef na hui hoti agar kisi aur ko goli lagi hoti to.

Rajat: Tum kehna kya chahti ho?

Shreya: Sir... main yeh kehna chahti hu ki aapke dil mein Purvi ke liye khas jagah hai. Aur jaha tak maine dekha, purvi ke dil mein bhi aapke liye jagah hai. Aaj usse milne ACP sir se leke Pankaj tak sab aaye lekin uski aakhein aapko dhundh rahi thi. Aur aap aaye bhi toh tab jab Purvi so rahi thi taki woh aapse baat na kar sake. Taki uski takleef aapko na dikhe. Usse itni takleef mein dekh kar aap usse baat nahi kar pate na?

Rajat: Mujhe... mujhe jana hai.

Purvi who heard this conversation felt bad. She felt so angry and sad and just upset that Rajat was suddenly being so distant. She came out acting like nothing happened. Shreya helped her get back into bed and she too went on the couch and dozed off.

Purvi couldn't sleep well because her mind was pre-occupied with all these thoughts about Rajat. Suddenly, her phone beeped and as soon as she saw the message, a smile crept on her face.

Rajat: Im sorry, mujhe tumse pehle hi milne aana chahiye tha par main nahi aasaka.

Purvi: Yeh baat aapne mujhe batadiya. par yeh nahi bataya ki kyu

Rajat: Main jab hospital aaya tabhi tumhe bahar se dekha. Tumhe uss haal mein dekh nahi paya. Tumhe takleef mein dekh kar mujhe bohot takleef hoti hai.

Purvi smiled: Agar aap mujhse pehle hi milne aate toh shayad takleef kum hoti.

Rajat: Woh kyu?

Purvi: Kyu ki aap mere sab se ache dost hain. Aur jab aap saath honge toh main automatically thik ho jaungi na.

Rajat smiled: Ab kaise ho?

Purvi: Main better feel kar rahi hu? Aap kaise hain? Aapko bhi chot lagi na? Itne gusse main thi ki pucha hi nahi.

Rajat: Tumse mila na... sara dard gayab hogaya. Tumse lade bagair mera din hi kaha pura hota hai.

Purvi: Acha? Toh aap mujhse ladne ke liye aaye the? Mujhe laga meri chinta hai aapko.

Rajat: Chinta kaise nahi karunga purvi? Tum mere liye...

Purvi: Main aapke liye kya?

No response... She waited for 5 full minutes but still no response. So she decided to call him because clearly he was awake too. But when she called, she heard a recorded message saying the phone was switched off. Then she understood that his phone might have died.

Purvi thought: Unke phone ko bhi abhi dum todna tha... kuch keh rahe the na woh...Kaash puri baat keh pate.

Rajat who was also in thought in his house: Kaash main apne dil ke baat aasani se keh pata... kabhi kehne jau toh kuch na kuch galat ho hi jata hai. Pata nahi kyu purvi tumhe paane ki khushi se zyada tumhe khone ka darr laga rehta hai. Agar maine tumhe apne dil ki baat nahi batayi toh at least tum toh apni life mein aage badhogi..

With these thoughts, Rajat and Purvi slept.

Next day, Purvi woke up and the first thing she did was check her phone to see if Rajat msged her and she smiled because there was a message.

Rajat: Tum mere liye... sab se badi problem ho aur life mein problems nahi hoti toh maza nahi aata na... Ab kaise mehsoos kar rahi ho?

Purvi saw the message and was sad because she thought he would say "Tum mere liye khaas ho... ya tum mere liye sab kuch ho..." but he brushed it off as a joke. She knew he wanted to say something but he didn't. She thought to herself: Kab kahenge ki inke dil mein mere liye kya hai... yah kuch hai bhi ya nahi...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dear all,**_

_**I'm so sorry that this story has drifted towards Purvi and Rajat but what can i say... Jab story start kiya toh DaReya hi mera focus the... but likhte likhte Rajvi ko side pe rakh nahi payi. I do love DaReya but also Rajvi :) I will try my level best to make the next chapter a romantic couples night :) I hope aap sab ko abhi tak ka story pasand aaya aur aaj ka chapter bhi pasand aayega. please review to let me know what you thought! Love you all.**_

Continuing from where we left off.

Rajat got up and messaged purvi asking how she was but didn't wait for a response because he thought she would be sleeping. He went straight to the bureau because he was fully focussed on getting any and every bit of information from that guy who shot purvi.

At bureau Daya, Abhijeet, Sachin, Rajat, and Freddy were there around that man for questioning.

Daya: Kal tujhe aaraam se handle kiya iska matlab yeh nahi ki aaj bhi itne araam se pesh aayenge. Agar aaj nahi bola toh teri life ko yehi good bye keh de.

Abhijeet: Agar tu ne muh nahi khola toh ham koi aur rasta dhundhlenge tere uss senior ko pakadne ke liye par teri life toh yhi khatam hogi... soch samajh ke bolna.

Rajat was trying his level best to keep his anger in control. He just stood there with clenched fist hoping not to use all his energy towards that man for shooting purvi.

Sachin: Tera boss kon hai?

Person: Nahi malum

Freddy: Tumne hamare ek officer par goli kyu chalayi?

Person: Maine utna hi kiya jitna mujhe bataya gaya...

Daya: Kisne tumhe shoot karne ko kaha?

Person: Nahi malum

Abhijeet: Tumhe kya malum hai itna batado.. baki hum pata kar lenge

Person: Mujhe kuch nahi malum.

Rajat was losing his cool. He instantly grabbed that guys collar and started hitting him hard on his face.

Rajat: Kuch bhi malum nahi to tujhe zinda bhi kyu rehna hai? Kisi pe goli chalata hai woh bhi sirf is liye ki koi tumhe order degaya hai. insaan ki life ka koi value nahi tujhe? Kisi ko itni asaani se kaise maar sakta hai? Woh bhi ek ladki ko?

All the while he was beating that guy up continuously to the point where he fainted and there was blood all over his face. He clearly lost some teeth in this beating. His eye was starting to swell up. Rajat was still hitting him uncontrolably.

Daya and Abhijeet finally managed to pull Rajat away from the fainted suspect.

Abhijeet: Control karo apne gusse ko Rajat. Hum sab ko gussa aa raha hai par hame information chahiye. Yehi ek aakhri lead hai iske boss ko dhundhne ka. Isse ham marne nahi de sakte.

Daya: Haan Rajat, Control yourself. main jaanta hu ki tum Purvi ke liye gussa ho par apne emotions ko duty ke time pe control mein rakhna sikho.

Rajat let himself free from the grip of Daya and Abhijeet and walked out of the bureau in anger. both Daya and Abhijeet thought it's best to give him some time to cool off and the suspect was unconsious anyway so they also took a break.

Since Sachin and Rajat are very close friends, Sachin knew that something was really eating away at Rajat. He is a generally serious strict person but today he let his anger take over his normal professional manner. He had to find out so he went to Rajat who was outside pacing up and down the corridor breathing hard trying to calm down.

Sachin: Rajat, ab bhi gussa ho?

Rajat: Nahi. matlab haan... Daya aur Abhijeet sir kaise keh sakte hain ki iss aadmi ko hum professionally handle kare? Usne purvi par goli chalayi. Goli uske heart ke itne kareeb lagi. Agar purvi ko kuch ho jata toh? Kya un dono ko koi farak nahi padta?

Sachin: Rajat, tu bhi janta hai ki Purvi dono sirs ke liye kya mayne rakhti hai. Par duty ke time pe personal hona sahi nahi hai yaar. Yeh baat to tu bhi jaanta hai.

Rajat: Jaanta hu yaar.

Sachin: Kabhi bhi agar main over react karta hu toh tu mujhe calm karta hai toh aaj tujhe kya hogaya?

Rajat: Kuch nhi Sachin. Bas aise hi.

Sachin: Main tujhe bohot ache se jaanta hu Rajat. Jaanta hu ki tujhe purvi ki parvah hai. par kitni parvah hai yeh shayad nahi jaana aaj tak. Ab shayad samajh raha hu.

Rajat: Mujhe nahi pata ki tune kya samjha par bas itna keh sakta hu ki goli bhale hi purvi ko lagi par dard mujhe hua hai. usse main takleef main nahi dekh paa raha hu.

Sachin: Acha chal mind thoda clear karle. Abhi hame wapas andar jana hai. Woh uth gaya hoga. Agar nahi utha toh hum utha denge. Chalke case ko aage badhate hain.

Rajat: Haan chalo.

Sachin: Tu shaant rahega na?

Rajat: Haan yaar iss baar shant rahunga. pata nahi purvi ka naam aate hi mujhe itna gussa kyu aa jata hai.

Sachin: Jald hi samajh jayega... and he smiled and Rajat acted like he didn't hear it and they both walked in to the bureau.

Rajat: Daya sir, Abhijeet sir, i'm sorry main thoda apna control kho baitha. Ab main normal hu. Hum andar chale sir?

Daya and Abhijeet: pata chala itna gussa kyu aaya?

Rajat: bas... aise hi sir.

Daya: Jald hi pata chal jayega... and he smiled at Rajat and patted his shoulder and abhijeet too patted his shoulder and they all went back in.

Freddy threw water on the guys face and he awoke. He was clearly in pain.

Freddy: Abhi bhi kuch nahi malum tumhe ya kuch bolne ka mood bana?

Person: Sir... aahh.. mujhe.. sirf itna pata hai ki uss aadmi ne phone kiya aur kaha ki ek do din mein CID wale aake inquiry karenge aur agar koi bhi zyada ghuske qusetioning kare to usse goli se maar dena.

Rajat: Hamare sare officers questioning kar rahe the toh sirf ek par hi kyu goli chalayi?

Person: Sir... waha koi kuch nahi jaanta tha. sirf woh paan wala hi ek wittness tha aur mujhe bataya gaya ki jo bhi usse sawaal jawaab karega usse maardu.

Sachin: Par waha par do officers ne question ki... ek ko hi goli mari tumne.

Person: Woh isliye sir ki mujhe mere boss ne ek photo bheja aur kaha ki kisi ko bhi goli maaro par isse nahi and he took out his phone to show the picture.

Daya was shocked: Yeh toh Shreya hai. Dekh ab sidhe sidhe bol ki tera boss kon hai. Warna phir se maar khayega aur iss baar behosh nahi hoga marr jayega.

Person: Sach mein nahi malum sir, isse phone pe uske calls aaye. Chahe toh aap check karlo.

With this the questioning session ended. Daya was very worried because the criminal knew Shreya. He didn't know the first thing to think about why that person had Shreya's photo.

Abhijeet: Agar uss shooting mein woh paan wale ko goli nahi lagi hoti toh woh abhi zinda hota aur case thoda to easy ho jata. bad luck...

Working on this case, the day ended and everyone went home.

**At the hospital:**

Doctor: Ab kaise feel kar rahi ho Purvi?

Purvi: Main bilkul thik hu doctor. Ab please please please mujhe ghar jane dijiye na.

Shreya: Purvi, doctor ko bhi toh apni baat bolne de.

Doctor laughed: Purvi ab ghar jaa sakti hai. Kamzori hogi par agar time pe khayegi aur dawa legi toh she'll be completely fine in a week.

Purvi was so excited that she jumped out of bed.

Doctor as if talking to a kid: Dekhiye aapko sirf ghar bhej raha hu. Iska matlab yeh nahi ki aap thik hain. Aaraam karna bohot important hai. (to shreya) Aap please isse rest karvaiye.

Purvi was frowning but she was still happy that she gets to go home because she hates hospitals.

Shreya: Ji doctor, i'll personally make sure ki woh bed se niche bhi nahi utregi.

doctor: Good. Do din baad check up ke liye aajana purvi. Thik hai?

Purvi: Ji doctor.

Freddy and Abhijeet came to help take Purvi home. They settled her in her room and told Shreya to call if either of them need anything at all.

After they left Shreya and Purvi settled in with a cup of coffee and started talking about the updates of the case. Shreya didn't go in to the bureau in order to take care of purvi but Daya updated her on the current situations.

Shreya: Daya sir keh rahe the ki jisne bhi tujh par goli chalayi uske boss ne khaas mera photo bhej ke kaha ki mujh par goli nahi chalaye.

Purvi: Woh tujhe jaanta hai?

Shreya: Lag toh aise hi raha hai.

Purvi: Tu kisi ko bhi jaanti hai jo koi galat kaam kar sakta hai?

Shreya: Jitna bhi sochu kuch nahi sujh raha hai purvi. woh meri photo kyu apne paas rakhega...

Purvi: Tu chinta mat kar Shreya. Daya bhayya tujhe kuch nahi hone denge.

Shreya: Jaanti hu. Is liye itni shaant hu. Ab meri chod... tu bata... haath ka dard kaisa hai?

Purvi: Thik hi hai. Par mujhe aise bed pe baithe rehna ya sote rehna bilkul acha nahi lag raha hai.

Shreya: Jaanti hu par agar sahi se rest karegi to hi theek hojayegi na. phir bureau main hi reh jana.

They both laughed.

Purvi: Main abhi washroom jake aati hu.

Shreya helped her. Just as purvi went in, her phone beeped. Shreya picked it up and saw that there was a new message from Rajat and she sensed that they both were talking to each other secretly.

Purvi came back in 5 minutes.

Shreya: Purvi... tujhe pata hai, kal raat Rajat sir aaye the tujhse milne.

Purvi: ha haan. Sab milne aaye toh woh kyu nahi aayenge.

Shreya: Accha... toh sab tujhe phone pe messages bhi bhejte hain?

Purvi looked at shreya wide eyed: Tune mera phone check kiya?

Shreya gave back purvi's phone: Nahi. par haan... itna dekha ki ek new message hai.. dekh ke bata toh kon hai?

Purvi was blushing a little: Koi nahi.

Shreya: Achaaa? Koi nahi? Toh main dekhlu?

Purvi: aa... woh... aise hi kabhi kabhi msg karte hain.

Shreya: acha... kya msg karte hain?

Purvi blushing harder: Chup kar na.

Shreya: Itna batado ki ek doosre ko apne dil ki baat bataya?

Purvi: Mere dil mein unke liye feelings hain par mujhe nahi pata woh mere bare mein kya sochte hain.

Shreya: Kal raat mujhe pata chala ki woh bhi tere liye bohot care karte hain purvi.

Purvi: Agar mere liye feelings hain toh keh dete na. kabhi kuch nahi kehte. Ek din bade ache se baat karte hain aur agle hi din aise baat karte hain ki main unki kuch nahi lagti.

Shreya: Shayad unke mind main confusion hai?

Purvi: Pata nahi unka confusion kab khatam hoga aur mujhe unke dil ki baat kab pata chalegi.

Shreya: Woh nahi keh paa rahe hain... par tu toh keh sakti hai na?

Purvi: Yaar main ladki hu... haan zyada bolti hu par phir bhi ladki hu. aise kaise keh sakti hu. Aaj tak kisi ko nahi keh paayi...

Shreya: Kabhi unhone koi bhi baat kahi jisse tumhe lage ki woh tumhe pasand karte hain?

Purvi: Haan kai baar. Ek baar pata hai kya hua...

**Flashback (few months back):**

It was a day off. Rajat was calling Purvi for the last half an hr but there was no answer. He was getting worried so he went to her house. He knocked on the door several times, rang the bell at least 10 times but no answer still. He was getting scared now. Finally after 20 minutes at the door, there was some movement in the apartment and he instantly started knocking the door and ringing the door bell. He kept saying "Purvi darvaza kholo"... Finally the door opened and Purvi was standing there holding her head. She was feeling dizzy and very weak.

Rajat instantly went near her and held her shoulders: Purvi? Kya hogaya? kuch toh bolo

Purvi: Sir (head) mein dard hai... kuch galat kha liya shayad, ulti ho rahi hai... aur fever bhi hai...

Her head was spinning and she was almost about to faint when Rajat grabbed her by her waist and lifted her in his arms. She didn't protest because she was too weak.

Rajat: last kab khaya?

Purvi: Kal subah. Uske baad se hi tabyat kharaab thi.

Rajat moved towards her bedroom while talking: Kal subah se kuch nahi khaya?

Purvi: Nahi

Rajat: Tum mujhe keh deti toh main tumhara dhayn rakhta na. apne aap kyu takleef main thi?

Purvi: Mujhe laga aapko kyu disturb karu...

Rajat placed her on her bed: Main abhi tumhare liye kuch khane ke liye lata hu. Dawai li kuch?

Purvi: Abhi tak nahi...

Rajat a little upset: Aur tumhe lagta hai ki main bekaar mein tum par naraaz hota hu. Itni bimaar ho aur dawai bhi nahi li. Yehi leti rehna main abhi aaya.

Within 10 minutes, he brought her some fresh fruit juice and medicine.

Rajat: Purvi, utho araam se.

She tried to sit up but couldn't. Rajat held her head and she grabbed his spare hand and sat up. He placed a hand on her shoulder while he helped her take her medicine.

Purvi making a crying face: Mujhe dawai lena acha nahi lagta. yeh tablet itni badi hai. gale se nahi utregi...

Rajat trying to convince her in a soothing tone: Purvi, yeh ek tablet le lo aur main tumhe phir kabhi nahi lene ko kahunga. please meri baat manjao na sirf ek baar? (looking at her negative reactions) mere liye?

Purvi was still frowning but she took the pill and made disgusted faces when swallowing it and she also squeezed Rajat's arm really hard while swallowing. Her nails dug into his arm but he didn't say anything.

After all the struggle she swallowed the pill and drank the fruit juice that Rajat gave her.

Rajat: Bhook lagi?

Purvi: Nahi bas sona hai. aur sir mein bohot dard hai. Bohot thakaan mehsoos kar rahi hu.

Rajat: Tum late jao... main sir daba deta hu.

Purvi: Are aap kyu takleef kar rahe hain, main thik ho jaungi sir.

Rajat: Janta hu... par tumhari madad kar sakta hu na thik hone me?

Purvi just smiled. She lied down and he sad on the other side of her with his fingers running through her hair as he patted her head and she slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile. A few hours later, when she was feeling better and woke up, she found Rajat sleeping while sitting next to her and his hand was still in her hair. She slowly woke up trying not to disturb him and sat next to him. She wanted to help him lay flat on his back so that he can get a better sleep and now that she ws feeling better, she was going to sleep on the couch. So she tried to wake him up but he opened his eyes clearly still in deep sleep, looked at her, and lay flat and rest his head on her lap. She was surprised but smiled and placed one hand in his hair and the other on his back and slept.

Next morning she was still sleeping while sitting and he woke up first. He was first confused about where he was but as he lifted his head slowly, he realized that he slept with his head on purvi's lap the whole night and he also noticed her hands on him. He slowly took her hand off and got up with a jerk and got out of bed. He felt very awkward and so he stepped out of the house for a few minutes for some fresh air and to clear his mind.

Rajat thinking to himself: main aise kaise sogaya... I hope purvi ne galat na samajh liya ho... main toh nind me tha pata hi nahi chala ki kab sogaya aur woh bhi...

Inside the house, purvi just woke up and couldn't find Rajat anywhere. She was thinking to call him but as she walked through the living room, she found Rajat standing outside running his fingers through his hair looking worried. She understood that he probably was feeling uncomfortable about sleeping on her lap so she didn't want to create more awkwardness by acknowledging it. She picked up her phone and decided to call someone.

Just then Rajat's phone rang and he came out of his thoughts.

Abhijeet: Rajat abhi mujhe purvi ka call aaya. Usne kaha ki uski tabyat thik nahi hai toh woh aaj rest karegi... koi case bhi reported nahi hai toh maine usse off de diya. Tum uske ghar ke paas hi rehte ho na... zara usse ek baar milke dekhna ki sab thik hai ya nahi.

Rajat: Ji sir. Main check karta hu.

Call ended. With this Rajat cleared his mind and decided to go back in and he knew that Purvi was up. He walked in and found her in the kitchen.

Rajat: Ab tumhari tabyat kaise hai?

Purvi: Ab main behtar feel kar rahi hu sir. yeh lijiye aapki chai.

Rajat: Thanks purvi. Waise abhi Abhijeet sir ka call aaya. Keh rahe the ki tumne unse aaj chutti ke liye permission manga.

Purvi: Ji sir. Abhi bhi weakness hai toh socha aaj rest kar lungi. Abhijeet bhayya ne aur kuch kaha?

Rajat: Haan, bureau aate aate tumse milke aane ko kaha.

Purvi: Toh aapne unhe nahi bataya ki aap kal evening ko hi mujhe dekhne aaye the?

Rajat: Socha bolne ka par phir laga shayad galat sochenge.

Purvi: Galat kyu sochenge? hum toh sirf dost hain na?

Rajat looked at her now... He saw in her eyes the anticipation of knowing what he felt for her. He simply said "Haan, hum sirf dost hain par yeh baat doosro ko kaise samjayenge... waise bhi, ab tum thik ho na, toh main chalta hu. Apna khayaal rakhna purvi."

Purvi a little sad: Ji sir.

Rajat sounded strict: Aur haan, agar kisi bhi cheez ki zaroorat ho to please call karna. Kal tumhari halat itni kharaab thi aur tumne mujhe call karna zaroori nahi samjha...

Purvi: Sir, main aapko disturb...

Rajat now in a softer tone: **Tum** mujhe disturb nahi karogi toh aur kon karega... phir kabhi aise akele mat suffer karna. Main hu...

Purvi smiled broadly: hamesha?

Rajat took a step towards her and placed a hand on her cheek: Hamesha. Ab main chalta hu. khayaal rakhna.

**Flashback ends.**

Shreya: Phir kya hua?

Purvi: Phir kya... agle din main bureau gayi aur unhone aise behave kiya jaise hamare beech kuch nahi hua. Main unke paas gayi thanks kehne. Pata hai unhone kya kaha... kaha ki agar meri jagah koi aur hota toh woh uski bhi madad karte thik usi tarah jistarah meri help ki.

Shreya: Woh shayad darte hain purvi.

Purvi: Main nahi jaanti woh mere bare mein kya sochte hain. Aur kabhi kabhi darr lagta hai ki agar unke mann main mere liye sirf ek coworker hone ke naate respect hai toh main kya karungi?

Shreya: Purvi, tu zyada soch matt. Kabhi kabhi hame apne dil ki baat sunne main bhi bohot waqt lagta hai. Sunkar bhi un suni kar dete hain... Woh jab sahi tarah se samajh jayenge ki tere liye unke dil mein kya hai tab woh tumse kabhi door nahi jayenge.

Purvi smiled. After their long chat, Shreya and purvi decided to sleep. Shreya put away their coffee mugs and joined her in bed.

**Next day at bureau:**

Shreya, Daya, Abhijeet, Sachin, Rajat, Freddy, and Pankaj were present in the bureau and they were all brainstorming who the culprit could be. Just then...

Shreya: Sir mujhe kuch yaad aaya. Yeh meri photo mere family trip ke time pe li thi. meri aur Raj ki family ek trip pe gaye the aur yeh photo Raj ke phone se li gayi thi.

Daya: Shreya, tum yeh baat ab bata rahi ho? Raj toh jail mein hai...

Abhijeet: Phir bhi, chalke ek baar confirm kar lete hain ki woh suspect hai yah nahi hai.

Daya and Abhijeet went to the police station to find out that Raj got a bail that very same day with a few hours of his arrest.

Abhijeet and Daya started to get worried. They went back to the bureau to find out that Shreya isn't there.

Daya: Shreya kaha gayi?

Freddy: Sir usne toh kaha ki aapne police station se call aaya ki aapne usse waha bulaya.

Abhijeet: Humne waha kisi ko nahi bulaya... Shreya kaha gayi?

Daya: Mere shaq confirm hogaya abhijeet, yeh Raj kuch na kuch gadbad kar raha hai... aur ab Shreya kaha gayi...?

Just then the bureau phone rang.

Freddy: Hello?

Person: Phone speaker pe rakho taki sab sun sake.

Freddy did as told.

Abhijeet: Kon bol raha hai?

Person: Aapko kya laga? Mere tak pohonchna itna aasaan hai?

Daya: Tum ho kon aur tumhe kya chahiye?

Person: Mujhe kya chahiye yeh chodo... tumhe jo chahiye woh mere paas hai.

Daya: Sidhe sidhe baat karo ya phir phone rakho... hum CID walo ka time waste mat karo.

Just then he heard a girl scream from the other end of the phone and Daya instantly recognized that the scream belonged to Shreya.

Daya: Shreya? Shreya tum thik ho? Yeh kya ho raha hai? kya chahiye tumhe?

Person: Mujhe kisi ka waqt barbad karne ka shoq nahi hai. Tumhe kya laga ki tum mujhe do thappad maroge toh Shreya tumhari ho jayegi?

Daya: Raj? Agar Shreya ko kuch hua toh main tumhe zinda nahi chodunga.

Raj: Mujhe dhundhoge tab mujhe maaroge na... dhundh ke dikhao!

The phone was disconnected.

Daya was completely losing his control. He wanted to kill Raj right that second.

Abhijeet: Daya tu chinta mat kar. Hum Shreya ko kuch nahi hone denge.

Sachin: Sir humne woh phone ko trace kiya hai aur yeh address hai.

He gave the address to everyone and they instantly went out the door to find Shreya.

**At location:**

Raj: Ab main bhi dekhta hu ki tum kaise zinda rahogi. Mujhe shaadi ke liye thukraya... Kya hai uss daya main jo tu uske piche bhag rahi hai? Yeh ek drug deal ke baad mere paas itne paise honge ki sab dekhte reh jayenge. Tumhare mahaan karnamo ki wajah se (dedication towards working in CID) mere maa papa ne mujhe ghar se bahar nikala aur kaha ki main nalayak hu aur tumse kuch seekh ke aau. Tum mujhe kya sikha sakti ho... hosake toh ek do cheez mujhse seekh lena

Shreya: Lagta hai Daya sir ke thappad ka tumpe zyada asar nahi hua. woh meri wajah se tumse narmi se pesh aa rahe the ki tum ek waqt mere dost the aur tum uska faida utha rahe ho.

Just then she noticed movement behind Raj and sensed it was her team. She didn't want to make any sudden movements. She realized she'll keep him engaged in conversation until the team catches him.

Raj: Maan kyu nahi leti ki main jaisa hu waise hi perfect hu! Mujhe koi badal nahi sakta... na tum, na mere maa baap, aur na hi tumhara woh daya.

Shreya: Galat soch hai tumhari Raj. Agar itne log tumhari bhalai ke liye sidha raasta dikha rahe hain toh tum samajh kyu nahi paa rahe ho?

Raj: Kaisa sidha rasta? Mujhe jab maa papa ne ghar se nikaal diya tab kaha gaya sidha rasta? Aur jab main tumhare paas aaya mujhe tumne bhi toh apne paas aane nahi diya... tumhare liye sidha rashta Daya ke saath hai.. .mere saath nahi.

Shreya: Tum bhool kyu jaate ho ki mujhe aur mere maa papa ko tumne itna badnaam kiya... mujhse hamdardi kaise expect kar sakte ho?

Raj: Haan kiya badnaam... toh kya hua? Paas bhi toh main hi aa raha hu na. phir tumhe aur tumhare family ko kya problem hai?

Shreya: Sharam naam ki cheez hai tumme? itna sb kuch kiya... chalo main aur mere parents toh phir bhi bahar wale hain... apne ghar mein apne parents ne bhi tumhe support nahi kiya toh kisi aur se kya expect kar sakte ho?

Raj: Isliye toh... jab main itne sare paise kama lunga na... tab tum sab ko mere pairo ke niche rakhunga.

The team had cleared out all his men who were standing as gaurds for Raj. they were now behind Raj and Shreya was now smiling...

Raj: Tu muskura kyu rahi hai? Marne se pehle dimaag sathiya gaya kya?

Daya: Ab Shreya mujhe dekh kar nahi muskurayegi toh kya tujh jaise janwar ko dekh ke muskurayegi kya?

He didn't waste a second. He started to beat Raj up while Sachin came and untiled Shreya. There was no need for questioning because the story was clear that Raj was doing the smuggling and he was behind all the activity.

But they still needed to find out all the others who were involved in this so they took him to the bureau.

Rajat: Ab bata aur kon kon hai tere saath?

Raj: Main bataunga toh bhi main marunga aur nahi bataya toh bhi marunga... Toh batana zaroori nahi samajhta.

Sachin: Tu aise muh nahi kholega.

He was advancing towards Raj when he started talking.

Raj laughing like a mad man: Agar main uss officer ko maar deta toh aap log ab tak ussi baat mein rote hote aur mera kaam hojata. Galti hogayi.

Rajat: Teri itni himmat ki meri purvi ko marne ki baat karta hai?

He started beating Raj until he was bleeding. After 3 or 4 punches, Abhijeet took charge.

Abhijeet: Rajat tum bahar jao. ABHI.

Rajat realized he's losing his senses again so he didn't argue. HE just stepped out.

Daya, Abhijeet, and Sachin handled the rest of the matter and after half a day of hard work, they finally got all the required information about everyone involved in this mess.

Within the next few hours, all the criminals were behind bars and FINALLY, the case was solved.

Daya called Shreya who was at the hospital getting herself treated for her injuries.

Daya: Aaj toh case bhi solve hogaya. Mere saath bahar chalogi?

Shreya: Main purvi ko kaise akela chod sakti hu?

Daya: Tum uski chinta mat karna... koi hai jo uska dhyaan tumse, mujhse, ya kisi se bhi behtar rakh sakta hai.

Shreya: Kon hai?

Daya explained to her Rajat's reaction during interogation. She got happy.

Daya: Mere liye mere pasand ka kuch pehnogi aaj dinner pe?

Shreya: Aap mere kapde choose karenge?

Daya: Nahi... main tumhare liye ek sari laya tha jo tumhe dene ka chance hi nahi mila. Aaj wahi sari pehnogi?

Shreya smiled and was blushing a little: Aapne mera gift kaha rakha?

Daya: Mere kamre mein hai. Tum dekhte hi samajh jaogi.

Shreya: Aap jab tak ghar pohonchenge main ready rahungi.

Daya: I love you Pari.

Shreya while blushing didn't say anything.

Daya: Kuch nahi kahogi?

Shreya: Milke batau?

Daya: Main jitni jaldi hosake kaam khatam karke ghar pohonchta hu. Tum ready rehna thik hai?

Shreya: Ji.

They disconnected the call and Daya went on to finish his work quickly.

In the hallway, Rajat was sitting on a chair, confused and lost.

Sachin: Aur kitna apne dil ki baat ko un suna kar doge Rajat?

Rajat: Matlab?

Sachin: Tu purvi se pyaar karta hai yaar. Yeh main dekh sakta hu, Andar abhi interrogation ke waqt jo bhi the woh sab bhi dekh sakte hain. To tu kyu nahi dekh paa raha hai?

Rajat confused: Main purvi ke liye bohot care karta hu yaar yeh sach hai. par pyaar nahi karta.

Sachin: Acha.. toh tere nazar mein pyar kya hai?

Rajat: Pata nahi. par jo mere dil mein purvi ke liye hai woh pyar nahi ho sakta

Sachin: Acha, toh tujhe koi farak nahi padega agar purvi kisi aur se pyar kare toh?

Rajat: Matlab? Woh kisi aur se pyar kyu karegi?

Sachin: Toh usse kisse pyar karna chahiye?

Rajat sounding very confused: Nahi malum yaar. woh kisi se bhi pyar kare mujhe kya.

Sachin: Acha... tujhe koi farak nahi padta? Toh agar uske maa papa uske liye koi ladka dhundhenge aur woh shaadi ke liye haan kardegi toh tujhe khushi hogi?

Rajat: Khushi kaise... matlab... haan.

Sachin laughed: Dekh bhai... Tu bhi jaanta hai tu usse pyaar karta hai... maanne se darta kyu hai?

Rajat: Main CID mein hu Sachin... Agar kal ko mujhe kuch ho jata hai toh woh kaise ji payegi mere bina?

Person: CID mein toh main bhi hu. Agar mujhe kuch hogaya toh?

Rajat: Purvi... tum... yaha...

Sachin didn't say anything. He just stepped back and went out of sight.

Purvi: Kahiye na sir. Mujhe bhi kuch ho sakta hai na. Iss baar lucky thi par agar agli baar goli sidhe dil pe lage aur main instantly mar gayi toh? aapko koi farak nahi padega? apne feelings share nahi ki toh aap khush reh payenge?

Rajat's eyes filled up. He walked to her and just hugged her.

Rajat: Main tumhare bina kaise reh sakta hu purvi. mera sab kuch tum hi ho. Tum meri zindagi ho. Tum nahi ho toh main bhi nahi hu.


	12. Chapter 12

**_I'm so sorry for this delay. I wrote up the story and somehow managed to delete it instead of saving it. That was my foolishness. So i'm sorry for that._**

**_I apologize for not keeping it mainly focussed on DaReya. After this chapter, I shall stick to DaReya :) Thanks guys for all your reviews! Do review after this chapter as well! love u all_**

**In Daya's house: **

Shreya was looking through Daya's closet to find the gift Daya got for her. She couldn't find it anywhere. Then she looked through his desk drawers thinking "why would Daya hide any sari here" but to her surprise, she did find a box that was nicely wrapped and she also found a photo album under it. She took the gift and the album and sat on his bed to look through the album. She flipped through the pages in the album and was smiling at all the cherished memories that Daya stored in these photographs as precious moments of his life. She was coming to the end when she found her pictures, several of them, where she was in the group along with the other girls and some where she was just standing on the side watching some of the girls pose for pictures...

Shreya thinking: Unhone mere photos sambhal ke rakha... meri har cheez ko yaad rakha...

Her eyes were filled with tears because she was so overwhelmed by the realization that Daya loves her so much and has loved her since the day he met her. She placed the album on the side and then took out the gift. To her surprise, it was that off white and black sari that she said she liked back when all the girls were shopping for saris. She also found bangles and beautiful earrings and also a very beautiful necklace. She did not expect all this. She didn't even know when he bought this sari because she was there all along and saw him nearby. She decided to wipe her tears of joy and went in to take a shower. She was thinking about how romantic it had been just a few days ago when she spent the night with Daya and was blushing within herself thinking how delicately he handled her and how he applied the medicine on her and how, even though he was within his limits, he kissed her so passionately that even without words, he made her realize what she means to him and how much he loves her. She thought about the next morning when even in his sleep he was so tightly wrapped around her as if she was a precious doll and he would never let her go.

**At bureau:**

Daya finally finished his work and was heading out when he saw Rajat hugging Purvi and also saw tears in both their eyes. He was very happy that finally they both shared their feelings for each other. He went and gently placed a hand on Rajat's shoulder.

Rajat broke the hug and while wiping his tears: Sir... woh... purvi...

Daya: Jaanta hu. Hum sab jaante hain Rajat ki Purvi tumhare liye kya hai. Khushi iss baat ki hai ki finally tum bhi samajh gaye. Aur Purvi, tu khush hai?

Purvi wiped her tears and lowered her head with a smile: Ji bhayya.

Sachin: Kaise khush nahi hogi sir... Aakhir Rajat uss ka ho hi gaya!

Purvi felt shy.

Daya: Sirf Rajat Purvi ka nahi, purvi bhi toh rajat ki hui na?

Now rajat too was feeling shy.

Rajat: Waise, tum yaha aayi kyu? Tumhe toh rest karna chahiye na? Shreya ne tumhe ghar se bahar kaise aane diya?

Daya: Shreya ghar par nahi thi. Woh hospital gayi hai apne wounds ko check karane ke liye.

Rajat: Oh acha... tum apna khayal rakh paogi na uske aane tak?

Purvi looked at him confusingly. She thought he'd offer to go with her but he was so hard headed he didn't even realize this is an opportunity for him.

Purvi: Ji, apna khayal rakh lungi.

Daya and Sachin both sensed disappointment in her tone.

Sachin: Koi baat nahi Purvi, Shreya nahi hai toh kya hua? Main hu na. Main chalta hu tumhare saath tumhare ghar jab tak Shreya nahi aajati. Kyu Rajat? Kya kehte ho?

Rajat: Ha Haan... Sachin... hoga tumhare saath.

Purvi said sarcastically: Yeh bohot hi acha hai. Sachin sir mera khayaal rakhenge. Woh aap ko update dete rahenge.

Daya: Arre main batana bhul gaya. Shreya ko kuch kaam bhi hai toh woh shayad bohot der tak nahi aayegi.

Sachin: Acha? Toh mujhe bohot der tak Purvi ke ghar pe rehna hoga? Mujhe toh abhi se bohot need aa rahi hai (he fake yawned). Purvi, tu apna khayal khud rakhle. maine socha agar ek do ghante ki baat hai toh main reh jaunga par der raat tak mujhse nahi hoga.

Rajat was mentally hitting himself for not taking up on the opportunity when it first came so this time he didn't waste a second: Main jata hu na purvi ke saath... Shreya ke aane tak main rehta hu purvi ke saath.

Purvi who was so very excited inside didn't let it out too much. She still had a broad smile: Acha sir. aap hi chaliye mere saath.

Daya: Waise tum bureau aayi kyu?

Purvi: Ghar pe Shreya bhi nahi thi toh main bohot bore ho rahi thi. Andar aa hi rahi thi ki maine Sachin sir aur Rajat sir ki baatein suni... (she smiled looking at Rajat and blushed)... toh main yehi reh gayi.

Daya and Sachin smiled while Rajvi blushed and finally they all started making their way to the parking lot.

Sachin: Purvi, tum Rajat ko ab bhi sir bulaogi?

Rajat: Haan purvi, mujhe sir bulaogi?

Purvi: Aadat badalne mein thoda waqt toh lagta hai na? Aadhe ghante pehle bhi aap mere liye sir hi the na?

Rajat now almost in a whisper: Aur ab main kya hu tumhare liye?

Purvi and Rajat shared an eye lock for two seconds and she blushed instantly and turned red and walked on.

Daya: Waise aadat badalne mein time toh lagta hi hai. Shreya bhi toh..

And he stopped. He didn't tell Sachin and Rajat about his relation with Shreya.

Sachin: Shreya bhi toh kya sir?

Daya: K... kuch nahi...

Rajat and Sachin glancing at each other and smiling: Shreya bhi shayad kisi ko ab sir nahi bulati hogi na?

Daya smiled and slightly blushed and said: Ab main chalta hu. woh mera wait kar rahi hogi.

Again his slip of tongue... he turned red the second the sentence escaped him. He looked at Rajat and Sachin and almost tried to explain himself when..

Purvi: Bhayya, jaise Rajat sir ki haalat aap sab jaante the, waise hi aapki haalat bhi kisi se chupi hui nahi hai.

Daya smiled and side hugged Purvi: Take care aur agar kisi bhi cheez ki zaroorat ho toh mujhe call kar lena.

Purvi smiled: zaroor bhayya, aur waise bhi kuch bhi chahiye ho to Rajat sir hain na (looked down and blushed)

Rajat smiled looking at purvi and slowly slid his hand in hers and interlocked their fingers... she didn't protest but was blushing extensively.

Sachin: Acha ab hum apne apne ghar chalein? mujhe toh bohot bhuk lagi hai.

Rajat, Purvi, and Daya all agreed and they headed home their way.

**In Rajvi's car:**

They both were feeling awkward. Neither knew how to start the conversation after their confessions. Rajat looked at Purvi every few seconds hoping she'd say something because she's always so talkative but today she was mum. He decided he'll break the ice.

Rajat: Purvi, tum thik ho na?

Purvi: Ji sir, kyu pucha?

Rajat: Kyu ki tum itni chup kabhi nahi rehti na. Aaj achanak kya hogaya?

Purvi: Achanak kaha hua? Aaj itna sab kuch ho gaya toh mujhe baat ko samajhne mein waqt lagega na.

Rajat: Kya hogaya? Sab kuch thik hi hai na? Case solve hogaya, tum bhi ab better feel kar rahi ho goli khane ke baad... toh itna kya hogaya?

Purvi looking at him: Aapko nahi lagta ki kuch bada hua?

Rajat: Nahi toh... kya hua?

Purvi: Aaj sab kuch waise hi hua jaise roz hota hai? Kuch bhi alag nahi hua?

Rajat: Hmm... Alag matlab... kya hua? Ooooo mujhe pata hai, Daya sir aur Shreya ke beech ka pyaar aaj bahar aaya. Haan yeh baat toh badi hi hai.

Purvi: Aur hamara pyaar? Aapko yeh baat badi nahi lagti? Maine kitne mahino se aapko batana chaha... aur aaj aakhir mein aap ne apne muh se keh diya toh kya yeh choti baat hai?

Rajat: Thik hai baba, badi baat hai par tum itna gussa kyu ho rahi ho?

Purvi: Aur nahi toh kya? Aaj itna kuch hogaya aur aap aise bol rahe hain jaise hamare liye yeh koi daily routine ki baatein ho.

Rajat: Routine ki hi baatein hai Purvi. Main tumse har roz na jaane kitne waqt se baat karta aaya hu. Tumhare liye na jaane kab se main care karne laga hu. Bohot mahine hogaye ki main tumse baat kare bagair nahi soya. Agar kabhi bhi akela feel karta tha toh tumhare paas aajata tha. Tumse har choti ya badi baat share karta tha. Hum masti mazaak karte the, ladte the aur jaane anjaane mein ek doosre ke liye pyar dikha bhi dete the. Agar mujhe kabhi koi chot lagti toh tum mujhe ek bache ki tarah sambhalti thi. aur agar tumhe kuch hojaye toh main bhi tab tak nahi sota jab tak tum thik na hojati. toh batao... kya badla hamare beech? Pyaar toh hum dono ke dil mein hamesha tha na?

In this conversation they reached her house and he parked his car and looked at her. He took her hand in his.

Rajat: Batao Purvi? Kya badla?

Purvi blushing: Bohot badla. Aapne mujhe hamesha pyaar diya par main kabhi samajh nahi paayi ki woh pyaar sirf mera hai ya nahi. Jab aap mere liye mera khayaal rakhne ke liye kabhi ghar aate yah phir sirf mujhse milne aate toh main nahi keh paati thi ki aap thodi der aur mere paas rehna. Aapke liye aapka manpasand khana banakar aapko ghar bulati thi par apne haatho khila nahi paati thi. aapko chot lage toh aapka dhyaan rakhti thi par kabhi yeh nahi keh pati thi ki agar aapko kuch hogaya toh main marr jaungi.

Rajat instantly covered her mouth.

Rajat: tumhare hote hue mujhe kuch kaise ho sakta hai Purvi? Par haan, mere hote hue tumhe yeh goli lagi. main apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paunga.

Purvi: Aapki galti nahi thi, kisi ki bhi galti nahi thi. aur waise bhi, mujhe khushi hai ki mujhe goli lagi. warna aapke muh se main yeh kabhi nahi sun paati ki aap mujhse...

Rajat looked straight into her eyes: Bohot pyaar karta hu tumse. Tumhe khone ke darr se kabhi tumhe paane ki himmat nahi ki. Tumhe woh goli lagne ke baad mujhe pata chala ki kitna bada bewakoof hu ki aaj tak main tumse apne dil ki baat nahi keh paya. Yah phir shayad kehna hi nahi chaha. Tum hospital mein thi tab bhi koshish ki par nahi keh paya. par aaj jab Raj ne kaha ki kash woh tumhe mar daalta tab... he clenched his fist and was so angry

Purvi: Jo hua ache ke liye hi hua. Main toh uss Raj ki aabhari hu.

Rajat: Uss insaan ki aabhari ho jo tumhe maarna chahta tha?

Purvi placed her palm on his cheek: Uski wajah se mujhe meri zindagi mili...

Rajat smiled, took her palm and kissed it. She blushed and looked down.

Rajat: Andar chalein? Aaj main tumhare liye khaas khana banaunga! Hamari iss bohot badi baat ko celebrate karne...

Purvi giggled: Aapko khana banana aata hai?

Rajat: Haan kyu nahi... Tumhare jitna acha nahi banata par banata toh hu.

Purvi: Aaj tak kyu nahi khilaya?

Rajat: Dar lagta tha ki kahi tum mere haath ka khana kha ke mujhse door bhag na jao... par ab jab mujhe yakeen hai ki aisa nahi hoga toh ab haq se khilaunga tumhe mera jala hua khana!

Purvi laughed and Rajat too smiled looking at her happy face.

They both went in and Rajat and Purvi spent some quality time cooking, she sat at the table while he went around the kitchen getting the ingredients to make his dish!

**At Daya's house:**

Shreya was immersed in her thoughts about Daya while getting dressed. She wanted to look perfect for him. She placed a beautiful bindi on her forehead between her eyebrows. She then applied some lipstick, nothing heavy, she did her hair nicely, she tied her sari beautifully but the dori on her blouse was beyond her reach. She was struggling to get it in place but all attempts failed.

Shreya: Ab mein kya karu? Agar purvi paas hoti toh woh bandh deti mere liye... Daya sir aate hi honge aur main abhi tak ready nahi hui. Kaise bandhu... and she tried again and again.

Just as she gave up and set her hands in her lap frustrated, she felt two hands tie it for her. She looked up in the mirror and found Daya behind her. She instantly got up and turned around to face him. She smiled a little and felt nervous that he tied her dori for her.

Shreya: A... aap? Aap kab aaye?

Daya: Meri choice tumhare liye bilkul sahi hai. Yeh sari tum par bohot achi lag rahi hai. Tum bohot khoobsoorat lag rahi ho. Bilkul pari ki tarah

Shreya blushed: Aap... fresh ho jaiye, main aapke liye coffee laati hu.

Daya: Ji nahi.

Shreya looked confused: Kyu?

Daya: Kyu ki tum itni sundar lag rahi ho ki main apni nazar hata nahi paa raha hu.

Shreya blushed: Daya, jaiye na.. fresh ho kar aajaiye aur tab bhi aapki pari aapke saamne hi hogi.

Daya: Jaana padega?

Shreya: Ji jaiye.

Daya went to freshen up and Shreya finished putting on her jewellery and stepped back and got a good look at herself and was content with her dress-up. She went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Daya was coming towards the kitchen and just stood by the wall behind her watching her because he noticed her talking to herself.

Shreya talking to herself: Main itni nervous kyu ho rahi hu aaj... Sab kuch toh acha chal raha hai na. Raj pakda gaya... meri jaan bach gayi... Daya sir meri life mein hain. toh problem kya hai? Kyu main itni ghabrayi hui hu?

Daya slowly stepped forward and slid his hands around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder and a little yelp escaped her.

Daya: Dar lag raha hai?

Shreya: N... nahi toh

Daya let his hand slide a little on her waist under her pallu and she was trembling on his touch.

Daya: Toh kyu apne aap se keh rahi thi ki darr lag raha hai?

Shreya was barely able to speak now because he ran his hand on her stomach and rested it on her bare waist.

Daya kissed very lightly on her neck: Kuch bologi nahi?

Shreya composed herself with great difficulty and stepped out of his reach and pored coffee into two cups and looked at him.

Shreya feeling super shy: Hum... waha couch par baithe?

Daya smiled at how she escaped him but when he looked at her, even she knew that she won't be able to escape him the next time.

They both settled on the couch and sipped their coffee in silence.

Daya: Coffee achi bani hai.

Shreya: Thank you.

Daya: tumse ek baat puchu?

Shreya: Puchiye

Daya: Tum apne khayalo mein mujhe sir kehti ho?

Shreya looked at him wide eyed: woh... bureau mein aadat hogayi.

Daya: Maine soch liye ki ab se jab bhi tum mujhe sir kahogi main tumhe saza dunga.

Shreya: Kaisi saza?

Daya got closer to her: batadu?

Shreya a little nervous: Ji... bataiye

Daya: Jab bhi tum mujhe sir bulaogi, tab main tumhe...

Shreya a little worried: Mujhe kya?

Daya: ... Soch ke bataunga.

he laughed and continued to sip his coffee while Shreya's breathing had almost stopped because he was so close to her. After a minute she too got back to normal and finished her coffee. She got up and took his empty cup as well and went towards the kitchen. Daya too walked towards the kitchen behind her.

Daya: waise, aaj bureau mein tumne ek bohot hi acha scene miss kar diya?

Shreya: Woh kya?

Daya: Rajat ne aakhir purvi ko keh diya apne dil ki baat.

Shreya in a very happy voice: Sach? omg mujhe usse abhi baat karni hai. this is so exciting... Rajat sir ne aakhir keh di apne dil ki baat.

She was going to get her phone when she almost slipped on her pallu and was about to fall but of course Daya was right there to hold on to her. He wrapped his arm around her and soon it settled into a hug. His hands were touching her bare skin and she was feeling that much more nervous.

Daya: Woh Rajat ke saath hai.

Shreya's heart was beating hard: oh...

Daya: Toh tum usse kal baat karlena.

Shreya: H... Haan.

Daya: Aaj mujhse baat karlo

Shreya was blushing...

Daya: Tum aaj bohot achi lag rahi ho.

Shreya looked up and smiled at him: Aapko bhook lagi?

Daya: Haan. Bahar chalein?

Shreya: Nahi, maine khana banaya hai. Jaanti hu aap bahar jaana chahte the dinner ke liye par...

Daya: Par yeh uss idea se bhi better hai...

Shreya: Toh khaalein?

Daya: Haan bilkul. Bhook bhi bohot lagi hai.

Shreya: Toh chalein?

Daya: Haan chalo.

Shreya blushing: aap... mujhe chodenge toh chalenge na...

Daya: Ek sharth par chodunga.

Shreya: Woh kya?

Daya didn't say anything but just kept inching his lips towards hers and she understood so she bent back as far as she could.

Daya: Tumne phone pe kaha tha ki mujhe kisi baat ka jawaab milke bataogi... ab bolo...

Shreya: Main... woh...

She looked up at him and he was looking at her and his eyes were filled with love for her. She hugged him tight and was blushing pretty hard and said "I love you"

Daya had a smile now: Kya kaha? Mujhe thik se sunai nahi diya... phir se kaho toh

Shreya lifted her head and punched his arm playfully: I... love... you

Daya kissed her forehead and then both her cheeks and said: I love you too pari. Tum khush ho na?

Shreya: Bohot zyada. Aap jo hain mere paas.

Daya: tumhare liye ek surprise hai.

Shreya: Kaisa surprise?

Daya: Tum khud hi dekh logi. Acha surprise hai.

Shreya: Mujhe pasand aayega?

Daya: Sab se zyada.

Shreya: Aisa kaisa surprise... boliye na?

Daya: Nahi... tumhe wait karna padega.

Shreya: Ab mujhe nind kaise aayegi

Daya with a grin: Raat se pehle hi mil jayega tumhara surprise

Shreya looked wide eyed: Kya surprise... boliye na

Daya: Nahi. Batadunga toh surprise nahi rahega.

Shreya a little grumpy: Ab chaliye khaana kha lete hain.

Daya: Haan chalo.

They both were at the dining table and Shreya served both of them and they both ate chatting about little things. They were soon done their meal and Shreya was cleaning up the table and Daya was helping.

Daya: Shreya, kahi bahar chalein?

Shreya: Haan chaliye na. Mujhe bhi bahar jana hai. Main bass yaha kitchen thoda saaf kar deti hu aur hum chalte hain.

Daya: Baad mein kar lunga pari ab chalo.

Shreya: lekin sirf 5 minutes lagenge.

Daya: Shreya, chalo na yaar bahar chalte hain.

Shreya: Daya maine mana kab kiya, bas do minute na.

Daya: Nahi... abhi chalo.

Shreya: Acha thik hai chaliye.

They both stepped out and went to walk by the beach. It became their regular visiting spot for any mood. They both felt good walking on wet sand with cold water touching their feet and the ocean breeze. They walked hand in hand feeling comfortable with each other. Shreya leaned and rested her head on Daya's arm/shoulder while walking.

Daya: Aaj main bohot darr gaya tha pari. Aise laga ki maine tumhe kho diya.

Shreya: Mujhe aap par pura bharosa hai Daya. Aap mujhe kabhi kuch nahi hone denge.

Daya: Mujhpar itna vishwaas kyu hai?

Shreya: Kyu ki aapko jaanti hu. aap kabhi aisa kuch bhi nahi karenge jisse aapke aas paas kisi ko bhi takleef ho. Main toh aapka pyaar hu... mujhe aap kaise kuch hone denge.

Daya: Acha... I love you

Shreya smiling: I love you too.

Daya: Waise, tumne hamare bachcho ka naam socha?

Shreya feeling shy: pehle shaadi toh ho jane dijiye phir bachcho ke naam sochenge.

Daya: Toh phir chalo shaadi kar lete hain...

Shreya: Maa papa ko kon manayega? main bhaag ke shaadi nahi karungi.

Daya: Agar tumhare maa papa nahi maane toh?

Shreya: Woh zaroor maanenge. aap hain hi itne ache ki koi bhi aapko napasand nahi karsakta.

Daya: Itna yakeen hai?

Shreya: Haan.

Daya: Toh thik hai. main tumhare parents se kab milu? Ahmedabad chale kal?

Shreya: Daya... pehle mujhe unse baat toh karne dijiye...

Daya: Kya kahogi?

Shreya: Kahungi ki mere ek senior officer hain jinka naam hai Daya... aur woh bohot bohot ache hain aur mujhse bohot zyada pyaar karte hain aur mere bina nahi rehsakte.

Daya: Mere dil ki baat keh di... aur apne dil ki baat?

Shreya blushing: Haan toh kahungi na ki main bhi aapse bohot pyaar karti hu aur... apke bina... nahi rehsakti.

Daya: Acha... yeh baat to tumne aaj tak mujhse nahi kaha aur apne parents se keh dogi?

Shreya continuing to blush: Aapko alag se batane ki zaroorat hai? Kya aap nahi jaante?

Daya: Abhi tak toh nahi jaanta tha ki tum mere bina nahi reh sakti.

Shreya: Ab jaan liya na.

Daya: Haan... aur mere paas ek solution bhi hai.

Shreya: Woh kya?

Daya: Main abhi tumhare parents ko call karke unhe saari baat batadunga.

Shreya: Nahi nahi Daya, main karungi unse baat. Warna unhe bura lagega na ki apni beti ke baare mein unhe kisi aur se pata chala.

Daya: Acha baba... thik hai. tum khud hi baat karna. Par jab tum baat karogi tab main bhi wahi rehna chahta hu.

Shreya smiled: Thik hai.

Daya: Toh kab aa rahe hai maa papa?

Shreya: Yeh raj ke case ke chalte call karne ka time hi nahi mila.

Daya: Woh tumhe miss kar rahe honge na?

Shreya: Haan... aur main unhe bohot miss karti hu. Mujhse bohot pyaar karte hain.

Daya: Maa papa hain na. Apni beti se pyaar toh karenge hi.

Shreya: Kabhi kabhi lagta hai ki kaash main Ahmedabad mein hi hoti... maa papa toh mere paas yaha Mumbai nahi aayenge. Bohot yaad aati hai unki

Daya: Main hu na tumhari har khushi ka khayal rakhne ke liye.

Shreya hugged him. Daya too hugged her back and kissed her head.

Daya: Ghar chalein?

Shreya: Kuch der aur rukte hain na... Yaha acha lag raha hai.

Daya continued to hug her and after 5 minutes, he tilted her head up and looked into her eyes. They both shared the same passion for each other. He bent down and kissed her on her forehead and moved his head back. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Daya bent again and delicately brushed his lips against hers. She simply grabbed his collar very tight. Her hand slowly slid up around his neck and into his hair and he had his hands firmly around her waist. After a few minutes they rested their head against each other's forehead and smiled.

Daya: Ghar chalein?

Shreya: Aaj aapko ghar jane ki bohot jaldi hai?

Daya: Haan... tumhara surprise dena jo baaki hai.

Shreya instantly got excited: Mera surprise? Kya hai mera surprise?

Daya: Ghar chalo aur khud hi dekh lo.

Shreya: Hum ghar se hi toh aaye hain... Waha maine koi aisi cheez nahi dekhi jo mujhe surprise kare.

Daya: Tum ghar toh chalo...

They both walked back to his car and drove home. He parked his car.

Shreya: Andar chaliye... mujhe mera surprise abhi dekhna hai.

Daya: Tum chalo main aata hu.

Shreya ran up to the front door and opened it and was shocked to see...


	13. Chapter 13

_**All your guesses were right! It is her parents Shreya sees when she enters Daya's house! **_

_**Thanks all for continuing to read my story and reviewing. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Love you all. The next chapter will be posted Sunday or Monday. I'm going to be a little busy this weekend so please be patient guys... thanks!**_

Shreya entered Daya's house and was shocked. She was so happy that she had tears in her eyes.

Shreya: Maa... papa... aap yaha kaise?

She had tears running down her cheeks in happiness. She ran to them and hugged them. Daya was standing at the door with a content smile on his face. All he ever wanted was her happiness and that he saw on her face.

Shreya: Maa papa, aap yaha kab aaye? Kaise? Aur woh bhi yaha... Daya sir ke ghar?

Shreya's mom (SM): Beta... jis din tujhpar raj ne hamla kiya tha tere ghar pe, tab tere Daya sir ne hame batadiya tha aur yeh bhi kaha ki ghabrane ki koi baat nahi.

Shreya's father (SF): Haan beta... aur usne hamse kaha ki teri halat thik nahi thi aur tu bohot pareshan thi. Hame har roz call karke update karta raha ki tu kaisi hai.

SM: Hum pehle hi aajate par unhone kaha ki hame dekh kar tu aur bhi tut jayegi toh isliye hum aaj aaye kyu ki Raj ka kissa khatam hua.

Shreya was teary eyed. She was so happy to see her parents there and she turned to Daya. She was so pleased with his action that a simple thank you would be an understatement. She walked up to him with tears and a smile.

Daya said in a very low voice: Khush ho na?

Shreya: Haan... main kya kahu ab... mujhe kis waqt kya chahiye aap sab jaante hain. main aapse kaise...

Daya: Kuch mat kaho. Tumhari khushi mere liye bohot hai. Mujhe aur kuch nahi chahiye.

SM: Arre beta, tum bahar kyu khade ho. Yeh toh tumhara ghar hai... hum andar hain aur tum darwaze ke paas khade ho.

SF: Haan beta, andar aao.

Daya: Nahi uncle ji. Aaj se yeh ghar aapka hua. Aap aur aunty ji jab tak yaha Mumbai mein rehna chahte hain, tab tak aap sab yahi rahiye.

SM: Par beta, yeh tumhara ghar hai. hum yaha kaise...

Daya: Nahi nahi aunty ji aapko yahi rehna hoga. Shreya aur aap dono yehi rahiye. Agar purvi ki tabyat thik hoti toh aap waha rehlete par usko goli lagi hai toh usse bhi aaraam ki zaroorat hai. Isliye aap yahi rahiye.

SM and SF: Acha thik hai, hum yehi rehjate hain.. par ek sharth par.

Daya: Woh kya?

SM: Hame aunty aur uncle nahi maa aur papa kehna.

Daya was overjoyed. He smiled and came forward to take their blessings.

Daya: Ji... maa... papa

He had tears in his eyes because he was never aware of the love from parents.

SM wiped his tears and kissed his forehead: Beta, tune hamari beti ki jaan bachayi. Hum tumhare aabhari hain...

Daya: Arre yeh aap kya keh rahi hain? Ek taraf aap mujhe aapko maa bulane ko kehti hain aur phir aabhaar bhi manti hain...

SF: Bilkul sahi kaha beta.

And Daya hugged both the elders and Shreya was standing next to them literally hopping in excitement that her parents love Daya already so it'll be easy to convince them about Daya being in her life.

Daya: Acha, aapne kuch khaya? Shreya, khana lagado.

SM & SF: Bohot raat hogayi hai na. Khana mat laga... sirf chai pila beta.

Shreya: Ji maa, mein abhi chai lati hu sab ke liye.

Daya: Main help karu?

Shreya: Nahi sir, aap baithiye maa papa ke saath. main chai lati hu.

Daya agreed and went to sit with Shreya's parents.

Daya: Lagta hai aap dono bohot thak gaye hain. Aap mere kamre mein so jaiye aur Shreya guest room mein so jaiyegi.

SF: Aur beta tum kaha soge?

Daya: Maine mere dost Abhijeet se baat kar li hai papa. Main kuch din uske saath reh lunga.

Shreya was overhearing the conversation and was feeling uneasy about living in Daya's house without him. She came out with a tray with 3 cups of tea.

Daya: Shreya, main abhi keh raha tha ki...

Shreya looking a little sad: Suna maine. Aap apne ghar ko chod kar jayenge woh bhi meri wajah se? Mujhe sahi nahi lagta.

Daya: Shreya, ab maa papa tumhare hi nahi mere bhi hain. Agar main unke liye kuch karu toh woh galat nahi hai. Kyu?

SM & SF: PHir bhi beta... reh jao.

Daya: ... aap kitne dino baad apni beti se mile. woh bhi itna sab kuch hone ke baad. aap sab ko kitni baatein karni hongi na. main kya karunga yaha. aap masti kijiye... haan par roz main khana yahi khaa kar jaunga. Manzoor?

SM: Bilkul beta. manzoor. Waise khaana toh hamari Shreya bhi bohot acha banati hai. Kyu Shreya?

Daya to SM: Mujhe yakeen hai ki aapse acha toh nahi banati hogi.

Shreya smiled. They all spent half an hour talking about odds and ends.

SM & SF: Acha beta, ab hum so jate hain. Safar ke baad thak gaye. Shreya tu bhi jaldi soja.

Shreya: Ji maa. Main bas Daya sir ko bahar tak chod aati hu.

SF: Acha beta.

They both went up to Daya's bedroom as Shreya and Daya watched them. After they shut the door, Shreya looked at Daya with nothing but admiration for his care and concern for her.

Shreya: Jab bhi main sochti hu ki aap jitne ache hain usse zyada ache ho hi nahi sakte toh aap kuch aisa karte hain ki main phir se apna irada badaldu. Aap itne ache kaise hosakte hain...

Daya: Tumhari khushi ke liye main kuch bhi kar sakta hu Shreya. Main jaanta tha ki tumhe tumhare parents ki bohot yaad aati hai.

Shreya got up from her seat and sat next to Daya on the couch, held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

Shreya: Aap mere liye apne ghar se bahar rahenge... mujhe bura lag raha hai.

Daya: Jab main tumhara hua toh yeh ghar mera kaise hoga...

Shreya smiled at Daya saying he belongs to her.

Shreya: Main kal hi unse hamare bare mein baat karungi.

Daya: Pari... darr lag raha hai.

Shreya: Kis baat ka darr?

Daya: Agar unhone mana kar diya toh? Main tumhe khona nahi chahta pari... tumhare bagair main nahi reh sakta.

Shreya: Aap aisa kyu soch rahe hain Daya? Aapne bhi toh dekha ki woh aapko kitna pasand karte hain.

Daya: Maine unki beti ki jaan bachayi toh woh mujhe pasand karenge hi na. Kya woh mujhe tumhare layak samjhenge?

Shreya: Yeh aap kaisi baatein kar rahe hain? If anything, main aapke layak nahi hu. Aap sab ka khayaal rakhte hain, aapne har responsibility sahi se nibhayi... unhe aap bohot pasand aayenge.

Daya: Pari...

Shreya: Ab aage ek aur baat nahi. Aap ab jaake aaraam kijiye. Abhijeet sir shayad aapka wait kar rahe honge na?

Daya: Haan. toh chalta hu.

Shreya and Daya walked up to his car. She saw that Daya was still feeling nervous.

Shreya: Daya... ab aap itna bhi tension kyu le rahe hain?

Daya: Yaar... mujhe toh yeh dekh kar hairani ho rahi hai ki tum tension mein nahi ho.

Shreya: Main mere maa papa ko bohot ache se jaanti hu. woh meri baat kabhi mana nahi karenge.

Daya hugged her and she too hugged him.

Daya: Jaane ka mann nahi hai.

Shreya: Toh aap reh jaiye na.

Daya: Mann toh bohot hai par main nahi reh sakta. Shaadi se pehle agar main aur tum ek hi ghar mein rahein toh tumhare parents ko sahi nahi lagega.

Shreya hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Shreya: I love you Daya.

Daya: I love you too.

Shreya: Abhijeet sir ke yaha pohonchte hi mujhe msg kardena.

Daya: Haan kardunga.

Shreya: Aur kal subah time par uth jana.

Daya: Acha uth jaunga.

Shreya: Aur breakfast karlena bureau aane se behle.

Daya: Acha baba kar lunga.

Shreya: Aapne agle kuch dino ke liye apne kapde liye?

Daya was looking at her thinking she cares about every little thing about him.

Shreya: Kahiye na? Liye apne kapde?

Daya: Nahi. Ab lelu?

Shreya: Main abhi le kar aati hu. aap yahi rukiye.

She went in and without disturbing her parents brought out a bag of clothes.

Daya: Aur kuch?

Shreya was biting back tears and Daya noticed.

Daya: Kya hua?

Shreya: Kuch nahi. bass aap kal time pe bureau aa jana. main aapke liye wait karungi.

Daya smiled, bent down and kissed her forehead.

Daya: Ab mein chalu?

Shreya nodded and let him get in the car. He drove off and she stood there now wondering what if Daya's concern does come true.

**Next day: **

They were all at the bureau and Shreya was very happy also that Daya came a little ahead of time to talk to her. The day went on and no case was reported so it just went on. Around lunch, Shreya's parents came to the bureau.

Shreya: Are papa aap dono yaha kaise?

SF: Hum bas sab se milne aur sab ko dinner per invite karne aaye hain beta.

Purvi over heard: Arreee yeh toh bohot achi baat hai. main abhi sab ko bula lati hu.

In five minutes everyone gathered around Shreya's parents and she introduced them to all.

SM: Hum yaha sab ko dinner par bulane aaye. Hamari Shreya ke colleagues hokar bhi aap sab usse apno jaisa pyaar dete hain... Shreya aap sab ki bohot tareef karti hai. Khaas kar tumhare (and she looked at purvi).

Purvi: Acha... main toh hu hi itni achi ki koi tareef kaise nahi karega.

Rajat patted her head playfully and said: Aap hame khaane par bulaye aur hum na aaye aise ho hi nahi sakta. Hum zaroor aayenge aunty ji.

Pankaj: HAan hum bilkul aayenge.

Everyone was excited about the dinner invite.

ACP: Yeh kya ho raha hai yaha?

Shreya: Sir yeh mere parents hain. Sab ko dinner ke liye invite karne aaye hain.

ACP: Yeh toh bohot achi baat hai. Aapki beti bohot bahadur hai. Ek achi CID officer banegi.

SF: Hame yehi ummeed hai sir. Aapke under woh zaroor ek responsible kabil officer banegi.

ACP: Sirf main hi nahi... balki hamare senior inspectors Daya aur Abhijeet ke training se yeh bohot kabil banegi.

Daya and Abhijeet smiled.

SF: Sir, agar aapke paas thoda time ho to hum aapse kuch baat karna chahte hain.

ACP: Haan zaroor... andar mere cabin mein aaiye.

They three of them went off to ACP's cabin and Shreya was getting nervous "mere parents ACP sir se kya baat kar rahe honge? Mujhe kuch nahi bataya... kya ho raha hai?"

Daya: Shreya kya soch rahi ho?

Shreya: Sir, mom dad ne mujhe aaj subah bhi aisa kuch nahi kaha ki woh ACP sir se baat karna chahte hain... achanak kya hogaya hoga...

Daya: Tum har baat pe tension bohot leti ho yaar. Agar tumhare related hota toh tumhe zaroor batate na... akhir tumhare parents hain... chinta mat karo. Waqt aane par bata denge...

Shreya nodded and they all got back to work.

**In ACP's cabin:**

ACP: Kahiye, main aapki kaise madad kar sakta hu?

SF: Sir, main ek ladki ka baap hu aur aap toh jaante hi hain ki ek ladki ka pitah tab chain ki saas leta hai jab uski beti khushi khushi shaadi ke bandhan mein bandhi ho.

ACP: Toh aap Shreya ki shaadi ke baare mein baat karna chahte hain!

SM: Ji sir. Hamare nazar mein ek ladka hai. hum bas aapki rai lena chahte hain uss ladke ke bare mein.

SF: Haan sir... aap toh kisi bhi insaan ko bohot ache se parakhte hain. hum ek baar hamari beti ka haath ek galat insaan ke haath mein de kar pachta rahe hain... doosri baar aisi galti nahi karna chahte.

ACP: Main samajh sakta hu aapki pareshani. Waise ladka kon hai?

...

A few minutes later, the three of them came out of ACP sir's cabin and Shreya's parents came to her and blessed her. Her mom gave her a kiss also.

Shreya: Kya baat hai maa? Aap dono andar ACP sir se kya baat karne gaye?

SF: Surprise hai. Shaam ko batate hain. Tu kaam karle bete.

Shreya: Mujhe surprises pasand hain iska matlab yeh nahi ki har choti baat surprise ho.

SM: Yeh choti baat nahi... bohot badi baat hai beta. Waqt lagega. Tu shaam ko jab ghar aayegi tab baat karenge.

Shreya feeling nervous: Kya baat hai ma? Aap mujhe puri baat bata dijiye phir shaam ko detail mein baat karenge.

SF: Teri maa sahi keh rahi hai. yeh baat ek minute mein aise hi bolne wali baat nahi hai. Tu abhi apna kaam karle. Shaam ko baat karte hain.

They both smiled leaving behind a very confused and nervous Shreya. Daya noticed and came to her.

Daya: Kya hua Shreya? Maa papa kya keh rahe the? ACP sir se kya baat hui?

Shreya concerned: Keh rahe the ki aaj shaam ko mere liye koi bohot badi surprise hai. Maine pucha bhi ki mujhe abhi bataye par nahi kaha. Kaha ki aisi baat ek minute mein aise hi bolne wali nahi hai.

Daya: Tum chinta mat karo. Waise bhi shaam ko pata chal hi jayega na.

With this they went back to work. The day ended and everyone went to their respective homes to get ready to go to Shreya's home for dinner.

Shreya too went home.

Shreya: Maa papa main aagayi. Ab bataiye ki baat kya hai?

Maa: Baatein hoti rahengi... pehle tu jaake ready hoja. maine tere liye kapde nikaal ke rakhe hai. Aaj tujhe wohi sari pehnni hai jo maine nikaal ke rakha.

Shreya: Par maa baat kya hai?

Maa: Tu pehla jaa...

Shreya:Papa aap toh bataiye na... kya kehne wale the aap mujhse?

Papa: Beta... teri maa jaise kehti hai tu waise kar. Tujhe jald hi pata chal jayega ki baat kya hai.

She protested but that was of no use. Shreya's mom was busy preparing all the dishes for dinner and was not interested in engaging in a conversation with Shreya. She had no choice but to go get ready. When she was getting ready, she heard the door bell ring several times and she knew that everyone was coming in. She hurried to get properly ready. When she saw the sari her mother laid out for her she thought it was too fancy for a simple dinner get together but she still put it on because she knew she can't win an argument with her mother. She hurried and finally was all set. She opened the door and found Daya about to knock.

He looked at her and was completely lost in her beauty

Daya: Agar aaj yaha sab nahi hote toh main tumhe ek pal ke liye bhi nahi chodta.

Shreya felt shy: Aap... aap kya keh rahe hain.

Daya: Yeh toh saza hai... tum itni khoobsoorat aur main tumhare paas bhi nahi aa sakta.

Shreya still blushing: Daya... Chalein?

Daya: Koi option hai?

Shreya: nahiiiiiiiiii... ab chaliye.

They both came to the living room.

SM: Tu itna waqt le rahi thi ki maine hi Daya ko bheja tujhe bulane ke liye.

Shreya: Ab aagayi na maa. Main madad karu?

SM: Haan chal dinner table ready kar. main bas sabko bulati hu.

Shreya was setting up the table.

Daya: Main help kardu?

Shreya: Haan... yeh waha rakh dijiye.

Daya, instead of picking up the dish Shreya pointed to, attempted to grab the dish in Shreya's hand so that he can hold her hand. He held it and squeezed it which let Shreya know how much he wanted to be with her. She too squeezed back letting him know she wants some solitude with him as well.

Just then,

ACP: Yeh kya ho raha hai yaha?

Daya and Shreya instantly let their hands go and the dish Shreya was holding fell to the ground.

Shreya: Sir main woh yeh table par rakh rahi thi aur..

Daya: Main madad karna chahta tha sir... Bekaar mein gir gaya. main saaf kar deta hu.

Pankaj: Arre nahi sir, main kar deta hu. Aap baith jaiye.

Daya a little embarrassed: Thik hai.

He went and sat and everyone also settled down.

Rajat and Purvi sat next to each other. Freddy, pankaj and Sachin sat next to each other and ACP and SF sat next to each other. There was one seat left next to Daya and he hoped Shreya will sit next to him. Just then

SM: Beta tu sab ko serve karde.. main baith jati hu.

Shreya a little disappointed that she doesn't get to eat with Daya agrees.

She's serving everyone but every time she had a minute, she would come stand next to Daya. This was noticed by everyone including Shreya's parents.

SM: Beta tu baar baar yaha aake kyu khadi ho jati hai? Waha Freddy sir ko kuch chahiye shayad... dekh toh

Shreya felt a little embarrassed: Ji maa.

They all finished eating and moved back to the living room.

ACP: Toh kya aap dono ne Shreya se baat ki?

SF: Abhi tak nahi sir. Chance hi kaha mila?

ACP: Koi baat nahi... ab baat kar lijiye.

SF: HAan sir. ab jab aap sab bhi Shreya ke parivaar ka hissa ban gaye toh aap sab ke saamne yeh baat ho toh hi acha hai.

SM made Shreya sit next to her and started talking.

SM: beta, pichli baar jo galti maine aur tere papa na ki iss baar woh nahi dohrayenge. Tujhe hampe bharosa hai na?

Shreya: Maa aap yeh kaisi baat kar rahe hain. Mujhe aap dono par pura bharosa hai.

SF: Beta, maine aur teri maa ne teri zindagi ka ek bada faisla liya hai.

Shreya feeling nervous because she feels like she knows what's coming up.

SF: Hamne tere liye ek... ladka pasand kiya.

Daya and Shreya's heart sank. Shreya had no words. She just sat there completely astonished and listened.

SF: Hame pura bharosa hai ki woh tera bohot ache se khayaal rakhega.

Shreya welled up. Tears were streaming down her face and she was speechless.

SM: Beta tu ro kyu rahi hai?

She still had no words. It's as if her voice was lost.

SF: Hum tere bhale ke liye hi soch rahe hain beta.

She was still crying because she couldn't pull herself together. She got up and ran to the bedroom.

SM: Shayad jo hua usi sadme se ubhar nahi payi hai woh.

SF: Jaa ke dekho zara woh thik hai ya nahi.

Purvi: Aunty ji, agar aap bura na mane toh main jau?

SM: Haan beta, tu jaa.

ACP: Aap chinta mat kijiye. bachi ne pichle kuch dino mein bohot saha hai toh zaahir si baat hai ki usse kisi ladke par bharosa karna mushkil ho.

Purvi looked at Daya who had tears in his eyes but was trying hard to hide them. Half the team knew about Daya and Shreya so they all also had blank faces not knowing what to do.

Purvi knocked on the bedroom door and she didn't open. She knocked continuously but no response. After 10 minutes she got worried. Purvi came running to the living room to tell them that Shreya's not opening the door.

Now everyone gathered around the door and banged and shouted her name but still no response.

ACP: Daya, kaam pe lagjao. Darwaza tod do.

Just then she opened the door.

SM: Beta, tu thik toh hai? Yeh kya bachpana hai? Teri shaadi ki hi baat ki hai... tujhe saza nahi de rahe hain hum.

SF: Har maa baap ka sapna hota hai ki unki beti hasi khushi shaadi karle aur zindagi bhar khush rahe... kya hamari soch galat hai beta?

Shreya cried and hugged her parents. They made her sit on the couch. Sachin got her a glass of water.

Shreya: Maa mein aapse kuch kehna chahti hu.

SM: Bol beta...

Shreya looked at Daya while saying: Maa mein... and stopped

Daya nodded his head in a no. He didn't want Shreya to say anything.

Shreya's eyes filled with tears again because she wanted to tell her parents about him but he now doesn't want to.

SM: Bol na beta. kya bolna chahti hai?

Shreya looked down, clearly angry with Daya: Kuch nahi maa. main bas aise hi darr gayi thi. aap boliye.

ACP: Dekho Shreya, tumhare maa papa tumhare liye jo bhi sochenge woh sahi hi sochenge. Aur jis ladke ko unhone tumhare liye chuna, agar tum meri beti hoti toh main bhi usi ladke ko chunta. Bohot hi acha ladka hai. Agar tum haan kaho toh hum baat aage badhate hain. waise main jaanta hu ki ladka tumhare liye na nahi kahega... aur woh karodon mein ek hai.

Shreya: Agar aap sab bura na mane toh main sochne ke liye thoda time lena chahti hu.

SM: Jitna time chahiye tu lele. bass jawaab haan mein honi chahiye haan.

SF: Jaha tak mujhe pata hai woh ladka bhi haan hi kahega. kyu Daya?

Daya who was lost in his own self after seeing Shreya shatter in front of him: Haan? Ha Haan bilkul... Shreya ko kon mana kar payega. woh hai hi itni perfect.

SM: Tu itna udaas kyu hai beta? Sab thik hai na?

Daya: Ji.. ji sab thik hai. main bass abhi aaya.

He got up and walked out and Abhijeet went after him.

Abhijeet: Dekh yaar Daya tu andar jaake Shreya ke parents ko sab batade. abhi sirf shaadi ki baatein ho rahi hain. kuch confirm nahi hua.

Daya: Main aisa nahi kar sakta Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Kyu Daya? Tu usse pyaar karta hai, woh tumse pyaar karti hai... toh tum dono kyu aise chup ho?

Daya: Yaar kyu ki, Shreya already bohot guilty feel karti hai ki uski wajah se uske parents ko Raj ke mamle mein kitna kuch sehna pada... main nahi chahta ki meri wajah se woh phir se apne parents ko koi bhi takleef pohonchaye.

Abhijeet: Woh Shreya ke maata pitah hain. Woh Shreya ko dukhi dekh kar khud kaise khush reh sakte hain yaar?

Daya: Main jaanta hu ki woh aaj nahi toh kal khush rehna sikh jayegi. par woh apne maa papa ko dukhi nahi dekh sakti.

Abhijeet: Kaise rahegi yaar woh khush... uska dil tere paas hai aur tu keh raha hai ki woh tere bina rehlegi.

Daya: Uski life mein aage abhi bohot sari khushiyaan aana baki hai. Agar ACP sir khud keh rahe hain ki woh ladka karodon mein ek hai toh mujhe koi shikayat nahi hai. woh ladka zaroor Shreya ko khush rakhega.

Abhijeet: Yaar... Phir se ek baar soch le... please yaar... apni khushiyon ko is tarah jaane mat de.

Daya: Mera kya hai abhijeet, tum ho... sari CID team hai... main waise hi khush hu. Itne saal khush tha... aage bhi reh lunga.

He wiped his tears and hugged abhijeet and cried.

Shreya was listening to their conversation from the other side of the door and was crying thinking "Unki saari khushiyaan unke haath se jaa rahi hain aur woh ab bhi mere parents ke baare mein soch rahe hain... kaash meri kismat mein unka saath likha hota toh kitna acha hota. Maa papa ke liye mein yeh shaadi kar lungi... par uss insaan se pyaar kaise karu... mera dil toh Daya ke paas hai... aur hamesha rahega."

With all these thoughts, she wiped her tears and went back in. Soon after Daya and Abhijeet also came in.

Shreya: Papa, maa, main shaadi ke liye tayaar hu.

SM & SF: Sach beta?

They both were so excited that they couldn't contain their happiness. ACP sir came to her and blessed her. Everyone else also congratulated her but they all had a sense that she wasn't doing this willingly.

Daya too came up to her: Congratulations.

She looked up teary eyed: thank you... sir.

And she looked down and he too walked away feeling worse than ever.

SM: Ab jab tum shaadi ke liye tayaar ho toh uss ladke se mil bhi lo.

Shreya: Nahi maa... main usse nahi milna chahti. main aapke decision par pura bharosa karti hu. aapne agar ladka chuna hai toh woh mere liye sabse best hi hoga na.

She looked expressionless and hurt but said nothing.

SF: Tujhe ladke se nahi milna par ladke ko tujhse milne ka mann hoga na.

Daya was clenching his fist but had no option but to stay quiet.

SF: Arre tum ladke se milne ki baat kar rahi ho. pehle hame ladke se confirmation toh aajaye na ki woh bhi shaadi ke liye tayaar hai.

ACP: Haan... yeh baat aapne bilkul sahi kaha. main khud ladke se baat karta hu aur dekhta hu ki woh kaise nahi maanta...

SF smiled: Aap kahenge toh zaroor maan jayega.

ACP Got up from his spot: Daya chalo mere saath.

Daya looked up surprised: Main... sir... kyu?

ACP: Kuch kaam hai.

Daya: Aap toh ladke se milne jaa rahe hain na? Waha mera kya kaam sir?

ACP: Daya maine kaha chalo toh bas chalo... zyada sawaal mat karo.

Daya got up: Ji sir.

Shreya watched him as he went after ACP. He looked back and saw Shreya look. He paused at the door for two seconds and then went out of sight.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hiiii guys, sorry to make you wait so long... it was my sister's godh bharai :D I was rather pre-occupied with things so couldn't post any sooner. **_

_**Coming to your comments, aap sab ne sahi guess kiya ki dulha kon hai :) Hope you like this chapter as well! Please let me know what you thought :) Love u all**_

We pick up where we left off.

Shreya watched him as he went after ACP. He looked back and saw Shreya look. He paused at the door for two seconds and then went out of sight.

Daya and ACP got in the car and Daya was behind the wheel.

Daya: Kaha chalein sir?

ACP: Beach chalo.

Daya: Waha kyu sir?

ACP: Kaha na Daya, ab koi sawaal nahi. follow my orders.

Daya did as told and went to the beach. They both got out of the car and started walking along the stretch in silence.

ACP: Daya, shaadi ke baare mein tumhara kya khayaal hai?

Daya with a heavy heart: Kuch khaas nahi sir. Mere liye CID hi mera sab kuch hai. Shaadi ka khayaal mere dil yah dimaag mein nahi aata.

ACP: Daya, zindagi mein kisi ka sahara toh lena hi hota hai na?

Daya: Mujhe kisi ka saath nahi chahiye sir. main akela hi khush hu.

Then there was silence for a few minutes. ACP broke it:

ACP: Jaante ho Daya, jab mera beta chota sa bachcha tha, hum dono yaha aksar aaya karte the. Bohot masti karte the.

Daya listened in silence. He didn't know why ACP was going off track from Shreya's groom and talking about his son. He just listened.

ACP: Bohot ziddi tha. Hamesha apne mann ki karta tha. Phir bada hua... aur phir... inhi haathon se...

He broke into tears and Daya put his hand on ACP's shoulder.

Daya: Sir aap yeh sab ab kyu soch rahe hain?

ACP: Mujhe bolne do Daya. Uski maut ke baad meri life ka yeh CID team ke ilawa koi maksat nahi raha. Aur ab, yehi meri family hai. Tum sab bachcho ki khushi mein hi meri khushi hai.

Daya: Hum sab bhi aapko pitah saman maante hain sir.

ACP stopped walking: Toh aaj iss pitah ki ek baat manoge?

Daya: Aapke liye kuch bhi sir.

ACP: Shaadi karlo.

Daya: Sir? Main kaise?

ACP: Daya tumne kaha ki tum meri baat nahi taaloge.

Daya: sir... aap... pehle Abhijeet ka dekhiye na sir. Uski karadijiye aur phir meri dekhte hain.

ACP: Woh tumhari tarah itna old fashioned nahi hai ki ladki ko dekhte hi 10 miles ulte taraf daudega. Uski life mein tarika hai. par main jaanta hu ki agar kisi ne tumhe force nahi kiya toh tum zindagi bhar akele rahoge.

Daya: Sir yeh sab aap kya baatein kar rahe hain? Hum Shreya ke dulhe ko milne jaa rahe the na... yeh beach mein detour kyu?

ACP just smiled and soon started to laugh. Daya was very confused.

Daya: Sir aap hass kyu rahe hain?

ACP: Kyu ki tum CID mein hokar bhi itne bewakoof ho.

Daya: Matlab... sir?

ACP: Shreya ke liye uske parents ne tumhe choose kiya hai.

Daya's eyes widened. He stopped breathing for a second not knowing if what he just heard is real or not.

ACP: Dekho Daya, maine unhe kehdiya ki tum na nahi karoge. Jaanta hu ki tumhe shaadi byah jaisi baaton se nafrat hai par mera maan rakhne ke liye please maan jao Daya...

Daya still speechless and now ACP became worried.

ACP: Dayaaa... kya hogaya? Kuch kahoge bhi?

Daya barely able to say a word looked straight into ACP's eyes: Sir...

He had tears filled in his eyes. ACP had no clue what was going on so he decided to call Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Ji sir

ACP: Abhijeet, mujhe lagta hai Daya ko jhatka laga.

Abhijeet: Woh toh lagna hi hai sir.

ACP: Kya kaha?

Abhijeet: Kuch nahi sir. Kya hua Daya ko?

With this Shreya was alert because she was worried for Daya.

ACP: Abhijeet, maine Daya se uski shaadi ki baat ki.

Abhijeet: Sir par aap toh...

ACP: Yaar tum dono dost itne budhu kaise nikle... aur apne aap ko CID officers kehte ho... Agar maine ghar pe yeh kaha ki main Shreya ke dulhe se milne jaa raha hu aur yaha agar Daya se uski shaadi ki baat kar raha hu toh nahi samajh sakte ki shreya ka dulha kon hai?

Abhijeet was crazy excited and overjoyed: Sir aap kaha hain? Main abhi aaya.

ACP told him the address and Abhijeet was bolting out the door.

Shreya: Abhijeet sir, kya hua Daya ko?

Abhijeet in excitement: Bohot kuch ho gaya Shreya, bechara sadme mein hai. Main abhi usse ghar lata hu.

Shreya: Par hua kya sir?

Abhijeet: Shreya, mere paas samjhane ka waqt nahi hai. Mere bhai ko meri zaroorat hai. Main abhi aaya.

Shreya was not sure how to react because she heard Daya's shocked and Abhijeet needs to be with his brother but Abhijeet is very excited.

Abhijeet reached the beach and ran to where ACP and Daya were. ACP was still trying to get Daya to talk but Daya was still not saying anything but now had tears in his eyes.

Abhijeet came running to Daya and hugged him.

ACP: Tum dono bhai yeh bataoge ki kya ho raha hai?

Abhijeet: Sir main batata hu. Aapka yeh Daya jaise dikhta hai waise hai nahi.

ACP: Matlab?

Abhijeet: Sir yeh Shreya se pichle do saal se pyaar karta hai. Aur Shreya bhi.

Daya put his head down a little embarrassed.

Abhijeet: Jab sab shaadi ki baat kar rahe the toh kisi ne koi naam nahi liya toh zahir si baat hai ki Daya aur Shreya ko laga ki ladka koi aur hai. Aur dono apna pyaar tyaag karna chahte the kyu ki Daya Shreya ke parents ko hurt nahi karna chahta.

ACP after listening to all this and letting it sink into his head: Daya, tumse yeh ummeed nahi thi.

Daya: Sir, mujhe maaf kar dijiye. Mujhe aapse pehle hi bata dena chahiye tha. par usse pehle hi Shreya ki shaadi ki baat chalne lagi toh maine socha der hogayi.

ACP: Tumhe mujh par itna bhi bharosa nahi hai Daya? Agar Shreya ke maata pitah kisi aur ladke ko bhi chunte toh main phir bhi tumhare liye koshish karta.

Daya had tears in his eyes.

Abhijeet: Sir yeh bass dar gaya tha

ACP: Tum toh baat hi matt karo Abhijeet... Uska dimaag kaam nahi kiya toh tumhara bhi gaya kya? Apne dost ko aisi kurbaani dene kaise diya tumne...

Daya: Sir woh meri galati hai. Abhijeet toh bolna chahta tha par maine mana kiya.

ACP: Yeh acha hai. dono ek doosre ki galatiyo pe parda dalo.

Abhijeet: Sir, jaise bhi hua par anth mein bohot acha hua sir... hamare dulhe raja ki taraf se haan hai.

Daya was blushing and nodded in yes.

ACP was soooo hyper excited he hugged both his sons and they all laughed with tears in their eyes.

ACP: Ab ghar chalo. Shreya ke parents wait kar rahe honge.

Abhijeet: Waise sir, aapne hame pehle kyu nahi bataya?

ACP: Agar Shreya ki taraf se ya Daya ki taraf se naa hota toh baad mein indono ko ek saath kaam karne mein uncomfortable feeling ho sakti thi. Isliye socha alag se baat karenge. Maine hi Shreya ke parents se kaha ki koi kisi ka naam nahi lega.

Abhijeet: Yeh aapne acha kiya sir.

Daya was lost in his own happy world the whole way home while abhijeet and ACP sir continued with their conversation. As soon as the car parked in front of the house,

ACP: Daya, Shreya ko abhi nahi pata hai ki tum hi dulha ho. Main chahta hu ki tum hi usse batao.

Daya blushing: Ji sir. main hi usse bataunga.

They all got out of the car and walked up to the front door and found Shreya pacing up and down the hall waiting for them. As soon as she saw them

Shreya: Sir aapko kya hogaya? Abhijeet sir yaha se bhaagte hue aapke paas gaye... keh rahe the aap sadme mein the.. kya hua?

Daya: Main... woh...

SM: Sab andar toh aaiye...

SF: Ladke ne haan kehdi?

ACP: Bilkul. Woh toh chupa rustam nikla... abhi abhi mujhe pata chala ki woh Shreya se na jaane kab se pyaar karta hai.

SM and SF: Kya? Sach? Yeh toh bohot achi baat hai.

ACP: Main chahta hu ki Daya Shreya se uske dulhe ke baare mein baat kare.

Shreya looked at ACP and forced a smile and looked at Daya who was unusually happy for a time like this.

SF: Haan haan, bilkul. (to shreya) Beta, Daya ko andar le jao.

Shreya did as told and took him to his bedroom. She walked in towards the balcony and Daya closed the door behind him.

Shreya didn't say anything and Daya knew why.

Daya: Main usse mila.

Shreya: Mujhe uske baare mein kuch bhi nahi jaanna. Khaas kar aapse.

Daya: Par woh tumhe bohot chahta hai Shreya. Tumhe bohot khush rakhega.

Shreya: Kaha na ki mujhe uske baare mein kuch nahi sunna.

Daya: Thik hai... toh mujhse nahi toh apne hone wale pati se hi yeh sari baatein sunlo.

Shreya remained quiet. She had tears in her eyes because she thought Daya wasn't the one.

Daya walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

Daya: Pari tum roh kyu rahi ho?

Shreya: Aapko kaise koi farak nahi padta? Kya aap mujhse pyaar nahi karte? Meri shaadi ki baat chal rahi hai aur aap hain ke mujhse aise baat kar rahe hain jaise meri shaadi aap se ho rahi ho.

Daya just hugged her. She too hugged him.

Daya: Main tumse kabhi door nahi jaunga pari. Hamesha tumhare saath rahunga.

Shreya: Main kisi aur se shaadi nahi karungi. Main sirf aapki hu aur hamesha aapki hi rahungi.

Daya: Toh chalo bahar chalke sab ko bata dete hain ki tumhe yeh shaadi nahi karni.

Shreya: Aapne pehle mujhe kuch kehne se mana kar diya aur ab yeh keh rahe hain?

Daya: Shreya, main tumhare bina nahi reh sakta aur jaanta hu ki tumhare liye bhi mere bina nahi rehna. Chalo hum abhi sab ko sab kuch bata dete hain.

Shreya: Darr lag raha hai... agar ghar wale nahi maane toh?

Daya: Toh hum bhaag kar shaadi kar lenge!

Shreya braced herself: Thik hai.

Daya: Tayaar ho?

Shreya nervous: Ji.

Daya: Tum daro matt, main sabse baat karta hu. Thik hai?

Shreya squeezed his hand in agreement and let his hand go.

Daya and Shreya walked out and stood next to each other. ACP already explained the situation to everyone outside so they were eagerly waiting for the pair to come out with positive news.

SM and SF came and stood near and were worried because Shreya was looking tensed.

SF to Daya: Kya hua beta?

Daya: Papa, Shreya yeh shaadi ke liye... tayaar hai.

SF was jumping with joy and SM was hugging Shreya and everyone in the house were overjoyed. Shreya was completely confused not knowing what's going on.

Freddy: Ab hum tumhe Shreya nahi Bhabhi kahenge.

Daya: Aur mujhe?

Freddy: Aapko hum phir bhi sir hi kahenge.

Shreya: Par... main... Daya... Yeh sab kya ho raha hai?

SM: Tu ne Daya se shaadi ke liye haan keh diya toh ab kya nakhre dikha rahi hai? Jaanti hu mann mein laddoo phoot rahe hai...

Shreya loudly: Kya?

Shreya looked at Daya who was looking happier than ever and she too couldn't resist a smile.

Shreya: Aapne mujhe bataya kyu nahi ki meri shaadi aapse...

Daya: Aise hi tumhari taang kheech raha tha...

Shreya: Acha... ab main aapke haath pair aur aapke saare body parts kheechthi hu. Mujhe itna sataya... itna rulaya...

She was chasing after him around the house and everyone was enjoying this cute fight.

Shreya picked up a cushion and threw at him: Andar bhi mujhe nahi bataya ki meri aur **aapki** shaadi hai.

Daya: Arre... Shreya... baat toh suno...

Shreya: Nahi sunungi aapki baat... Mujhe bohot sataya aapne..

and she ran after him and finally caught up to Daya and started punching his chest. He grabbed her wrists and just pulled her into a hug in front of everyone and she just hugged him in joy.

Daya: Khush ho?

Shreya: Bohot.

For two seconds they forgot that they were surrounded by the CID team.

Abhijeet: Waise hum sab bhi bohot khush hain.

Shreya and Daya instantly broke the hug and stood awkwardly with smiles.

SM: Daya beta, tune bataya nahi ki hum teri baat kar rahe the?

Daya: Woh... main.. aise hi... tang kar raha tha.

SF: Hamari Shreya kuch zyada hi maarti hai... sambhal ke rehna Daya beta.

Daya smiled looking at Shreya and she blushed.

Daya: Ji papa. waise aapki beti ke haath ka toh main kuch bhi khaane ko tayaar hu.. chahe woh maar ho ya phir kuch aur.

Rajat: Wah sir... hum sab ko pata hi nahi tha ki aapke andar ek romantic angle bhi hai...

Shreya was bushing.

ACP who was smiling said to SF: Ab hame engagement ki date aur uske turanth baad shaadi ki date fix karleni chahiye.

SF: Ji sir, humne kal hi pandit ji ko bulaya hai toh kal hi kuch fix kar dete hain.

ACP: Ji yeh idea bohot acha hai. Chalo hame ab chalna chahiye.

Daya: Itni jaldi?

Everyone giggled and Shreya too giggled.

Daya noticed what he said: Mera matlab... abhi humne dessert nahi khaya na? toh... khaake ... baadmein nikalte hain?

Everyone laughed and Shreya felt shy so went into the kitchen to bring dessert. As Shreya was offering a bowl to Daya,

SM: Yeh Shreya ne khud banaya hai Daya beta. Keh rahi thi ki kheer daya sir ko bohot pasand hai.

Daya smiled looking at her and she felt super shy and moved on to the next person.

AFter she served she went and sat next to her mother.

SM: Aaj se teri jagah mere paas nahi Daya ke paas hai.

Shreya looked at her mother in shock that she was telling her to go sit next to Daya. She felt shy but got up and sat next to him. He was also all smiles.

The grown-ups were talking about their own matters while the rest of the team was sitting around Daya and Shreya.

Pankaj: Yeh kheer bohot achi bani hai Shreya.

Sachin: Haan bilkul... waise... agar koi comment Daya sir ke muh se bhi aajata toh acha hota na...

Daya looking at Shreya: Achi hai.

Shreya was blushing hard because everyone's focus was her and Daya.

Rajat: Waise Shreya, shaadi ke baad sir ko kya bulaogi? "Aji sunte hooo"? ya phir... "Chintoo ke pappaaaa"?

They all laughed and shreya laughed a little too but was feeling shy thinking about kids.

Abhijeet: Ab tum dono ki shaadi ho rahi hai toh sharam kaheki bhai? Ab dono aaraam se apni prem kahani batao sabko.

Rajat: Haan Shreya, humko sunna hai... shuru se shuru karo!

Freddy: Shreya nahi, hum Daya sir ke muh se sunna chahte hain... sir aur romantic... mujhe toh abhi bhi lagta hai ki yeh sab sapna hai aur hum bohot jald jaag jayenge...

Pankaj: Kyu sir?

Sachin: Aree... Daya sir na jaane kitne saalo se ladkiyo se door bhaagte the... Shreya main aisa kya dekh liya jo uske piche hi pad gaye?

Just like this... with small chit chat, teasing and all excitement, they all had fun and it was time for everyone to leave.

SM and SF: Daya beta, ab tumhari aur meri beti ki sagaai bhi hone wali hai. Ab toh tum yehi ruk jao.

Daya looked at Shreya who's silent expression said the same thing. She knew Daya won't stay because he wants everything done right.

Daya: Maa main aaj nahi ruk sakta par haan... weekend ka saara time yahi spend karunga.

SM & SF were so pleased that he's so sanskari with very good mentality and they knew that he will keep Shreya very happy. They said bye to everyone else with the intention of leaving Daya and Shreya along for a few minutes.

Shreya and Daya exchanged glances that showed pure satisfaction with everything going on. Shreya stepped forward and did something very unexpected. She wrapped her arms around his neck, stretched herself up to level with his face and kissed him. He was surprised because he was always the one to initiate but this time it was her. She stepped back after the kiss and looked him in the eye. He too looked at her and they exchanged all their fears/insecurities/love everything through their eyes. They were so in love at this point that they didn't even have to explicitly say anything to each other because they understood each other so well. After a few minutes, he stepped back and was on his way to his car and out.

SM after closing the door behind everyone: Hum tujhe batana bhul gaye beta, ki hum do din baad hi nikal rahe hain wapas.

Shreya: Itni jaldi kyu maa?

SF: Beta, Hume aaj tak teri bohot chinta thi... par ab jab Daya tumhare saath hai toh hum ap aaraam se wapas jaa sakte hain.

Shreya smiling: Par aap ruk jayenge toh mujhe khushi hogi.

SF: Hume waha kuch kaam hai beta. aur phir teri shaadi hum yaha mumbai mein thodi karenge... Ahmedabad mein apne ghar se tujhe vida karenge. Waha bhi toh saari tayyari karni hai na.

Shreya had tears of joy in her eyes: i love you papa... and she hugged him.

SF: Teri khushi mein hi hamari khushi hai beta.

SM too came near and hugged her daughter.


End file.
